Uchi no Denryoku
by Yatogami Tohka
Summary: Sakura, si gadis "Indigo" yang bisa melihat dan mendengar apa yang tidak bisa dilihat dan didengar kebanyakan orang, dan bisa melihat ke masa lampau. Siapa yang menyangka dia akan bergabung dengan Internal Power dan melewati banyak petualangan mistis bersama Sasuke dan Naruto, serta yang lainnya. Do you want to join the adventure with them? Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 - Internal Power

内の電力

Uchi no Denryoku – Internal Power

** © Masashi Kishimoto**

**UnD © The Great SnowFire**

_Genre: Adventure – Fantasy – Friendship – Supernatural – Mystery_

_Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno_

_Warning: AU, OOC_

Once upon a time

Aku yakin sejuta dari kalian sudah pernah mendengar kata-kata itu. Ya, kata-kata pengantar tidurmu dengan bacaan menarik dan membawamu ke dunia dimana segala imajinasimu terwujud, dunia dimana tidak ada peristiwa yang mustahil terjadi. Tidak heran kalau kau merasa familiar dengan kata-kata itu. Sekian banyak cerita, pasti ada yang mengisahkan tentang beberapa penyihir, atau mengisahkan tentang kekuatan magis yang sebenarnya mustahil ada, bukan? Apa kau pernah mendengarnya? Atau kau pernah membacanya sendiri?

Aku akan membawamu pergi ke dunia, dimana kau tidak akan menemukan hal logis sedikitpun, dimana kau akan menemukan berbagai hal magis yang bahkan sama sekali tidak akan terduga oleh nalarmu, tidak ada ilmuwan yang dapat menjelaskan bagaimana itu terjadi, sekalipun ilmuwan itu sepintar Albert Einstein atau siapapun.

Kau akan menemukan teman-temanku yang berbaur bersama manusia-manusia biasa, di tempat yang biasa, namun menyimpan misteri yang begitu mendalam. Kau akan merasakan bagaimana ketegangan mereka untuk melawan misteri itu, bersamaku. Aku akan menjadi _tour guide_ kalian dalam petualangan ini. Aku harap kalian bisa menyiapkan diri untuk ikut bersamaku.

Tidak ada tombol _restart, _atau _reset, _maupun _undo_ atau _quit_. Sekali kau mengikuti petualangan ini, kau tidak akan keluar. Kecuali kau berhasil menyelesaikan berbagai labirin magis yang ada, menguak segala misteri yang harus dipecahkan, menguak rahasia yang teramat dalam. Takkan ada yang bisa menolongmu keluar dari _game _ini. Ya, anggap saja ini adalah sebuah _game_ dengan taruhan nyawa. Bersamaku dan dua orang temanku, serta beberapa teman lainnya, kalian akan merasakan bagaimana magis itu sebenarnya.

Kami tidak menggunakan magis dengan tongkat ataupun harus mengucapkan mantra. Kami tidak memakai ilmu hitam ataupun ilmu terlarang lainnya.

_Actually_, kalian semua mempunyai kekuatan ini. Jika kalian percaya, kalian bisa mengembangkan kekuatan ini, bergabung bersama kami. Jika tidak, kekuatan ini hanya akan menjadi pajangan belaka dalam diri kalian. Dengan kekuatan ini, kalian akan menjadi kuat, melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat, mendengar apa yang tidak bisa didengar. Kiranya kalian akan hidup dalam dua dimensi, dimensi nyata dan dimensi yang sebenarnya tak ada. Kalian akan mengetahui kehidupan dua dunia, dan kenyataan, bahwa dunia kalian yang sebenarnya dan dunia yang tak pernah ada itu akan menyatu dalam hidup kalian masing-masing. Apa kalian mau tahu isi dunia yang tak pernah ada itu? Ya, seperti yang kalian kenal, arwah, atau segala makhluk lain, hantu-hantu, semuanya ada disana. Di dunia yang hanya bisa dilihat dengan mata spesial kalian nanti.

Kami tak bisa menjamin keselamatan kalian, kami hanya bisa membantu sekuat kami, dan kalau-kalau ternyata penyatuan kehidupan itu akan membahayakan nyawa kalian, kalianlah yang bisa menyelamatkan diri kalian sendiri.

Asal kau tahu, kami berusaha sendiri, belajar, dan berlatih sekuat tenaga. Menjelajahi dunia untuk mendapatkan segala yang kami butuhkan bukan sesuatu yang amat spesial. Itu adalah makanan kami sehari-hari, dimana kami harus selalu bersikap waspada dan harus menemukan segala kebutuhan kami.

Kau sendiri yang akan memutuskan apa kalian mau mengikuti petualangan kami. Kami hanya bisa mengingatkan kalian, tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan jika kalian sudah ditarik ke dimensi yang tak pernah ada itu. Kalian sendiri yang harus mengontrol dua dimensi itu dengan kekuatan kalian. Kekuatan yang harus kalian kembangkan sendiri.

Aku akan mendata kalian, menyeleksi kalian, kemudian memberikan kalian beberapa _armor_ dasar yang akan kalian kembangkan sendiri. Aku tak peduli apa jadinya _armor_ ini nanti, yang pasti itu adalah milik kalian.

Jika salah-salah kalian memasukkan kekuatan magis hitam ke dalam _armor_ ini, kalian akan berubah menjadi debu dalam sekejap, dan hilang dalam ingatan semua orang yang mengenalmu, yang melihatmu dan pernah mendengar namamu. Kekuatan magis hitam adalah tantangan kita. Mereka akan memangsa kita begitu mengetahui keberadaan kita.

Kami ingatkan, kami berbaur dalam kalian. Masyarakat, kelompok, bahkan teman-teman kalian. Kami berbaur dengan manusia normal, dengan tujuan agar kami tidak dalam bahaya setiap saat. Tanpa kalian sadari kami mengawasi kalian.

Kekuatan magis kami adalah rahasia besar. Kami tidak bisa begitu saja memunculkannya di tengah orang banyak. Perjanjian dengan sang dewa menyelamatkan kami, dengan membuat kekuatan kami _invisible_ dan hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang percaya dalam hati terdalamnya bahwa kekuatan ini memang benar keberadaannya.

Pertanyaannya adalah, apa kalian mau ikut dalam petualangan ini?

Tentu saja, setelah kalian mengetahui identitas kami sebenarnya ketika berbaur dengan kalian.

Kalau kalian tak mau, kusarankan kalian tidak perlu ingin tahu keberadaan kami. Karena, jika sedikit saja kau mencari tahu, kau takkan tahu sampai kau sadar kau sudah terlibat terlalu jauh, dan terlambat untuk kembali.

Ini bukanlah kutukan, ini adalah bakat. Jika kau mempunyainya, terimalah. Biarkan semuanya masuk dan berjalan seperti air yang mengalir. Janganlah kau menolaknya, karena kau akan terus menderita karenanya. Ini adalah talenta yang hanya didapat satu persejuta orang di dunia ini. Talenta yang dikembangkan, dalam tujuan untuk mengusir mereka yang jahat, menghancurkan mereka yang jahat, mengadili mereka dan melindungi manusia lain dari genggaman mereka. Kau akan sangat bersyukur menerimanya.

Tujuan kami mulia, namun kami mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk tugas kami.

_Do you want to join us?_

_Ingatlah, kami ada dalam kalian…_

_**Sakura's POV**_

Aku menutup buku yang sedaritadi kubaca untuk menghabiskan waktu luangku hari ini, di sebuah perpustakaan tua di kotaku, Konoha. Tidak biasanya aku membaca buku kuno yang isinya bahkan tak kumengerti sedikitpun. Mataku menangkap sebuah jam besar di sudut ruangan perpustkaan, yang sebentar lagi akan berdentang kencang, menandakan bahwa aku harus segera pulang ke rumah, bersiap-siap untuk hari pertama sekolahku setelah MOS selama 4 hari kemarin.

Aku hanya berharap sekolah baruku tidak seperti sekolahku dulu. Aku benci dimana aku melihat banyak hal yang sangat menggangguku. Aku tak mengenal mereka, dan takkan mengganggu kehidupan mereka, para hantu menyebalkan, lalu kenapa aku harus bisa melihat mereka?

Orang-orang menyebutku gila ketika aku berteriak aku melihat seseorang di suatu tempat sepi, mereka tak pernah mempercayai kata-kataku. Seakan aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa dan tak pernah mendapat perhatian seorangpun di kota kecil ini, kecuali perhatian dari _kaa-san_-ku sendiri.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan yang masih terbangun. Cahaya bulan masih setia menemani di malam penuh misteri ini. Aku masih bisa melihat banyak orang yang masih beraktivitas layaknya bekerja di siang hari. Dan…

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku melihat 'mereka' mulai keluar dari persembunyian mereka, menampakkan diri dalam kesunyian dan dalam keramaian. Tak ada seorangpun yang sadar. Mereka tak pernah dianggap, karena mereka memang tidak perlu dianggap dan tak ada artinya untuk dunia ini. Mereka hanyalah arwah aneh yang masih saja mencampuri urusan di dunia, padahal mereka sendiri seharusnya sadar mereka harus segera pergi dan disini, bukanlah tempat untuk mereka!

Kupercepat kakiku agar segera sampai ke rumah kecil di sudut jalan. Aku segera membuka gerbang dan masuk, kemudian melepas sepatuku dan menaruhnya asal di rak sepatu. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat mandi kemudian tidur, masuk ke dalam alam mimpiku, dimana aku bisa menentukan ceritaku sesuka hatiku, dimana aku mendapatkan ketenangan sendiri untuk diriku.

Karena dunia ini mungkin tidak menginginkan keberadaanku.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali aku terbangun oleh suara jam weker yang berbunyi nyaring. Aku membuka jendela, mendengar suara burung gereja yang bertengger di dekat jendelaku. Aku menguap sejenak, kemudian membuka lemari untuk mengambil baju. Pagi ini terlihat mendung. Cahaya matahari terlihat malu-malu, dan awan setia menutupinya. Pagi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk keluar rumah kurasa, tapi aku harus. Aku segera mandi dan memakai seragamku, lalu makan sarapan seadanya. _Sandwich _isi daging asap buatan _kaa-san_ sebelum ia pergi bekerja.

_Dear Cherry_

_Kaa-san harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali karena urusan penting. Maaf kaa-san tak bisa membuatkanmu sup krim sesuai yang kaa-san janjikan kemarin. Belajar yang benar di hari pertama sekolahmu ya. Kaa-san menyayangimu. _

Aku menatap kertas memo itu, kemudian meremasnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Yah, _kaa-san_ tak pernah menepati janjinya, aku sudah biasa dengan sifatnya yang satu itu.

Aku pergi ke garasi, mengeluarkan sepeda tua milikku, menaruh tasnya di keranjang dan kemudian menaiki sepedanya. Pintu gerbang sudah terbuka lebar. Aku mengeluarkan sepedaku, kemudian mengunci gerbang lagi. Seperti biasa pagi-pagi begini 'mereka' masih berkeliaran, namun seakan berebut kembali ke habitat mereka masing-masing. Aku tak bisa mengontrol pikiranku.

_Sometimes_ aku akan masuk ke dunia mereka, melihat mereka di masa lalu ketika mereka masih hidup, bahkan aku hampir mati karena tidak bisa keluar lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku yang satu ini. Aku selalu membahayakan diriku dan aku benci kekuatan ini.

Kekuatan ini akan membunuhku perlahan. Dan aku sama sekali tidak punya cara untuk mengendalikannya.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari 'mereka' ke jalanan yang masih sepi. Aku mengayuh sepedaku lebih cepat. Lebih cepat sampai lebih baik, aku punya kesempatan untuk menjelajahi sekolah tua itu. Sekolah yang sudah ada sejak tahun 70-an itu pasti menyimpan banyak misteri untuk kujelajahi.

Aku memang tidak menyukai kekuatan ini tapi setidaknya kekuatan ini menjadi bantuan untuk menyembuhkan penyakit keingintahuanku.

Ketika sampai di sekolah, kulihat gerbang sudah terbuka –walau hanya sedikit, kemudian aku masuk dan memarkirkan sepedaku di tempat parker sepeda. Ada beberapa sepeda yang sudah terparkir rapi, kupikir milik anak cowok. Tidak ada tempat parkir mobil atau motor, jadi kurasa murid sekolahan disini lebih suka memakai sepeda, sepertiku.

Tanpa basa basi, aku mengambil tas, kemudian berjalan menuju gedung sekolah, mencari ruangan tata usaha. Dan sekali lagi, memang banyak 'mereka' disini, sesuai dugaanku, dalam penampakkan yang tidak biasa kulihat.

Kekuatan disini sangat besar, dan aku yakin sangat banyak diantara 'mereka' menguasai segala kekuatan disini. Aku bisa merasakan tekanan hebat ketika melangkah, aku merasakan suara mereka, aku merasakan…

_Wait a minute, _sesuatu memegang kakiku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Pegangannya semakin kuat. Aku menahan teriakan keluar dari mulutku. Tidak! Aku tak boleh berteriak, atau aku akan dianggap aneh lagi! Perlahan mataku menatap ke bawah dan…

Aku melihatnya! Aku melihatnya! Sosok hitam kotor penuh darah yang menggenggam kakiku penuh amarah. Matanya hampir keluar, seakan mau menggelinding ke lantai. Darah keluar dari mana-mana, mata, hidung, mulut, bahkan telinganya. Kuku runcingnya menusuk menembus kulitku.

Aku tak tahan lagi! Aku tak bisa menahan sakit ini lagi! Siaal!

"T-tolong… j-jangan.. ting-galkan k-kami.. d-dingin… g-gelap." Arwah itu merintih dalam amarah.

"PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" Aku berusaha menghentak kakiku, walau aku tahu percuma. Arwah itu takkan melepaskan kakiku.

"K-kaki ini.. m-mau kaki… i-ini.." Ia kembali merintih.

"T-TIDAK!" Aku berteriak makin kencang, aku berharap! Aku sangat berharap seseorang mengerti keadaanku!

Ketika aku merasa kakiku mulai ringan, aku segera berlari, tapi ternyata arwah itu masih mengikutiku, bahkan, membawa 'teman-teman' sebangsanya! Aku berlari makin kencang, ke arah manapun! Asal aku bisa segera bebas dari mereka. Aku benci keadaan ini!

Aku ingin keluar sekarang!

Seseorang, kumohon tolong aku!

BRUK!

Aku menabrak seseorang –bahkan aku tak yakin itu seseorang atau bukan– dengan cukup keras. Aku menahan rasa sakit karena terjatuh, berusaha bangun, tapi kakiku terkilir, dan aku menatap arwah itu makin dekat kepadaku. Aku tak bisa bergerak, dan akhirnya mulutku yang bereaksi.

"TIDAAAAK!"

_**End of Sakura's POV**_

* * *

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, mendapati dirinya telah berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Tasnya tersimpan rapi di sofa ruangan, segalanya putih kusam. Sakura bisa merasakan kakinya yang terkilir, telah terbalut dengan perban. Lecet di tangannya pun sudah diobati. Samar-samar Sakura bisa mendengar suara orang di ruangan itu. Ia menyibak kain yang menutupinya, mendapati sekiranya 2 orang yang tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya." kata salah seorang pemuda berambut kuning, "Aku sempat khawatir karena setelah kau menabrak _Teme_, kau berteriak tak karuan."

"Sudah kubilang, dia melihat 'itu', _Dobe_." sanggah pemuda berambut _raven_ disebelahnya. Mata _onyx-_nya menatap Sakura dingin.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Sakura, "Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini?"

"_Teme_ yang membawamu kesini, kau menabraknya cukup keras. Maklumi saja, arwah-arwah disini memang agresif. Mereka seakan terperangkap begitu lama dan ingin kebebasan. Oh ya, salam kenal. Namaku Naruto, dan ini Sasuke." Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Kalian, bisa melihat mereka?" tanya Sakura lagi, "M-mereka 'kan.."

"Tak terlihat? Aku tahu. Kami berdua memang bisa melihat mereka. Bahkan kami terkejut melihat gadis sepertimu bisa melihat itu dan bahkan merasakannya dengan baik."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Gadis sepertimu biasanya tidak sepeka itu terhadap kekuatan mistis. Oh ya, kau belum memperkenalkan diri." kata Naruto

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, dari distrik 6 Konoha. Baru masuk sekolah hari ini." jawab Sakura, "Bagaimana kau bisa melihat mereka?"

"Itu bakat, Sakura-_chan_." kata Naruto, "Oi, _Teme_. Katakan sesuatu."

"Tidak ada yang harus kukatakan. Kau sudah mengatakan semuanya kan?" kata Sasuke dengan tenang, "Sekolah ini memang mistis, kalau kau takut, keluar saja dari sekolah ini."

"Apa hanya kalian yang bisa melihat mereka?" Sakura lagi-lagi bertanya, mengorek informasi.

"Tidak, ada beberapa teman kami yang bisa. Makanya, di sekolah ini kami membuat sebuah perkumpulan _supernatural_. Aku dan _Teme_ yang mengorganisir perkumpulan ini. Anggota perkumpulan ini adalah mereka yang bisa melihat, merasakan, dan berkomunikasi dengan 'mereka' di dunia yang tak pernah ada, di dimensi mereka. Dan juga yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus. Seperti mengendalikan elemen atau membuat senjata dengan kekuatan magis."

"Kekuatan magis? Kalian penyihir? Oh ayolah, sedari tadi aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan." Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengeluh kesal.

"Tidak, kekuatan magis yang kami katakan ini, lebih dikenal dengan _internal power_, tenaga dalam manusia." jawab Naruto, "Dengan itu, kau bisa menjadi seperti kami."

"Apa maksudmu seperti kalian?"

"Aku pikir kau takkan mengerti dengan kata-kata ini, tapi kuharap kau percaya." Naruto berdeham sebelum menjelaskan, "Aku dan _Teme_, maksudku.. Sasuke, menggunakan _internal power_ ini dan mengembangkannya, sehingga kami bisa menggunakannya dalam berbagai hal. Misalnya, aku menggunakannya, dan bisa membuat selubung proteksi, sedangkan _Teme,_ menggunakannya sebagai penyerangan. Itu hasil dari pengembangan _internal power_ ini. Sama sepertimu, semua berawal dari bakat _indigo_ ini." Naruto menunjuk matanya.

"Kalian secara tak langsung mengatakan kalau aku harus mengembangkan kekuatan ini? Tidak! Aku bahkan berharap kekuatan ini hilang dari kehidupanku." sergah Sakura, "Kekuatan ini hampir membunuhku, kau tahu?!"

"Itu karena kau tak bisa mengendalikannya, bodoh." Sasuke angkat bicara, "Kau tidak menerima kekuatan itu dan menolaknya. Makanya kau merasa seperti dibunuh. Dasar gadis bodoh."

_Kata-katanya tajam… _pikir Sakura. Ia sedikit takut dan memutuskan untuk berjaga jarak dengan pemuda satu itu.

"Oi, _Teme_…" Naruto menyenggol pundak Sasuke, "Jadi, aku bisa melihat kau punya bakat luar biasa dengan kekuatan _indigo_ sekarang. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa berlatih bersamaku dan _Teme_. Dan ada teman-teman lainnya yang akan membantumu."

"Apa tujuan kalian… perkumpulan kalian itu?"

Mata _onyx _Sasuke berubah menjadi merah darah, "Mengadili 'mereka' yang jahat dan tak punya tempat di dunia ini."

Seketika itu juga, kain gorden di belakang Sakura terbakar oleh api aura hitam yang sangat panas. Sakura melonjak kaget dan segera terjatuh, menjauhi gorden itu.

"Hanya kau yang bisa melihatnya, Sakura-_chan_. Hanya _indigo_ yang bisa melihatnya." kata Naruto, "Di mata manusia normal, gorden itu tak kenapa-kenapa."

"B-benarkah?" Sakura masih tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Aura api itu begitu tajam, dan membunuh. Benar-benar cocok jika dikatakan api untuk mengadili, "Aku bisa merasakan tekanan panasnya. B-benar-benar.. kekuatan besar."

"Itu kekuatan mata Sasuke. Ia menyebutnya mata _sharingan_. Bentuk matanya akan berbeda-beda." Naruto menjelaskan, "Itu salah satu bentuk pengembangan _internal power_, Sakura-_chan_."

"Lalu, dengan nama apa kalian menyebut perkumpulan kalian?" Sakura menatap Naruto penuh kewaspadaan.

"_Uchi no Denryoku_." jawab Sasuke, "_Internal Power_."

"Bagaimana Sakura?" Naruto menatapnya lagi, "Apa kau mau bergabung?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Setidaknya untuk awal, untuk proteksinya di sekolah mengerikan ini, di sekolah penuh misteri ini, rasanya bukan hal yang bisa ditolak. Apalagi jika dengan itu ia bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya, ia merasa tak keberatan, selagi ia tak lagi bisa diganggu oleh arwah-arwah sialan di luar sana.

Sakura menghela nafas, menetapkan hatinya, kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian, "Ya… aku mau."

* * *

_Internal Power – To Be Continued_

* * *

The Great SnowFire kembali dengan fanfic baru dan penname yang baru juga.. :3

Sekarang pennamenya berubah menjadi FairyErzaScarlet

Fanfic ini bakal menceritakan kekuatan yang author dan beberapa teman author punya, tapi yaa tidak based on true story yaa.. kekuatannya dimodifikasi lagi, jadi ini bukan kekuatan sebenarnya.

Gak tau gimana jadinya nanti, author sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian.. author sangat mengharapkan saran-saran dari kalian untuk fanfic ini loh.. ;w;)/ *nangis gaje*

Author berharap fanfic ini ga ancur nantinya.. akan sedikit OOC sih.. yang pasti ini sangat AU. Untuk genre-nya sendiri, sengaja gak dikasih _Romance_ karena kayaknya bakal sedikit romance-nya.

Author sengaja publish dikit untuk awalannya, mau liat review para reader dulu.. :3 siapa tau dapet wangsit dari pembaca-pembaca yang autho sayangi.. X3 *peluk satu-satu**digampar*

Semoga kalian suka ya.

RnR please..


	2. Chapter 2 - To The Past

内の電力

Uchi no Denryoku – Internal Power

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**UnD © The Great SnowFire - FairyErzaScarlet**

_Genre: Adventure – Fantasy – Friendship – Supernatural – Mystery_

_Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno_

_Warning: AU, OOC_

* * *

Untuk pembukaan chapter 2 UnD, mari kita sapa dulu para reviewers (?) pertama kita… XD

_**Febri feven **_**: **Pasti dilanjutin! *w*)9 *terlalu bersemangat*

_**Nervous**_** : **Ikuti terus yaaa.. w)/ *terlalu ngarep*

_**Nitya-chan**_ **: **Arigatou~ Ikuti terus ceritanya yaaa.. w)/

_**Sthefanyy Kurawa **_: Bukan disebut kekuatan sih.. kalo disebut gitu terlalu gimana gitu ya.. sebut aja tenaga dalem.. kalo itu, iya .. sudah aktif.. ^^) Makanya dapet ide bikin fanfic tentang internal power..

_**Hadni**_ **: **Arigatou nee~ ^w^) ada saran untuk kelanjutan cerita? Boleh request koq di ceritanya mau ada apa… tapi itupun kalau bisa ditambahin yaa..

_**Tharaaw**_ **: **Arigatou!~ X3 Ikuti terus ceritanya yaaaa.. makasih buat semangatnyaa..

_**deEsQuare **_**: **Ikutin terus ceritanya yaaa.. X3 Makasih~ Salam kenal jugaa..

_**Hikari Iruhamu **_**: **Salam kenal juga.. aa.. author juga niatnya bikin begitu.. tapi mau sedikit dimodifikasi, gimana? :3 Cuma ditambah sedikit kekuatan lain koq..

_**Guest**_ **: **Siap! *hormat* XD *dibakar massa*

_**Yosh**_! Kita mulai aja ceritanya yaaa..

* * *

"_Lalu, dengan nama apa kalian menyebut perkumpulan kalian?" Sakura menatap Naruto penuh kewaspadaan. _

_ "Uchi no Denryoku." jawab Sasuke, "Internal Power." _

_ "Bagaimana Sakura?" Naruto menatapnya lagi, "Apa kau mau bergabung?" _

_ Sakura berpikir sejenak. Setidaknya untuk awal, untuk proteksinya di sekolah mengerikan ini, di sekolah penuh misteri ini, rasanya bukan hal yang bisa ditolak. Apalagi jika dengan itu ia bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya, ia merasa tak keberatan, selagi ia tak lagi bisa diganggu oleh arwah-arwah sialan di luar sana. _

_ Sakura menghela nafas, menetapkan hatinya, kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian, "Ya… aku mau."_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

Aku hanya terdiam di ruang kesehatan. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah kembali ke kelas setelah bel tanda masuk berdentang cukup kencang dari menara lonceng beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku masih menimbang-nimbang keputusanku untuk ikut dalam kelompok yang bahkan sama sekali aku ketahui, dan dengan mudahnya aku percaya kepada dua pemuda yang baru kutemui sekarang. Tapi..

Kurasa Naruto bukan orang yang jahat. Wajahnya terlihat damai, dan ia sangat bersemangat. Sasuke pun begitu, walaupun matanya dingin dan pendiam, aku yakin dia bukan orang jahat. Dan kupikir.. kalau mereka sudah mengatakan soal _internal power_, mereka takkan berbohong. Mana mungkin mereka berbohong.

Aku harus mencoba percaya pada mereka

Aku mengingat kembali kata-kata Naruto sebelum ia meninggalkanku.

_"Hari ini _Internal Power_ akan berkumpul setelah semuanya sudah pulang di taman belakang sekolah. Kau akan melihat bagaimana kita berlatih, dan kau akan melihat banyak hal yang belum pernah kaulihat, Sakura-_chan_.. sampai jumpa pulang sekolah ya.." _

Mereka akan berkumpul pulang sekolah nanti. Apa sebaiknya aku juga ikut? Lagipula mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku melihat sebentar. Aku ingin melihat kegiatan klub itu. Dan apa sekolah mengizinkan mereka? Tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau kekuatan itu benar adanya. Mereka hanya akan menganggap konyol kekuatan itu. Lalu mereka akan dianggap gila, sama seperti nasibku yang dianggap gila dan dicemooh oleh orang-orang dulu.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur, menyambar tasku yang tergeletak di sofa, dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Aku merasakan hal aneh. Hawa dingin langsung menusuk begitu aku keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Rasanya tidak senyaman di dalam. Aku menghirup nafas panjang, kemudian mulai mencari ruang tata usaha sekolah, untuk meminta map sekolah dan jadwal pelajaran. Kudengar beberapa kelas bersorak, ada juga yang setenang pemakaman. Aku berharap aku tahu dimana kelas Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka pasti setahun lebih tua daripadaku, mengingat bahwa mereka sudah membuat perkumpulan seperti itu.

Kubuka pintu ruang Tata Usaha, kemudian menemui seorang wanita muda.

"Aa. Haruno-_san_?" tanya wanita muda penjaga ruang TU itu. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Ini adalah map dan jadwal pelajaran kelasmu. Kenapa terlambat di hari pertama?"

"Aa.. tadi sebenarnya aku sudah masuk pagi, tapi karena aku sedang sakit, aku pingsan di tengah jalan, jadi aku dibawa ke ruang kesehatan." kata Sakura, berbohong setengah tepatnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak masuk kalau sedang sakit, Haruno-_san_.." kata wanita muda itu dengan lembut. Hari pertama sekolah takkan terlalu lama. Mungkin sebentar lagi pulang." Wanita muda itu menatap jam besar di ruangan itu.

"Boleh aku menunggu disini?" tanya Sakura, "Aku tak tahu harus menunggu dimana. Aku takut jika aku menunggu di luar aku dikira membolos oleh guru yang baru melihatku."

"Tentu saja boleh.." wanita muda itu tersenyum hangat. Dia sangat baik, senyumnya hangat dan ramah sekali. Siapapun pasti nyaman bersamanya. Aku menunggu dalam kesunyian. Hanya ada suara nafas, langkah kaki wanita muda itu, suara mesin fotokopi dan mesin _printer_, lalu suara ketikan komputer, dan juga..

"Mau dibuatkan minum?" tanya wanita muda itu ketika ia sedang mengaduk teh yang dibuatnya.

Aku menggeleng sopan, "Tidak usah, terima kasih banyak." Aku mencoba tersenyum hangat.

Wanita itu kembali bekerja di depan komputer tuanya –komputer yang masih menggunakan layar cembung. Suara _printer_ kembali beradu dengan suara jari wanita muda itu yang menekan tombol di _keyboard_ dengan cepat. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menghabiskan teh yang barusan dibuatnya. Kupikir teh itu tidak terlalu panas.

TENG! Jam di ruang Tata Usaha berdentang nyaring.

"Haruno -_san_. Kau boleh keluar sekarang. Sudah jam pulang sekolah." kata wanita muda itu. Aku mengangguk, kemudian keluar bersama-sama dengannya. Ia pergi melewati koridor entah kemana. Aku segera pergi menuju taman belakang. Tak lama, bel di menara berdentang keras. Kupikir wanita muda itu pergi untuk membunyikan bel menara.

Aku melihat semua murid berbondong-bondong keluar. Mereka tampak senang, tapi tak seorangpun menyapaku. Aku melongok ke kelasku yang sudah kosong. Kelas itu tampak kusam, hanya dihias _ornament_ mawar di dindingnya. Benar-benar model klasik. Sesudah itu aku kembali ke perjalanan menuju taman belakang sekolah. Kulihat map yang diberikan tadi. Taman belakang takkan jauh lagi.

_Kelas Naruto dan Sasuke dimana ya_... pikirku. Aku berharap bisa pergi dengan mereka, karena aku merasa tak nyaman berjalan sendirian di lorong sepi. Walaupun hari masih siang, pepohonan menutupi sinar matahari sehingga lorong masih tampak gelap. Aku merasa diikuti, diperhatikkan, oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata, aku yakin kalian tahu itu apa. Aku mempercepat langkahku, berharap 'mereka' yang mengikutiku segera pergi.

Lorong ini begitu hening. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku, deru nafasku yang cepat dan langkah kakiku.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentuh pundakku. Refleks aku berteriak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga, menepis tangan yang menyentuh pundakku, dan hendak berlari.

"Dasar penakut, ini aku!" Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika mendengar suara pemuda itu. Tangan dinginnya menahan tanganku. Aku kenal suara ini. Sasuke-_san_!

"S-Sasuke-_sa- _maksudku .. Uchiha-_san_?" Aku mengatur nafasku sambil menatap mata _onyx _Sasuke yang menatap dingin diriku.

"Panggil saja aku Sasuke, Uchiha hanya nama keluargaku." katanya dingin. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunduk, "Maaf aku mengagetkanmu.." dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa koq. Salahku juga, kenapa aku terlalu takut." kataku, "Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke-_san_ hendak pergi ke taman belakang?"

Dia hanya mengangguk. Benar-benar orang yang irit bicara.

"Boleh pergi bersama?" tanyaku, dengan hati-hati, "A-aku belum terlalu mengenal sekolah ini, jadi aku… takut tersesat dan aku takut.. dengan 'mereka' yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku."

"Hn.. tenang saja, mereka sudah tidak ada. Aku baru saja mengusir mereka." Jawab Sasuke, "Aku juga tak tahu arah taman belakang dimana. Ini pertama kalinya _internal power_ mengadakan pertemuan di taman belakang, tanpa menyebutkan bagian mana di sekolah seluas ini."

"Tapi kau berjalan seakan kau sudah mengetahui seluruh isi sekolah ini." kataku, "Lagipula kau pasti sudah setahun diatasku, bukan? Kau terlihat sudah lama sekolah disini."

"Ini bantuan _Shinigami_." sanggah Sasuke, "Dari atas sana.." jari telunjuknya menunjuk langit, "Ia melihat seluruh sekolah ini, dan aku melihat dengan matanya. Hey.. aku masih seumuran denganmu, gadis bodoh.."

"Tapi kau sudah tahu betul perkumpulan itu.. kau pasti sudah lama disini."

"Aku tahu karena aku memang sekolah disini untuk tujuan itu. Aku sudah mencari tahu bersama _Dobe_ sampai sedetail apapun. Aku sudah ikut perkumpulan itu sejak SMP." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan kesal.

"Baiklah.. aku mengerti.." Aku menyerah bertanya lagi, "Lalu, Shinigami itu apa?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, tak mengerti.

"Dia itu sejenis naga. Dari mulutnya ia bisa mengeluarkan kabut ilusi." Sasuke menjelaskan, kelihatannya ia sudah malas berbicara denganku.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian, karena tak tahu harus membicarakan apa, kami kembali diselimuti keheningan sampai pada akhirnya kami sampai di taman belakang. Naruto dan beberapa orang lainnya sudah berkumpul.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto menyambutku hangat, "Waktunya perkenalan dulu.." katanya dengan riang. Ia mendorongku pelan menuju sekelompok pemuda, dan semuanya laki-laki! Aku tidak menemukan perempuan seorangpun di antara mereka.

"Jadi dia anak baru yang kaubicarakan itu?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka. Pemuda berambut panjang dengan suara _bass_. Matanya berwarna biru _indigo_. Ia tampak sangat antusias ketika melihatku. Menyeramkan.

"Iya.. Sakura _-chan_ punya kemampuan melihat kejadian lampau suatu tempat loh. Jarang-jarang ada yang punya kekuatan seperti itu. Aku pikir tidak akan bisa menemukannya secepat itu."

"Kebetulan!" Pemuda berambut seperti nanas langsung tersenyum, "Kita sedang membutuhkannya. Dengan begini kita bisa melanjutkan _trip_ mencari 'itu' lagi nanti saat liburan."

Aku hanya bisa diam. Sepertinya Naruto mengajakku memang karena kekuatanku yang dibutuhkan mereka. Cih. Aku benci merasa dimanfaatkan, walaupun sebetulnya aku senang akhirnya diriku bermanfaat bagi orang lain.

"Kalau aku hanya dimanfaatkan karena kekuatan, lebih baik aku tidak ikut!" Aku menepis tangan Naruto yang memegang pundakku dan berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu dulu Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto menyerukan namaku, "Dasar Shikamaru bodoh! Kau membuatnya marah.."

Aku tetap melanjutkan langkahku, tak peduli Naruto menyerukan namaku berkali-kali dengan suara lantangnya.

"Sakura-_chan_! Maaf… tapi kami mengajakmu ikut bukan hanya karena menginginkan kekuatanmu, Sakura-_chan_! S-Shikamaru terlalu berambisi untuk mencari senjata, karena itu dia membutuhkanmu. Maaf Sakura-_chan_." seru Naruto sambil terengah-engah, "Setidaknya lihatlah dulu.. kalau memang setelah itu kau tetap tidak mau, kami takkan memaksa lagi."

Aku menoleh pada Naruto yang terlihat memohon padaku. Dia ada benarnya juga. Lagipula bukankah mereka mau menolongku untuk mengendalikan kekuatanku? Bukankah aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mencoba bergabung dengan mereka dan belajar mengendalikan kekuatanku sendiri? Ah.. seharusnya aku tak membuat Naruto menjadi seperti itu.

"Baiklah… kali ini kumaafkan. Suatu saat nanti jika aku sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku sendiri, aku mungkin akan keluar demi kepentinganku sendiri." kataku, "Aku tak mau dimanfaatkan oleh rambut nanas itu."

Naruto tampak gembira, "Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_ ! Kami akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Terlebih, Sakura-_chan_ adalah perempuan pertama yang iktu _Internal Power_!" Naruto merangkulku, kembali membawaku ke tempat perkumpulan.

Aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Naruto.

Mungkinkah tanda cinta? Aa. _Baka_! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya semudah itu kan? Lagipula.. tujuanku kan untuk mengendalikan kekuatanku.

* * *

Aku memperhatikkan mereka satu -masing dari mereka punya ciri khas tersendiri. Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakiku menikmati angin di ayunan tua dekat tempat mereka berlatih, aku mulai menilai mereka, mengenal nama-nama mereka, menghafal setiap kekuatan mereka, dengan pengetahuanku dari perpustakaan tua distrik 6. Yang akhirnya kumengerti isinya. Tentu saja, yang paling kumengerti pertama kali adalah Naruto.

Naruto, tipe periang dan tidak mudah menyerah. Selubung yang dibuatnya dari angin tidak mampu ditembus oleh kekuatan sebesar apapun, kecuali satu. Oleh Sasuke sendiri, karena Sasuke tahu betul kelemahan setiap selubung yang dibuat Naruto, setebal apapun itu. Aku bisa merasakan tekanan kekuatannya. Benar-benar selubung yang mustahil untuk ditembus.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya padaku, "Kau tak mau mencoba?"

Aku menggeleng, "Aku tak siap kalau sekarang.." kataku sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. Hari ini aku hanya ingin melihat mereka. '

Naruto mengangguk, wajahnya langsung mengisyaratkan seakan dia mengerti keadaanku yang sekarang dan memaklumiku. Aku senang sekali. Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, aku dimengerti dan tidak dianggap gila oleh seseorang. Ini keajaiban. _Okay_.. aku benar-benar berlebihan.

Mataku beralih kepada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Tapi aku bisa melihat itu! Kekuatannya yang tersebar di seluruh permukaan kulit putihnya. Listrik itu.. aku bisa merasakannya bahkan dari jarak 10 meter. Ia mempunyai sebuah pelindung besar yang sama hebatnya dengan Naruto, selubung yang terlalu kuat.

Aku melihat Naruto menghentikan TD-nya –sebutan kami ketika berlatih saling menyerang– kemudian berjalan mendekati Shikamaru dan Neji, berbicara sesuatu yang kelihatannya lumayan penting, kemudian Neji dan Shikamaru seakan kembali bertanya. Raut wajah mereka sangat serius. Kelihatannya Neji dan Shikamaru adalah senior mereka disini.

"Sakura-_chan_! Bisa kesini?" Naruto memanggilku, seperti biasa, dengan nada suara riang. Aku mengangguk, turun dari ayunan dan setengah berlari mendekatinya.

"Apa benar tadi pagi kau dikejar oleh para arwah?" tanya Neji, menginterogasi.

Aku terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk perlahan, "Y-ya.. mereka merintih padaku dengan suara yang amat menyakitkan telinga."

"Apa rintihan mereka?" Kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Arwah yang paling kudengar rintihannya adalah arwah yang menggenggam pergelangan kakiku." Aku memperlihatkan kemerahan berbentuk tangan di betisku, "Dia bilang 'jangan tinggalkan aku. Dingin.' Lalu dia melanjutkan, 'Kaki ini.. mau kaki ini.' Lalu aku merasa seakan kakiku akan dilepas paksa olehnya."

"Itu aneh.. Arwah disini tak pernah seagresif itu.." kata Neji pada Shikamaru.

"Mungkin karena dia itu perempuan dengan kekuatan itu." timpal Naruto, "Rasanya masuk akal kalau alasannya itu."

"Tapi ini berbahaya. Kalaupun begitu kenapa arwah itu tidak menyerah gadis lain? Bukankah Mia dari kelas XII-2 juga _indigo_. Dia damai-damai saja sekolah disini." Shikamaru duduk di tumpukan batu besar di belakangnya.

"Mereka diperintah…" Sasuke mendekati mereka. Aura tenaga dalamnya masih sangat terasa, membuatku merinding.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Ini kan kasus pertama. Lagipula kalaupun diperintah, oleh siapa? Dalam tujuan apa? Kenapa dia targetnya? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang harus dijawab." kata Neji.

"Aku tak tahu oleh siapa, kenapa dia, atau apa tujuannya. Yang pasti dalangnya sudah lama mengincar Sakura, dan kebetulan.. sekolah ini banyak arwah yang bisa disuruhnya secara paksa." Sasuke menurunkan tingkat aura di tubuhnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan…" kataku pada akhirnya, "Yang pasti aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalian tak perlu khawatir. Mungkin benar kata Naruto, mereka ingin bebas, dan mungkin dengan kekuatanku mereka bisa bebas, atau aku bisa membantu mereka."

"Tapi, kau tahu Sakura-_chan_? Sasuke hampir tak pernah salah soal kasus macam begini…" Naruto terlihat mengkhawatirkanku.

"Mungkin hari ini dia salah… lagipula mana ada yang menginginkanku?" tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil, "Ada-ada saja.. aku kan baru bertemu kalian hari ini.. tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Aku menatap jam tanganku, "Sudah waktunya aku pulang…"

"Untuk jaga-jaga, aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" seru Naruto, "Aku tetap mengkhawatirkanmu, Saku-_chan_! Terlebih kau belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu."

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya," Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto yang hendak menggenggam lenganku, "Kau pulang saja. Katakan pada _Tou-san_ aku akan pulang terlambat."

"Kau tidak sakit 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya Neji, sedikit tak percaya, "Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu mengantar seorang gadis pulang."

"_Urusai_!" Sasuke menatap tajam mereka satu persatu, kemudian dengan sedikit paksaan, mendorong punggungku untuk segera maju dengan tangannya yang kekar.

"Apa aku tak merepotkanmu?" tanyaku waspada, "Aku bisa pulang sendiri koq."

"Aku tak mau mengambil resiko kalau-kalau aku benar." kata Sasuke, "Lebih cepat sampai rumahmu lebih baik."

Aku hanya bisa diam menurutinya. Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau aku berdebat dengannya, aku akan mati luar dalam. Kau tahu maksudku, aku akan mati jiwa dan ragaku.. oke, ini berlebihan. Intinya aku mencari mati dengannya kalau berniat adu mulut dengannya.

"T-tapi bukankah aku bisa minta tolong Naruto?" tanyaku dengan sangat hati-hati, salah-salah aku bisa menyinggungnya dan entah bagaimana nasibku.

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Tanpa menoleh padaku, ia mengeluarkan sepedanya lalu dengan bahasa isyarat dia menyuruhku segera naik di belakangnya.

"Entah kau mau membawaku kemana, yang pasti aku tak mau pulang lebih dari jam 3." Aku segera berpegangan pada pundaknya. Aku bisa merasakan betapa kekarnya dia.

"Pegangan yang kencang." kata Sasuke sebelum ia mengayuh sepedanya dan mengebut di jalan yang sepi. Aku hanya mengangguk, mencengkeram pundaknya –semoga saja dia tidak kesakitan– melihat kanan kiri yang semakin lama semakin tak kukenal.

"Ini sudah masuk wilayah hutan.. kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanyaku. Dan dia tak menjawab. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal, pasrah mengikuti kemauannya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, ia berhenti mengayuh –tepatnya ia sedikit memiringkan sepedanya, untuk membuat benda itu berhenti, entah apa dia tidak punya rem atau bagaimana– lagi-lagi dengan isyarat ia menyuruhku turun dari sepeda. Aku turun, merasakan ilalang-ilalang tinggi menyentuh kakiku.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanyaku.

"Tutup matamu." Sasuke memerintahku seakan aku ini budaknya, "Rasakan segalanya di sekitarmu. Fokus. Bayangkan kau berada di tempat ini sejak lama."

"H-hey! J-jangan bilang kau mau mencoba kekuatanku yang dikatakan Naruto?!"

"Memang begitu tujuanku. Diamlah.. tidak akan lama."

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku menurutinya. Kututup mataku, merasakan segala di sekitarku sampai detail. Mendengar suara burung _hummingbird_ yang berkeliaran disini, suara angin yang berhembus cukup kencang, suara detak jantungku sendiri, deru nafasku. Atau merasakan sentuhan angin di kulitku, ilalang-ilalang yang membelai kakiku.

Tunggu dulu.. aku merasa sekitarku mulai berubah.

Panas! Rasanya sangat panas. Aku mendengar suara tembakan samar-samar, seruan, lalu teriakan menyakitkan seorang wanita, tangisan anak-anak. Hey?! Aku sekarang ada dimana?!

Lalu diantara suara-suara kacau itu, aku mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Buka matamu, perlahan."

Aku menuruti perintahnya. Dan semua berubah!

Padang rumput ilalang tadi berubah menjadi sebuah lapangan abu, hitam kelam. Darah di tanah mengalir membentuk sungai, api yang menyala dimana-mana. Aku melihat seorang perwira yang sedang menodongkan senjata tuanya ke arah seorang wanita yang sedang memeluk anaknya.

"HENTIKAN!" Sia-sia.. suaraku tak keluar.

Suara tangisan anak kecil mengalihkan perhatianku. Di antara balok kayu yang terbakar aku melihat seorang anak, dengan tubuh yang sudah setengahnya terluka, meringkuk menghindari tentara.

Aku mengerti sekarang.

Aku baru menyadari kekuatanku. Aku sedang melihat sejarah sekarang. Aku tak tahan dengan suara-suara teriakan penderitaan mereka. Aku berbalik, berharap di belakangku ada sebuah portal menghubungkan diriku ke padang rumput ilalang. Tidak! Ini sama seperti dulu! Aku tidak bisa keluar! Aku berusaha mencari jalan, dan sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun. Aku hanya mendengar suara isakan, tangisan, dan teriakan penderitaan itu makin keras, membuat telingaku berdenging. Aku menutup telingaku, berharap Sasuke segera memberi aba-aba lagi.

"Tutup matamu perlahan, hilangkan semuanya dari otakmu. Bayangkan kau melihat sebuah pintu dengan sinar terang dalam pikiranmu. Berjalanlah ke arah sana." Suara samar Sasuke kembali terdengar. Aku menghela nafas lega, terlalu lega, lalu segera menurutinya. Berjalan ke arah cahaya.

Aku kembali membuka mataku, mendapati diriku kembali ke padang rumput ilalang.

"Jika kau bisa meresapi, menerima kekuatanmu. Kau mendapat keuntungan banyak dengan itu." kata Sasuke, "Kau hanya tak tahu cara keluar dari situ, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Kenyataannya memang aku tak bisa keluar tanpa aba-abanya.

Sasuke kembali menaiki sepedanya, "Ayo pulang.."

Tanpa disuruh aku segera naik di belakangnya, seperti tadi. Keheningan menyelimuti kami di sepanjang perjalanan ke rumahku, dan aku benci ini. Aku merasa pikiranku masih dipenuh suasana tempat tadi. Aku tak menyangka padang ilalang itu semacam tempat pembantaian dulu.

Ketika sampai di depan rumahku, aku hanya mengucapkan terimakasih, dan berkata hati-hati padanya. Ia mengangguk, hanya mengangguk, tanpa mengucapkan apapun dia segera meninggalkanku.

Aku melihat jam tanganku, sudah jam setengah 12 siang, padahal aku merasa tadi hanya beberapa menit. _Kaa_-_san_ baru pulang jam 3, dan saat yang tidak tepat, aku sedang tak mau sendirian di rumah.

Ketika aku masuk, aku merinding. Rasanya aku tak pernah semerinding ini. Aku segera menaruh asal tasku, kemudian membuka lemari di dapur, mengambil _soup cream_ _instant_ kemudian memasaknya.

Aku masih tak bisa berpikir, apa keuntungan yang bisa kuambil dari kekuatanku? Apa dia pikir aku bisa kembali belajar sejarah dengan melihat kejadian lampau seperti tadi? Tidak, tidak mungkin itu manfaat yang ia maksud.

Setelah supnya selesai, aku segera menghabiskannya, walaupun panas, membuat lidahku sedikit terbakar.

TOK!

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku, segalanya berubah menjadi hening. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu? Apalagi hanya sekali ketuk.

TOK!

Suara itu kembali muncul. Aku mendekati pintu perlahan. Apakah itu tetangga yang memberikan surat edaran? Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah mengunci gerbang! Mana ada yang bisa masuk.

TOK!

Sudah lama aku tak setakut ini. Dengan tangan gemetar aku berusaha menggapai gagang pintu.

"Siapa ya?" tanyaku. Tak ada jawaban.

TOK! Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar.

Aku memegang gagang pintu dengan gemetaran. Kemudian aku merasa bau busuk menyengat dari balik pintu. Sesuatu dalam tubuhku bergejolak, ingin tanganku segera membuka pintu.

Tidak! Aku tak sanggup. Apapun yang ada di depan sana pasti tidak bagus.

Kali ini sesuatu itu tidak lagi mengetuk, tapi mengoyang-goyangkan gagang pintunya. Aku tak bisa berpikir! Aku panik! Aku segera memutar kunci, segera menjauhi pintu. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, aku tersandung. Tidak! Apapun itu, kumohon, segera pergilah!

Bau busuk itu makin menyengat. Membuatku hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Lalu tiba-tiba bau itu menghilang.

Aku sudah tak merasakan takut lagi. Rasanya hawa tadi seakan terisap sesuatu dan menghilang begitu saja. Aku bangkit berdiri, suasana masih hening mencekam. Aku mendekati pintu, memutar kuncinya untuk membuka pintunya, dan membukanya perlahan.

BRAK! Pintu itu terbuka lebar dengan paksa. Aku terhempas, terjatuh kembali. Sebelum aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, aku melihat bayangan hitam besar di ambang pintu rumahku. Mata merahnya, bau busuk tadi.. hawa mencekam ini.

Aku akan menyesal telah membuka pintu itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

_Internal Power – To Be Continued_

* * *

Taraa~ This is it, Chapter 2!

Aku merasa senang ketika banyak yang ingin aku melanjutkan fanfic ini. Mohon maaf kalau beberapa chapter awal aku tak menyediakan romance yang berarti.. ^^"7 Kuharap aku bisa menyisipkan romance di beberapa chapter depan.

Aku merencanakan bahwa kekuatan Sakura akan sama dengan kekuatan canon-nya, tapi aku akan menyediakan beberapa modifikasi di satu atau dua chapter depan. Kuharap kalian akan menyukainya.. X3

Dan maaf karena fanfic ini akan banyak pergantian POV.. ;w;) *dibakar massa*

Sekian dari author, semoga kalian senang membacanyaa.. X3

Mohon maaf kalo ada typo atau semacamnya... Orz

Mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3 - Protecting

内の電力

Uchi no Denryoku – Internal Power

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**UnD © ****FairyErzaScarlet – Yatogami Tohka**

_Genre: Adventure – Fantasy – Friendship – Supernatural – Mystery_

_Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno_

_Warning: AU, OOC_

* * *

_As usually_.. kita awali dengan balas review dulu.. X3

_**Hadni**__**:**_Ada typo?! OAO) *shock* *jantungan* /gagitu/ XD Baiklah.. kuharap chapter 3 ga ada typo. Berbau sudah terlalu mainstream, coba berwangi.. XD *dibakar karena garing* Benarkah? Sebenarnya kalau mau ngembangin juga harus ada kegiatan yang menunjang.. ^^)b .. Sering2 Review yaa.. XD *kecup manja*

_**Natsuyakiko32 : **_Siapa yaa? Yuk kita lihat di Chapter 3 ini.. XD Salam kenal juga.. *sundul sayang* /?

_**Febri feven : **_ Siap bos.. w)7 Segera dilanjut sesegera mungkin~

_**Hanazono yuri : **_Siap! w)/ Ikutin terus ceritanya yaa..

_**Mia Dullindal : **_Benarkah? QwQ) Author sangat sungguh terharu sekali. *cium manja* *dibakar karena kalimatnya ga efektif* Kekuatannya bakal terkuak, antara di chapter ini atau gak dichapter depan. Anggota2 yang muncul di chapter 1 sama 2 juga belum semua terkumpul loh.. X3

_**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : **_Kurang panjang? OwO) Tenang! Makin lama akan makin panjang.. tergantung cerita sih.. XD

_**Tharaaw : **_Nubee? Dulu kayaknya pernah denger tuh.. 'w') Arigatou~ Ikutin terus ceritanya yaa..

_**Namikaze ares putera :**_ Kelihatannya begitu ya? Tenang.. chapter2 selanjutnya Naruto gak akan terlihat selemah itu koq.. ^^)b

_**Iwahashi Hani :**_ Pasti~ X3 Waktu buat juga deg-degan soalnya.. sendirian di rumah… ;w;)w

_**Kazuran :**_ Arigatou Kazuran-san.. ^^)b

Yosh! Kita lanjutkan ke chapter 3!

* * *

_Aku sudah tak merasakan takut lagi. Rasanya hawa tadi seakan terisap sesuatu dan menghilang begitu saja. Aku bangkit berdiri, suasana masih hening mencekam. Aku mendekati pintu, memutar kuncinya untuk membuka pintunya, dan membukanya perlahan._

_BRAK! Pintu itu terbuka lebar dengan paksa. Aku terhempas, terjatuh kembali. Sebelum aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, aku melihat bayangan hitam besar di ambang pintu rumahku. Mata merahnya, bau busuk tadi.. hawa mencekam ini._

_Aku akan menyesal telah membuka pintu itu._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

Chapter 3_  
_

* * *

_**Sakura's POV **_

Dimana aku?

Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun, seakan seluruh syaraf tubuhku mati begitu saja. Aku mencoba membuka mataku, tapi hanya kegelapan yang ada disana. Aku mencoba menggapai sesuatu yang bisa menjadi peganganku, tapi tak ada apa-apa. Aku mencoba bangkit dan berjalan, mencoba menemukan cahaya, tidak ada. Apa aku sudah mati? Arwah bayangan hitam itu telah menangkapku?

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan panas luar biasa di seluruh tubuhku. Rasanya seperti semua tulangku hendak meleleh. Asap mengepul keluar dari seluruh tubuhku. Tidak! Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kalaupun aku mati, aku ingin mati secepat mungkin! Aku ingin keluar!

"Sakura.. bangunlah!"Aku mendengar suara. Suara yang sedari tadi kutunggu. Sasuke!

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bangun. Aku benar-benar tersesat dalam kegelapan pekat. Aku mencoba mencari sumber suara samar Sasuke. Sia-sia, terlalu gelap. Dingin.

"T-tolong… g-gelap.. d-dingin…" Aku mendengar suara rintihan yang tidak asing lagi. Suara arwah yang pertama kali kulihat, kurasakan, dan kudengar di sekolah.

Sekali lagi, setelah kejadian di sekolah itu, arwah itu menggenggam kakiku, dengan keras, dengan kuku-kuku tajam runcingnya, menusuk jaringan kulitku. Aku bisa melihat banyak darah keluar dari sana. Ingin aku berteriak sekencang mungkin. Tapi sia-sia. Suaraku tidak keluar.

Pijakanku berubah menjadi lumpur yang kemudian menghisapku perlahan. Tangan-tangan penuh lendir, darah dan lumpur muncul secara tiba-tiba, menarik-narik semua anggota tubuhku. Berusaha menenggelamkanku. Berusaha melepas semua anggota tubuhku secara paksa, merobek kulitku.

Aku akan mati sekarang juga.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

"Sakura…"

Aku membuka mataku tiba-tiba, melihat diriku tergeletak di atas rumput ilalang. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Aku masih hidup, semua tubuhku masih utuh. Tidak ada luka sedikitpun. Pada akhirnya aku menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi memanggil namaku, entah penuh kekhawatiran atau tidak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang masih sedikit sakit. Panas dingin.

"Tiba-tiba saat aku mau mengeluarkanmu dari masa lampau, kau langsung pingsan." jawab Sasuke, "Kau pingsan sekitar 1 jam."

"Begitu ya…" Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Lega sekali, itu semua hanya mimpi buruk belaka.

"Jika kau bisa meresapi, menerima kekuatanmu. Kau mendapat keuntungan banyak dengan itu." kata Sasuke sambil beranjak berdiri, "Kau hanya tak tahu cara keluar dari situ, bukan?"

Eh… Kalimat itu… kalimat itu terasa familiar. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tunggu dulu. Aku merasa kejadian ini sama persis seperti… aku lupa sama persis dimana. Aku yakin Sasuke pernah mengatakan hal yang sama di suatu tempat.

Sasuke kembali menaiki sepedanya, "Ayo pulang.."

Aku ingat sekarang! Kejadian ini… kejadian ini sama persis dengan mimpiku! Sama seperti mimpiku, tanpa aba-aba aku langsung naik di belakangnya. Keheningan, sama seperti mimpi, menyelimuti kami. Aku hanya bisa diam memikirkan nasibku jika semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan mimpi. Memikirkan cara bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari sesuatu yang aneh ini.

Ketika sampai di depan rumahku, aku hanya mengucapkan terimakasih, dan berkata hati-hati padanya. Ia mengangguk, hanya mengangguk, jelas hanya mengangguk, dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun dia segera meninggalkanku. Yeah, semuanya terjadi urut seperti dalam mimpiku.

"Sasuke!" Aku berseru memanggil namanya sekeras mungkin. Kulihat dari kejauhan ia menghentikan sepedanya, sesaat menoleh padaku, lalu mengayuh sepedanya kembali ke depan rumahku.

"Hn? _Nande_?" Dia menatapku dengan pandangan dingin. Mata yang mengatakan 'cepat-katakan-supaya-aku-segera-pulang'.

"B-boleh t-temani aku?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati, "A-aku merasa tak enak sendirian.."

"Hah?" Seakan menatapku tak percaya, dan bukannya menemaniku, merasa kasihan padaku. Dia malah mengoceh, "Kau menjadi takut setelah melihat kekuatanmu? Bodoh…" Dia tertawa menghina lalu segera meninggalkanku, mengayuh sepedanya kencang.

"Hua! SASUKE!" Aku kembali menyerukan namanya. Tapi kurasa ia mengabaikanku dan pergi menghilang di pertigaan jalan. Apa dia tidak merasa kasihan padaku? Dia hampir membuatku trauma akut! (?)

"Menyebalkan! Dasar ayam bodoh!" umpatku. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tak bisa menelepon Naruto. Apalagi minta bantuan tetangga. 'Kan memalukan sekali. Aku harus menghadapinya sendiri. Semoga saja semua ini tidak seperti mimpi.

Aku masuk dengan perlahan, amat hati-hati. Memutar kunci –perlahan tapi pasti–, kemudian mengunci gerbangnya, memastikan gemboknya benar-benar terkunci. Setelah itu aku segera membuka pintu rumahku dan mengunci ganda. Aku menghalangi pintu itu dengan sebuah rak kecil penuh tumpukan buku. Lalu, mencoba menyamakan dengan mimpi, aku mengambil _soup cream instant_ di lemari dan memasaknya. Aku ingin menyelidiki apakah semua sama dengan mimpi.

Semenit, dua menit… masih damai. Rumahku masih hening dan sepi. Hanya suara burung-burung di luar yang masih terdengar. Setelah selesai masak, aku segera memakannya habis, walaupun masih panas. Lidahku jadi terasa terbakar. Aku segera mengambil _soft drink_ di kulkas.

Ketika hendak membuka pintu kulkas, aku mendengar…

Suara sepatu, kurasa sepatu bot, di luar pintu rumahku.

Bau busuk sama seperti di mimpi menyengat, langsung mengisi seluruh ruangan rumahku. Aku langsung menutup hidungku. Apa dia benar-benar ada di luar sana? Mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan? Tidak! Aku akan, um.. aku harus membuatnya menjadi mimpi belaka!

Aku mendekati pintu. Bau busuk itu perlahan menghilang. Aku melongok ke bawah, melalui sela-sela bawah pintu rumahku yang tak menyentuh lantai. Aku melihat, sama seperti mimpi, bayangan hitam besar.

TOK!

Nah! Lengkap sudah. Dia sudah mengetuk pintu. Aku menjauh sedikit. Aku merasa kalau kuabaikan, mungkin dia akan menghilang, menyerah –walau aku tak begitu percaya arwah bisa menyerah. Akhirnya aku segera mengambil _headset _di saku baju dan memasangnya ke ponsel, mengencangkan _volume_-nya agar aku tak mendengar ketukannya.

Aku membereskan piring bekas makan sambil bersenandung mengikuti irama musik, kemudian hendak mengambil tas dan naik ke kamar atas, ponselku tiba-tiba mati.

"Aneh.. padahal masih penuh.." keluhku. Aku melepas _headset_ dan mencari _charge _ponselku.

TOK!

Bayangan itu kembali mengetuk, kali ini ketukannya lebih keras.

Aku masih tak menghiraukannya. Mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai hal yang tidak biasa kulakukan. Dimulai dari membuka siaran berita di televisi dengan _volume_ keras –tak peduli tetangga akan bilang apa nanti pada _kaa-san_– lalu membuka siaran radio yang biasa _kaa-san _dengar. Semua dilakukan untuk menyamarkan suara ketukan itu, tapi…

Berapapun besar volume yang dinyalakan, suara ketukan itu selalu lebih besar, lebih terdengar dan lebih dominan dari suara-suara yang dihasilkan oleh semua barang elektronik ini. Aku menyerah. Kumatikan televisi dan radio, lalu berdiri menghadap pintu utama rumah.

Jika aku naik ke kamar, mungkin… dia malah akan mengetuk jendelaku. Dan itu jauh lebih menakutkan dibandingkan dia mengetuk pintu rumahku. Bisa-bisa ia menampakkan wujudnya yang seram, bukan? Aku hanya bisa berharap rak kecil dan tumpukan buku itu bisa mmenahan kalau-kalau dia mendobrak pintu. Ugh! Tidak mungkin.. Dia hanya bayangan. Tapi dia bisa mengetuk. Kalau dia hanya bayangan, kenapa dia tidak masuk begitu saja? Kenapa dia harus mengetuk pintu rumahku? Memberi kesan horror? Pfft. Jangan membuatku tertawa. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang? Kenapa aku yang diincarnya? Karena tadi? Tidak ada hubungannya dengan bayangan besar itu, kan? _Okay, _pikiranku dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak logis.

Aku tidak mau merepotkan Naruto, apalagi Sasuke bodoh itu. Dia ayam bodoh yang punya wujud manusia yang sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan untuk waktu genting seperti ini. Aku mungkin bisa melawannya sendiri. Dia hanya bayangan, ingat itu. Dia hanya sosok tak berwujud. Aku manusia, punya wujud. Aku pasti jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan sesuatu yang tidak punya wujud.

Bayangan itu masih saja mengetuk pintu. Aku mulai frustasi. Tanganku gemetaran. Perlahan tapi pasti aku mengambil ponsel dan menelepon Naruto. A.. Harapanku hilang.. Malah masuk ke pesan suara. Semua tubuhku langsung lemas. Dia satu-satunya orang yang paling kuharapkan datang sekarang menyelamatkanku!

"_Hoi, Naruto Uzumaki disini. Karena sang empunya ponsel sedang sibuk, tinggalkan pesan saja… *pip* "_

Aku hendak melempar ponsel. Kenapa disaat seperti ini Naruto malah tak bisa dihubungi sih! Ugh! Menyebalkan. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah menahan emosi. Aku harus tetap tenang. Jangan gegabah, jangan berteriak, apalagi jadi gila hanya karena bayangan bodoh itu. Aku hendak menelepon Sasuke, tapi.. aku takut dia masih di jalan.

Tidak! Mungkin juga dia sudah pulang! Aku harus meneleponnya! Tak peduli dia ada dimana.. Aku harus minta bantuannya. Aku menekan nomornya, lalu…

_Yokatta!_ Bisa tersambung!

"_Ada apa?" _suara _bass_-nya terdengar kesal. Dari suaranya saja aku sudah tahu kalau menurutnya ini tidak penting ia akan segera menutup telepon.

"N-ne, Sasuke! A-aku butuh bantuanmu. K-kau bisa kembali ke rumahku?" tanyaku dengan hati hati. Kuharap dia mau.

"_Kau gila. Aku sudah di rumah dan malas beranjak." _Jawabannya begitu dingin dan agak menusuk. Terutama awal kalimatnya.

"Tapi, S-Sasuke.." TOK! Suara ketukannya semakin kencang setiap aku memanggil nama Sasuke, "A-Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu.."

Dia terdiam sejenak. Sedangkan suara ketukan itu kembali terdengar dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Aku mulai takut. Perasaanku mulai tak terkendali. Aku mendekat ke meja kecil di sebelahku, mengambil vas. Aku akan melemparnya kalau dia mendobrak masuk. Gagang pintu mulai bergerak-gerak tak karuan. Bau busuk kembali menyengat –lebih menyengat dari yang tadi. "S-Sasuke?" Aku memanggilnya lagi.

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?"_ tanya Sasuke, tetap dengan intonasi tak pedulinya.

"A-aku, tak melakukan apa-apa tapi.."

" –_Dalam soal apa kau membutuhkanku? Pentingkah?"_ Dia kembali bertanya, tanpa merasa bersalah dia telah memotong kalimatku.

Sekarang bayangan itu seakan menendang-nendang pintu. Aku tak tahu apa tetangga menyadari rumahku begitu berisik atau tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan keselamatanku. Apa aku akan mati sekarang? Bukankah aku terlalu muda untuk mati?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Sasuke _Baka_! Benar-benar tak bisa diharapkan.

Tak peduli aku masih terhubung dengan Sasuke di ponsel. Aku mulai melempar apapun ke pintu, "PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! HANTU BRENGSEK! PERGILAH!" Buku, vas, majalah… semua jadi korban.

"_Oi! Sakura! Kau kenapa?! Sakura!" _Tampaknya ayam bodoh itu sudah mulai mengkhawatirkanku. Masa bodoh..

Tidak bisa.. tidak bisa kutahan lagi ketakutanku. Tubuhku gemetaran, tidak siap mati. Aku melihat dengan mataku yang entah mengapa memudar, pintu itu bergerak. Maju, mundur karena terhalang rak buku. Sudah terbuka. Aku hanya bisa menyerah.

Aku berbicara dengan ponsel yang entah masih tersambung atau tidak, "Sasuke…" Pintu didobrak. Buku-buku dan rak berjatuhan. Bayangan hitam besar. Bertudung hitam, membawa tongkat. Tangannya yang hanya terdiri dari kerangka tulang seakan mau menggapaiku. "Sasuke!" Tangannya hampir menggapai wajahku.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi kupikir ini menyangkut kekuatannya…"

"Begitukah? Jika begini terus, ia tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian, bukan?"

"Aku hanya tak mengerti kenapa bayangan itu mengincarnya. Maksudku mungkin bayangan itu mewakili semua bangsanya untuk mendatanginya."

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menolongnya?"

"Soal itu sedang dipikirkan. Yang pasti, bersyukur saja dia masih bisa selamat."

"Dia multitalenta.. termasuk _sixth sense_-nya yang punya banyak kekuatan. Menurutku, wajar kalau ia diincar."

"Hmm.. aku setuju dengannya. Mungkin arwah-arwah itu menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Kalau kulihat dari auranya, bayangan itu bayangan masa lalu.. maksudku, dia berasal dari masa lalu."

"Mungkin karena aku memperlihatkan Sakura kekuatannya waktu mengantarnya pulang sekolah."

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, _Teme_?! Harus pada waktu yang tepat!"

"Kau hanya mengulur-ulur waktu, _Dobe_. Sama saja kau membuang waktu sementara dia sama sekali tidak tahu kemampuan besarnya."

"Tapi kalau kondisi mentalnya tidak cukup siap, dia bisa trauma!"

"Aku setuju pada Sasuke, soal ini tidak bisa mengulur waktu lagi, Naruto. Kalaupun trauma, masih bisa disembuhkan, bukan?"

"Dia sempat menahanku untuk menemaninya, kupikir dia sudah tahu kejadian tadi akan terjadi."

"Mungkin ketika dia pingsan –seperti yang kau ceritakan–, dia bermimpi.."

"Masuk akal.."

Setelah mendengar percakapan yang aku tidak tahu siapa yang bicara, dan bahkan tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku mendapati diriku berada di rumah, entah rumah siapa. Baju sekolahku sudah tergantikan dengan baju rumah biasa. Aku menatap sekelilingku. Naruto, Sasuke, satu gadis berambut ungu-biru dan satu gadis berambut pirang, satu laki-laki berambut mangkuk, satu laki-laki berkulit pucat.

"_Dare_?" Aku beranjak duduk sambil memegangi kepalaku yang sakit, menatap satu persatu orang yang tidak kuketahui namanya, "_Dare desu ka_?"

"Aa, Sakura-_chan_. Yang berambut ungu-biru itu Hinata, dan yang berambut pirang Ino. Yang berkulit pucat, Sai." Naruto menjelaskan, "Waktu IP berkumpul saat kau pertama kali melihat, mereka tidak datang karena ada urusan."

"_Sou ka_…" Aku menunduk, "_A-Ano.. _apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyaku pada Naruto.

"_Teme_.. Maksudku Sasuke menemukanmu terkapar di rumahmu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Rumahmu begitu berantakan, tapi tenang saja. Sudah kembali seperti semula."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Berterimakasihlah pada Ino dan Hinata. Mereka sukarela membantumu dan membereskan rumahmu.." kata Naruto.

Aku menatap Hinata dan Ino yang tersenyum ramah dan lembut kepadaku, lalu aku mengembangkan senyumku, "_Arigatou_.."

"_Daijoubu_.. Anggota IP adalah keluarga, jadi harus saling bantu membantu. Aku juga tak keberatan, bukan begitu Hinata?" gadis berambut pirang itu, Ino, menoleh pada Hinata dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun_ bilang Sakura-_chan_ sedang diincar. Aku akan membantu sebisaku." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu, aku ada dimana sekarang?" Aku kembali menoleh pada Naruto.

"Sekarang kau ada di…"

" –Rumahku." Sasuke memotong kalimat Naruto.

"Y-ya, Sakura-_chan_. Rumahmu paling dekat dengan rumah _Teme, _jadi kau dibawa ke rumah _Teme_. Lagipula, ini juga mencegah kau diserang lagi." Naruto kembali menjelaskan.

Aku tak menanggapi lagi. Hanya terdiam. Lalu kuputuskan untuk menceritakannya pada mereka. Soal mimpi yang hampir menjadi kenyataan itu, "_A-ano_.. sebelumnya.. aku bermimpi.. tentang kejadian tadi. A-aku sudah tahu kalau itu akan terjadi, t-tapi kupikir mimpi itu hanya mimpi jadi tak kuhiraukan."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?!" Sasuke menatapku dengan dingin.

"K-karena aku yakin kau takkan menanggapi dengan serius, mungkin kau akan bilang kalau itu memang hanya mimpi." Aku tak mau kalah, "Aku juga tak mau merepotkan Sasuke yang sudah menunjukkan kemampuanku dan mengantarku pulang."

"Terserah apa katamu, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan alasannya ketika kau meneleponku?!" Sasuke kembali menyerangku dengan pertanyaan dan tatapan tajamnya.

"K-Karena kau akan menganggapku bercanda, m-mungkin. Kau juga bilang kau malas beranjak keluar rumah lagi. Kau bahkan mengatakanku gila sebelum aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi!" Aku hampir terisak. Serangan jitu untuk laki-laki, menangis.

"Kalau kau menceritakan, aku pasti segera datang! Dasar bodoh. Wanita memang susah dimengerti.."

"T-tapi kau akhirnya datang juga kan.. kenapa?"

"Karena kau berteriak seperti orang gila, lalu meneriakkan namaku 3 kali. Kaupikir aku bodoh, menganggap itu semua tidak penting dan mengira kau baik-baik saja?!" Sasuke tampak kesal padaku, tapi aku bisa melihat kekhawatiran yang begitu besar dan mendalam lewat tatapan mata _onyx_-nya. Aku pun hanya bisa menunduk, sedikit merasa bersalah tetapi juga merasa kesal.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke, Sakura.. yang penting kan kau selamat.." kata Hinata menenangkanku. Aku sedikit senang mendengar kata 'kau selamat'. Aku memang selamat, pada akhirnya.

"Apa mimpi itu menandakan Sakura bisa meramal masa depan?" tanya Naruto pada Ino dan Hinata.

"Tidak, kurasa itu hanya kebetulan, atau mungkin peringatan saja. Sakura tidak punya kemampuan semacam itu.." jawab Ino, "Setelah ini, yang kuyakinkan adalah, Sakura-_chan_.. kau tidak boleh sendirian lagi."

"K-kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Karena dia akan kembali lagi, kembali dan kembali lagi. Memangnya arwah punya perasaan menyerah? Mereka akan terus begitu sampai mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Salah satu sifat arwah yang patut ditiru. Pantang menyerah." jawab Ino.

"Kalau begitu dia akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Kenapa dia tidak tinggal di rumah _Teme_ saja?" kata Naruto tanpa dosa, "Lagipula _Teme_ juga tinggal sendiri kan? Rumah _Teme _terlalu besar untuk seorang diri. Bertambah satu juga tidak akan jadi masalah bukan?" Naruto menoleh pada sahabatnya.

"Hn."

"A-apa tidak apa-apa? Aku bisa tinggal di rumah Ino atau Hinata kan?" tanyaku pada Naruto.

"_Gomen ne_, Sakura-_chan_. Aku punya adik, jadi rumahku sudah penuh, terlebih … Neji, s-sepupuku juga tinggal bersamaku." kata Hinata menjelaskan.

"Rumahku terlalu jauh dari rumahmu, Sakura-_chan_.. Nanti repot kalau kau butuh sesuatu dari rumahmu bukan?" kata Ino.

"B-bagaimana aku memberitahu _kaa-san_ tentang ini?" tanyaku, mengingat ibuku pasti akan mengoceh kalau tahu aku menginap di rumah cowok.

"_Daijoubu_… aku sudah memberitahukannya bahwa Sakura akan menginap sekitar seminggu denganku." Ino memamerkan layar ponsel yang menampilkan pesannya dengan _kaa-san_. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Entah lega atau bagaimana, aku sendiri tak mengerti.

"A-ano.. Terimakasih.." kataku, "Terimakasih karena kalian telah mau direpotkan oleh gadis tak tahu diri sepertiku.." aku menunduk.

"Sesama anggota IP harus saling membantu, Sakura-_chan_.. Kalau masalah arwah, aku akan senang kalau terlibat." Ino tertawa. Ino memang sangat ceria, dan menurutku, akan sedikit cerewet.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mereka. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 5. Ino bilang barang-barang yang mungkin kubutuhkan seperti baju seragam, buku, dan baju rumah serta pakaian dalam telah ia siapkan di sebuah koper. Aku sangat bersyukur tidak perlu repot memindahkan barang-barangku selagi aku masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar seperti ini. Sedari tadi Sai sama sekali tidak berbicara. Ia hanya menggambar dan menggambar.

"S-sai.." aku memanggilnya, "Apa yang sedang kaugambar?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya menggambar hewan." Sai menjawab tanpa menolehku, "Untuk mencari arwah itu."

"Aa, aku lupa menjelaskan tentang kemampuan Ino, Hinata dan Sai.." kata Naruto, "Ehem! Sai itu disebut penggambar. Ia bisa menggambar sesuatu tanpa melihatnya. Gambar yang ia buat bisa menjadi nyata.. "

Aku mengangguk.

"Hinata bisa melihat jarak jauh. Kekuatan mata ini disebut _Byakugan_. Dia juga bisa membuat selubung sepertiku. Ino bisa memindahkan jiwanya, dan dengan itu mengendalikan orang agar bergerak sesuai dengan kemauannya.."

"Aku dan Hinata harus segera pulang. Tidak baik bagi wanita pulang terlalu malam." kata Ino sambil bersiap-siap, "Kalau Saku-_chan_ tak kuat masuk sekolah, lebih baik tidak usah ya.. Sekolah memang menyeramkan, aku takut kau diserang lagi."

"Iya, aku mengerti. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya." kataku, "Hati-hati di jalan, Ino-_chan_, Hinata-_chan_…" Aku melambaikan tangan perlahan.

"_Jaa, _Sakura-_chan_!" kata Ino, lalu mereka keluar dari ruanganku yang langsung menuju taman dan pintu keluar.

"Aku juga pamit pulang.." Sai membereskan peralatan gambarnya dan memasukannya ke dalam ransel, "Berhati-hatilah, Sakura.." Sai tersenyum kecil padaku, lalu melambaikan tangan pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau juga pulanglah, _Dobe_.." kata Sasuke seakan mengusir, "Sudah malam. Dan Sakura harus kembali istirahat."

"Oi, _Teme_. Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Lagipula aku juga harus menempelkan _kekkai_-ku di rumahmu." kata Naruto agak kesal, lalu menunjukkan kertas dengan tulisan yang tidak kumengerti, tapi kekuatannya bisa kurasakan bahkan tanpa menyentuhnya sekalipun.

"Kalau begitu segera tempelkan dan pulanglah ke habitatmu, _Dobe_.." Sasuke menatapnya sedikit menghina.

Naruto bangkit berdiri, kemudian keluar, lalu menempelkan kertas _kekkai_ itu di setiap tempat. Aku merasakan rumah ini telah terlindungi, entah sampai kapan. Aku mempercayai Naruto. _Kekkai_ ini pasti kuat dan tidak akan membiarkan arwah itu menembus masuk. Lagipula…

Lagipula, ada Sasuke yang akan melindungiku bukan?

Atau bahkan dia sama sekali tidak peduli padaku?

"N-ne, Sasuke.." Aku memanggil namanya pelan, "K-kenapa kau kelihatan begitu khawatir?" tanyaku, mengingat tatapan mata Sasuke tadi sempat terlihat sangat khawatir. Walaupun aku juga tidak mau terlalu percaya diri bahwa seorang Uchiha yang dingin mengkhawatirkan gadis sepertiku yang sepertinya hanya bisa dikatakan pengganggu.

Dia terdiam, "Kenapa ya… entahlah. Tak penting juga." jawabnya, "Hanya tiba-tiba perasaan itu muncul."

BLUSH! Tidak-tidak, aku tidak boleh menampakkan wajah memerahku ini. Aku sedikit memalingkan wajah. Lalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "L-lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan terhadap arwah itu? Maksudku apa yang akan IP lakukan?"

"Mencari tahu, menyelidiki, memahami, membunuh.. kemungkinan. Apapun bisa terjadi."

"Apa kau akan melindungiku?"

Sasuke menatapku. A-aa.. aku sangat takut dia marah, tapi aku dengan berani mengulang pertanyaanku. Pertanyaan yang akan menjawab segalanya, kalaupun benar.

"K-kau akan melindungiku bukan?"

Dia terus menatapku, menatapku dengan tatapan yang pilu, tapi aku merasakan kehangatan. Berbeda dari tatapannya yang biasa. "_Boku ga iru, boku ga kimi wo mamotte ageru eien ni.._" Lalu dengan muka yang sedikit memerah, "_Boku ga wo mamoritai, daisuki dakara.._"

* * *

_Boku ga iru.. boku ga kimi wo mamotte ageru eien ni.. _

_Boku ga wo mamoritai, daisuki dakara.._

* * *

_Daisuki dakara…_

* * *

Author kembalii ganti penname menjadi Yatogami Tohka, gara2 nonton Date A Live dan tiba-tiba suka sama Tohka ../ha

Author baru kembali dari UAS, kesibukkan acara OSIS, kesibukkan merayakan Natal, dan Author merasa bersalah meninggalkan cerita ini dalam waktu lama..

Merii Kurisumasu, bagi yang merayakan..X3

Yatogami Tohka

RnR Please...


	4. Chapter 4 - Yui

内の電力

Uchi no Denryoku – Internal Power

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**UnD © Yatogami Tohka**

_Genre: Adventure – Fantasy – Friendship – Supernatural – Mystery_

_Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno_

_Warning: AU, OOC_

_As usually_.. kita awali dengan balas review dulu.. X3

_**Hanazono Yuri : **_Pasti dilanjut! Yuri-san tenang saja yaa.. *A*)9 /nak

_**Febri Feven : **_Kali ini akan lebih cepat upde! *w*)9 semoga.. /lah

_**UchiHaru Dian : **_Tentu bisa, Dian-san! *w*)9 dengan senang hati akan terus dilanjut sampai ajal .. /ha

_**Sherlock Holmes**__**: **_Aaaa! *0*) Sepertinya kita sudah kenal.. *w*) Penname-ku yang paling pertama di LIC, DuWeldenvarden? Ingat tidak? *w*) Atau mungkin beda orang ya ._. *dibakar* Naah, kalau soal itu akan diberitahu di Chapter ini.. XDD Soal kekuatan Sakura, kekuatannya itu melihat ke masa lampau..

_**Yoru**_ _**: **_Translate-nya ada di chapter ini, Yoru-chan ikuti terus ceritanya yaaa.. X3

_**Eysha 'Cherryblossom : **_Artinya bakal ada disini yaa.. X3 ikuti terus ceritanya Eysha-san.. *ketjup* /gak

_**Uchiha Cherry Rania17 : **_Silahkan.. ^^)b ikuti terus ceritanya yaaa.. X3

_**Iwahashi Hani : **_Uwaaa.. *w*) Hani-san tau arti dialog terakhir yaa.. *w*)b Bagus~ /nak/ Iya juga yak.. XDD padahal tadinya mau kubuat agak lama dia mencairnya, tapi kasian ah.. XD

_**Mitsuka Sakurai : **_Yosh! Ikuti terus ceritanya yaa.. X3 *tsundul tsayang* /gak

_**Iqlima : **_^^)b Jadinya kita terlindungi bukan? Asalkan kita percaya pada-Nya, kita pasti akan dilindungi oleh-Nya.. ^^)b

**_Mia Dullindal :_ **Nah! Intinya itu aja. XD tapi kecepatan ya kalau Sasuke udah nyatain suka ma Sakura? ;w;) Lee nanti ceritanya ikut klub beladiri, jadi dia kekuatannya Taijutsu, kayak canon.. Beberapa arwah bukan berbentuk bayangan, ada juga yang punya wujud. Lee biasanya menghadapi arwah yang seperti itu, walau memang cukup kuat sih arwahnya.. ;w;) yang penting dia berjasa.. *w*)b

Tapi… menurut kalian, sebelum kalian tahu artinya nanti, arti kata-kata yang Sasuke bilang di chapter 3 apa? :3 Author penasaran.. XD .. kalo boleh bisa dikasih tau di review nanti.. /ngarepamatlugthor/ Dan author sangat tersanjung kalian menyukai ceritanya.. ;w;)

_**Yosh! **_Kita lanjut ke Chapter 4

* * *

"_Apa kau akan melindungiku?" _

_Sasuke menatapku. A-aa.. aku sangat takut dia marah, tapi aku dengan berani mengulang pertanyaanku. Pertanyaan yang akan menjawab segalanya, kalaupun benar. _

"_K-kau akan melindungiku bukan?"_

_Dia terus menatapku, menatapku dengan tatapan yang pilu, tapi aku merasakan kehangatan. Berbeda dari tatapannya yang biasa. __**"Boku ga iru, boku ga kimi wo mamotte ageru eien ni.."**__ Lalu dengan muka yang sedikit memerah__**, "Boku ga wo mamoritai, daisuki dakara.."**_

* * *

Chapter 4 – Yui

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

Apa?

Aku tidak salah dengar, bukan?

Tunggu dulu. Aku sedang dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Aku masih dalam tekanan batin karena peristiwa tadi. Aku mungkin masih berhalusinasi. Telingaku mungkin tidak bekerja dengan baik karena mentalku sendiri sedang berantakan. Aku mungkin salah dengar. Dia.. tidak mungkin.. menyatakan cinta padaku. Seorang Uchiha yang dingin menyatakan cinta pada orang sepertiku? Itu 'kan mustahil!

Aku menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih memerah, lalu menyadari sedari tadi wajahku ikut memerah, semerah tabung pemadam kebakaran. Sasuke berbalik, menghindari kontak mata denganku, dan mungkin dia akan sangat berterimakasih kepada Naruto karena tiba-tiba Naruto datang menggantikan atmosfer salah tingkah di ruangan ini.

"Oi, _Teme_.. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menempelkan beberapa _kekkai_ lagi.. bisakah?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan anggukan, padahal aku berharap bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Pasti sangat _kawai_! Oke, aku harus menghentikan segala kegiranganku. Mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri dengan menyimpulkan kalau dia benar-benar.. jelas benar-benar menyatakan cinta padaku. Atau mungkin dia hanya mengerjaiku supaya aku tidak pundung seperti ini lagi?

_"Boku ga iru, boku ga kimi wo mamotte ageru eien ni.."_

"_Boku ga wo mamoritai, daisuki dakara.."_

Setidaknya itulah yang kudengar dari mulutnya kalau telingaku masih bekerja dengan baik dalam menangkap sinyal. Mungkin udara sudah memanipulasi kata-katanya sehingga terdengar seperti pernyataan cinta di telingaku.

Mungkin nanti aku akan menanyakan kebenarannya. Tapi mungkin sebaiknya aku simpan saja dulu pertanyaanku sebelum nanti dia akan menyangkal dan mengatakan aku bodoh dan sebangsanya. Dasar Uchiha bermulut tajam.

Dari kamarku yang langsung menuju taman, aku bisa melihat langit sore yang menampakkan warna biru dan jingga, membentuk gradasi unik dan aku menyukainya. Setidaknya aku harus sedikit mensyukuri apa yang ada sebelum aku benar-benar akan berada dalam bahaya. Lagipula model rumahku tidak bermodel seperti rumah Uchiha ini. Rumah model tradisional beginilah yang aku harapkan dari dulu, supaya saat malam aku langsung melihat bintang-bintang di angkasa dengan tenangnya. Merasakan angin malam yang menyejukkan, jadi tak perlu pendingin ruangan yang bisanya membuatku flu berat sehingga hanya jadi elektronik tua yang bertengger tanpa fungsi di kamarku.

Sesuatu terbersit begitu saja di benakku. Apa yang akan dilakukan IP untuk melawan arwah-arwah yang mengangguku? Aku percaya mereka dengan mudah menang, tapi aku tidak yakin arwah ini datang untuk menggangguku. Aku bisa merasakan depresi, frustasi, lalu tekanan batin yang mereka rasakan, jadi kusimpulkan mereka datang untuk minta tolong. Tapi dalam hal apa? Mereka terjebak di suatu tempatkah?

Aku juga harus ikut serta menyelidiki, bukan hanya duduk diam menunggu hasil dari anggota IP lain, benar begitu bukan?

Aku hanya tak tahu harus menyelidiki dari mana, dan apa Naruto serta Sasuke mengizinkanku menyelidikinya, atau mereka tidak mengizinkan karena resikonya terlalu besar?

Naruto dan Sasuke baru kembali dari pekerjaan mereka. Aku menutup mataku. _Kekkai_ yang dibuat Naruto mengelilingi rumah ini sampai taman. _Kekkai_ yang tak mudah ditembus, tetapi mudah rusak oleh kekuatan besar. Setidaknya cukup untuk melindungiku.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto.. kau pasti lelah memasang _Kekkai _-nya.." kataku, "Apa membuat _Kekkai_ itu susah?"

"Dibilang susah juga tidak sih..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kurasa, "Dari dulu aku sudah terlatih membuat _Kekkai_, jadi aku sudah biasa. Bahkan saat membuatnya aku merasa seperti membuat coretan asal anak TK.." Dia tertawa.

"Kau pulanglah, _Dobe_.. Sudah malam. Waktu untuk menerima tamu sudah habis.." kata Sasuke, sedikit bernada mengusir.

"Ehh? Aku masih mau mengobrol dengan Saku-_chan_!" keluh Naruto, "Lagipula tamu adalah raja, kau harus menghormati tamu dong.."

"Sakura harus segera istirahat, jadi sebaiknya kau lanjutkan obrolanmu di sekolah besok saja."

"Bagaimana kalau Saku-_chan_ tak masuk sekolah.."

"Kau boleh berkunjung lagi, dengan syarat… bersama yang lainnya."

Naruto mendengus kesal, "Hee.. Kelihatannya _Teme_ ingin sekali hanya berdua dengan Saku-_chan_ di rumah?"

BLUSH! Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahku yang sangat merah, dan pura-pura menarik selimut dan segera tidur. Naruto bodoh!

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam tapi langsung pudar karena wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia langsung mendorong Naruto keluar melalui pintu utama dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Lalu ia kembali ke ruanganku.

"M-mungkin sebaiknya, Sasuke juga istirahat," kataku, tidak dengan maksud mengusir. Aku hanya tak mau terjebak dalam kesalahtingkahan kami.

"Aku akan mengambil kasur dulu.."

Aku menoleh padanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Tidur bersamamu disini…"

BLUSH! Sial.. Aku pasti sudah bermimpi sekarang.

"A-aku tidak perlu ditemani! Lagipula Naruto kan sudah memasang _Kekkai_, pasti aman-aman saja. Dan juga ini rumahmu, hantu-hantu itu pasti tidak bodoh dan berpikir kalau masuk ke sini sama saja minta dimusnahkan.." Aku berusaha mencari alasan untuk TIDAK bersama dengannya semalaman.

"Ino yang memintaku.."

"Kau punya alasan untuk menolak. L-lagipula kenapa kau begitu menurutinya, eh?"

"Karena aku peduli padamu…" Dia, dengan wajah datar tetap menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tenang. Apa yang harus kuperbuat?! Tidak ada. Aku sudah kalah menghadapi Uchiha keras kepala satu ini, disamping itu kondisiku tidak siap untuk berdebat seperti biasa. Kalau aku sehat, aku akan berdebat sepanjang malam dengannya hanya karena masalah tidur bersama.

Aku kembali meringkuk dalam selimut, membiarkannya pergi kemudian menata kasur dan selimutnya yang semotif dengan selimut yang kupakai. Setelah itu dia mengambil obat nyamuk dan membakarnya, lalu membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Aku hanya mengamatinya, sambil sesekali meminum _ocha_ yang tadi dibawakan Hinata sampai habis. Akhirnya dia berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya di sebelahku dan terbaring begitu saja, membelakangiku.

"Sasuke… apa aku akan aman-aman saja kalau besok aku masuk sekolah?" tanyaku. Tanpa berbalik badan dia mengangguk kecil.

"Selama kau tetap bersama kami, kau tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Kalaupun itu membuatmu terganggu, Naruto bisa membuat segel selubung pada tubuhmu supaya kau tidak terlalu terkekang."

"_I-iee_.. a-aku lebih senang bersama kalian terus daripada harus merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di tubuh." kataku menolak tawarannya, dan dia hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kurasa Hinata dan Ino sekelas denganmu." kata Sasuke, "Selama aku dan Naruto tak ada, mereka bisa melindungimu."

"E-eh? Sungguh?" aku tak terlalu terkejut sebenarnya, tapi banyak juga diantara mereka yang sudah lama ikut IP, sejak SMP. Dan aku bersyukur tidak perlu bersosialisasi dengan orang baru karena aku paling tidak bisa mengobrol dengan orang baru kecuali kalau orang baru itu punya inisiatif mengajakku mengobrol panjang lebar.

"Kau harus istirahat, tidurlah.." kata Sasuke, "Aku takkan kemana-mana."

"S-Sasuke.. tapi masih jam segini.. Untukku memang waktu istirahat, tapi untukmu…" Aku berdecak agak kesal, "Masih terlalu pagi untuk tidur!"

"Aku lelah. Biarkan aku istirahat sejenak.."

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Apa yang membuatnya lelah? Masa membantu Naruto memasang _Kekkai_ saja ia sudah lelah? Bukankah ia dan Naruto adalah orang terkuat di IP? Payah.

"_N-Ne_.. Sasuke.. bagaimana dengan arwah bertudung tadi?" tanyaku lagi.

"Berbahaya, tapi tidak bertujuan untuk melukaimu.." jawabnya, "Hanya menginginkanmu.. bukan untuk dijadikan santapan.. tapi mungkin tujuan lain. Aku tidak bisa menanyainya lebih lanjut karena ia keburu lenyap."

"Bagaimana ia bisa lenyap?"

"_Amaterasu _punya waktu sendiri untuk menentukan mana arwah yang berguna untuk dipertahankan, mana yang tidak."

"Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan waktunya?"

"Aku hanya menyerahkan pada dewa matahari.." Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatapku dengan mata elangnya, "Istirahat dan jangan bertanya lagi." Lalu ia kembali membelakangiku.

"_E-etto_! S-Sasuke.. satu pertanyaan lagi! A-apa tadi kau menyatakan cinta padaku?" tanyaku secara frontal, "A-apa aku salah dengar?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Antara dia sedang berpikir atau dia tidak mau menjawab atau …. Entahlah.

"Sasuke?" Aku melongok, mencoba melihat wajahnya. _Sou ka_.. dia sudah jatuh tertidur.. Mungkin dia memang kelelahan.

Aku membelai rambut _raven_-nya. Halus, seperti rambut yang sangat terawat. Sampai jam 8 aku terus memperhatikannya tidur. Lucu juga kalau sedang tertidur. Setidaknya, dia tidak bisa menampakkan dirinya yang sok keren saat tidur bukan?

"_Oyasumi, _Sasuke….-_kun_"

* * *

Lonceng menara berdentang keras. Rasanya hari ini waktu berjalan cepat sekali. Tanpa basa-basi murid-murid langsung memasukkan buku-buku terkutuk –setidaknya itulah pikiran mereka mengenai buku pelajaran– ke dalam tas dan segera meninggalkan kelas seakan sedang terjadi kebakaran. Pintu kelas terlalu kecil untuk remaja-remaja dikejar kereta ini.

Aku sendiri tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Lagipula Sasuke dan Naruto pasti juga demikian. Aku mengambil buku tulisku di laci meja, dan kemudian memasukkannya asal-asalan ke dalam tas. Bukan _mood_ yang bagus untuk sekolah, apalagi guru-gurunya menyebalkan.

"Sakura-_chan.. _bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ino yang sudah selesai membereskan buku langsung menghampiriku.

"Aku sudah lebih baik dari kemarin, terima kasih karena Ino sudah menyiapkan bajuku. _Ocha _buatan Hinata-_chan_ juga enak." Aku tersenyum, walaupun bukan _mood_ yang tepat untuk tersenyum.

"_Yokatta_.. Apa IP akan berkumpul lagi hari ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Sejak kasus Sakura, bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk lebih sering berkumpul dan membereskan masalah ini?" Ino malah berbalik tanya, "Bagaimana kata Sasuke?" Ino malah bertanya padaku.

"_Etto_… Sasuke samasekali tak mengatakan apapun padaku, a-aku pun tidak bertanya karena kupikir kalian memang sering berkumpul setiap hari.." Aku menjawab seadanya, "Aku mulai sekarang kan menginap di rumah Sasuke, jadi kita bisa tanyakan ke Sasuke sekarang kan?"

"Benar juga. Secara tak langsung kalian pasti akan pulang bareng. Ayo.." Ino menarik tanganku, aku menarik tangan Hinata. Kami saling tarik menarik. Apa ini? Okeh. Abaikan.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menunggu di dekat kelasku. Aku, Ino, dan Hinata segera menghampiri mereka dan Ino langsung menyerocos panjang kali lebar sama dengan tinggi.

"Bagaimana? Hari ini kita berkumpul lagi?"

"Tentu saja.. bukankah itu kesepakatan kita untuk berkumpul lebih sering membicarakan masalah Sakura ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Yang lain bagaimana? Shika? Neji? Sai? Junior-junior lainnya bagaimana? Mereka tidak diikutsertakan?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku hanya memanggil yang penting-penting saja.." Sasuke mulai berbicara, "Lagipula kasus seperti ini tidak memerlukan orang yang banyak. Hanya segini, sudah cukup koq."

"Nah, bagaimana sekarang?" Aku mulai bertanya, "Mau diselidiki dari mana? Bahkan Sasuke bilang saat interogasi pun arwah itu tidak bisa memberikan informasi bagus bukan? Jadi kita harus mulai dari mana?"

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah buku _notes _dan mencatat, "Awalnya adalah dari Sakura hari pertama ke sekolah ini. Ada arwah tanpa kaki yang menginginkan kakimu bukan?" Naruto mulai menulis, "Arwah itu kehilangan kakinya, entah saat apa."

"Persoalan kedua, Bayangan hitam besar itu. Dia tidak berniat membunuhmu, melainkan ia membutuhkanmu. Jadi seharusnya ada alasan di balik peristiwa itu yang tidak kita ketahui.." kata Ino, dan Naruto langsung menulis lagi.

"Lalu, tambahan, Sakura memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat peristiwa masa lampau. Kalau mau digabungkan, Bayangan itu membutuhkan kekuatan Sakura. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau digabungkan dengan arwah tanpa kaki itu."

"Mungkinkah arwah tanpa kaki itu memang hanya karena Sakura murid baru sehingga ia menakut-nakutinya?" tanya Naruto.

"Bisa jadi, tapi kita tidak bisa mengada-ada lagi. Kalau memang tidak ada bukti yang bisa digabungkan. Coret saja dia dari daftar." kata Sasuke.

"Hmmmm…" Kami semua berpikir keras.

"Sakura-_chan_, resleting tasmu terhalang kertas lusuh.." kata Hinata, "Apa sudah ada dari tadi?"

"E-eh?" Aku segera mengecek tasku. Memang benar, kertas lusuh itu menghalang resleting, tapi aku tak yakin sudah ada daritadi. Aku bukan orang yang suka merobek-robek kertas dan menulis sesuatu di kertas yang mudah terbuang dan terlupakan seperti itu. Yang kuperbuat hanya mengambil kertas itu dan menutup resleting tasku sampai rapat. Aku membuka kertas itu.

"Hmm.. 'Dunia manusia, sungai darah, lautan api, gunung tubuh, sampah tajam' .. Hah?" Aku membacakan isi kertas itu dan aku mulai bingung. Kalimat macam apa itu?

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, dan tidak pernah ingat menulis kalimat mengerikan seperti ini.." kataku tanpa mengalihkan mataku dari kertas itu. Kertas lusuh, terlihat kertas ini sudah lama sekali. Bahannya halus. Tapi rasanya aku mengenal bahan kertas ini. Tunggu dulu, di sisinya ada bekas terbakar.

"Bagaimana? Apa itu bisa dimasukkan menjadi _evidence_ kasus ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Selama kita belum tahu artinya, tidak mungkin.. cari bukti lain saja. Mungkin hanya orang iseng yang menulis itu." kata Ino.

"_Sa-ku-ra-san…"_

"Eh?" Aku menoleh pada Hinata dan Ino, "Ada apa?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino, "Aku tidak merasa memanggilmu. Hinata?"

"Tidak.. aku sedang melihat Naruto-_kun_ menulis. Apa Sakura-_chan_ merasa ada yang memanggil?" tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir.

"Eh.. t-tidak, tidak apa-apa.. Mungkin aku salah dengar tadi." Aku kembali memfokuskan diri pada tulisan di kertas itu sementara mereka mengobrol. Aku tidak salah dengar. Kali ini aku yakin. Ada yang memanggilku tadi.

"_Sa..ku..ra..san…" _Aku melihat seorang anak kecil menggenggamku. Tangannya begitu dingin. Kulitnya pucat. Rambutnya begitu panjang dan hitam legam, tapi berkilau. Bajunya seperti _dress_ model lama yang sekarang sudah tidak dijual di pasaran lagi. Anak kecil, perempuan.. sekitar 9 tahunan. Aku menoleh, dan sepertinya tidak ada yang sadar anak kecil ini ada.

"_Namae wa nan desu ka_?" Aku bertanya hati-hati pada anak kecil itu. Semua wajahnya tertutup rambut. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti ia melepaskan pegangannya, berjalan ke depanku.

"_Yui desu.. Watashi to kitte_.._"_ Mata hitamnya menatapku dengan memelas. Aku menelan ludah. Anak perempuan ini, ralat.. arwah anak perempuan ini tampak tidak berbahaya. Mungkin aku bisa mempercayainya. Atau aku ajak saja yang lainnya?"

"_Watashi wa kare o shōtai surute mo īdesu ka?" _tanyaku sambil menunjuk mereka.

Arwah itu melihat mereka satu persatu, kemudian menatapku, "_Kare dake…_" tangan mungilnya menunjuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Aku segera menghampirinya, menarik tangannya, "Aku ingin mengajakmu.. bukan.. pokoknya ikut aku sekarang!"

"O-Oi.. kemana?! Jangan tarik tanganku, bodoh!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Pokoknya ikut aku! _Gomen ne_.. Hinata, Ino.. Naruto.. aku hanya bisa mengajak Sasuke. Kalian pulang saja duluan.. _Jaa_ _ne_!" Aku melambaikan tangan cepat dan menarik Sasuke, tanpa mendengarkan omelannya, lalu bertanya kepada arwah itu, "_Doko_?!"

Arwah itu tersenyum lembut, sambil menyuruhku mengikutinya dengan bahasa isyarat. Aku melepas tarikanku pada tangan Sasuke dan berlari mengikutinya.

"Mau kemana sih sebenarnya?!" tanya Sasuke agak kesal padaku, "Kenapa mereka tak boleh ikut?"

"Mengikut dia.." aku menunjuk Yui.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Sasuke, "Dan kenapa kau percaya saja padanya? Kau gila?! Kau baru diserang kemarin dan sekarang dengan mudah kau percaya pada arwah anak kecil yang tak jelas asal usulnya?!"

"Aku yakin dia ada hubungannya!" seruku, "Pokoknya ikuti dulu. Dia sendiri yang ingin kau ikut, bukan yang lainnya! Aku yakin sebenarnya dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu!"

"Iya tapi kemana?!"

Aku masih memikirkan tempatnya. Kertas tadi. Aku mengeluarkan kertas tadi dari saku baju, sambil terus mengikuti Yui yang agak cepat, aku meneliti kertas itu. Kertasnya halus, bahannya pasti kertas minyak. Aku menerawangnya. Ada! Lambang itu!

"Lambang apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lambang hotel.." aku tersenyum penuh arti. Aku melihat ke arah Yui untuk membenarkan, dan Yui mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Ini lambang hotel yang terbakar 15 tahun yang lalu. Satomi Fate Hotel.."

Tapi yang masih membuatku bingung.. apa yang terjadi disana? Bukankah kebakaran itu karena kecelakaan ledakan gas? Apa Yui adalah salah satu dari korban ledakan itu?

* * *

"_Koko ni_…" Yui berhenti di sebuah gedung besar yang sudah tua, hitam, dan lama.. di tempat yang cukup jauh dari sekolah, dan cukup terpencil. Ledakan itu ternyata juga memakan bangunan di sekitar hotel besar itu. Aku yakin itu ledakan yang cukup besar.

"Yui.." Sasuke memanggil arwah itu, "Sekarang.. tolong jelaskan. Ada apa dengan hotel ini.."

"_Sebelumnya.. masuklah dulu…"_ kata Yui dengan pelan. Ia kemudian masuk memimpin aku dan Sasuke. Semuanya hitam, terbakar. Tanpa ada sisa satupun yang selamat dari lalapan api. Dunia manusia.. berarti tempat dengan banyak manusia yang tinggal. Hotel! Jadi kertas itu adalah kata kuncinya.

"_Satomi Fate Hotel. Seperti yang kalian tahu, ini adalah hotel ternama saat masa kejayaannya disini. Hotel ini ditinggali oleh sekitar 300 sampai 600 tamu. Belum termasuk para pekerjanya. Hotel yang cukup besar bukan?"_ Yui tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan hotel ini?" tanya Sakura, "Menurut berita hotel ini mengalami ledakan hebat karena gas di dapur yang bocor dan juga arus listrik yang tidak stabil, membuat hotel ini meledak dengan ledakan yang cukup besar dan terbakar. Tapi karena beton dinding ini cukup kuat, ledakan itu tidak menghancurkan hotel, melainkan mengakibatkan kebakaran makin tak terkendali karena gas masih bocor, benar begitu?"

"_Tidak ada yang salah dengan berita itu. Tidak ada berita yang akan berbohong apalagi mengenai hotel ternama seperti ini.."_ kata Yui, _"Tapi yang salah adalah mereka menyebut ini kecelakaan.." _

"Bukankah memang kecelakaan?" Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, "Dilihat dari manapun ini kecelakaan bukan? Manusia mana yang bisa mengakibatkan ledakan sebesar itu?"

"_Iie.. ini memang perbuatan manusia.. bukan hanya seorang, melainkan sekelompok besar."_ Yui merubah raut wajahnya, menjadi agak kelam dan sedih, menahan amarah, "_Hanya saja, kami semua disini tidak tahu trik apa yang digunakan pelaku. Kami tahu pelakunya, tapi ini sudah terjadi 15 tahun yang lalu dan kami tidak akan bisa mengingat wajah mereka yang sudah berubah."_

"Kami?" Sasuke terheran.

Seketika, semua ruangan di lantai satu terbuka. Satu-persatu, mereka.. arwah-arwah seperti Yui keluar dengan muka sedih, marah, kesal, depresi dan frustasi, "_Mereka adalah korban dari ledakan itu.. Aa.. tidak hanya ledakan saja yang terjadi disini. Ledakan itu hanya kamuflase.. supaya orang-orang mengira semua ini adalah kecelakaan yang fatal." _

Dunia manusia, sungai darah…

Sungai darah?

"Jadi, maksudmu dalam kertas yang kautulis untukku… benar kau yang tulis bukan?" tanyaku pada Yui, dan Yui mengangguk.

"Sungai darah.. P-pembantaian?" Aku menoleh pada Yui, meminta pembenaran, atau yang lebih kuharapkan.. Aku salah menebak.

"_Ya.. Gyakusatsu…"_ Yui menunduk, _"Sebelum mereka meledakkan hotel, jalan masuk ke hotel ditutup. Tidak ada yang boleh keluar. Semua dibantai satu persatu. Yang di ruang makan diracun dengan sianida dan beberapa racun lainnya. Beberapa orang dibunuh secara sadis."_

"Hotel ternama pasti disertai dengan _smoke detector_. Apa tidak ada?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Aku yakin salah satu dari pelaku menghentikan aliran airnya dengan membekukan air menggunakan biang es.." _Yui menatap _smoke detector _di atasnya.

Dan aku masih tidak mengerti.

Kejadian ini sudah lama sekali tertinggal. 15 tahun yang lalu... aku malah belum lahir mungkin. Aku hanya tahu dari _Kaa-san_. Kenapa harus selama itu Yui dan lainnya menunggu? Kenapa harus aku?

"Kenapa kau harus menunggu sampai 15 tahun?" tanyaku

"_15 tahun lalu Sakura-san masih terlalu kecil untuk dimintai bantuan… Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat, bukan?"_ jawab Yui.

"Kenapa aku?"

"_Karena… hanya kau yang bisa membantu kami, dengan kekuatanmu.." _

"Kekuatanku?" aku menatap kedua telapak tanganku, "Kekuatan apa yang kupunya sehingga kau, maksudku kalian begitu membutuhkanku?"

Sasuke memegang lenganku, "Kekuatan itu Sakura… kekuatanmu melihat ke masa lampau sehingga kau bisa menyelidik di saat kejadian berlangsung."

"T-tapi aku belum siap m-menggunakannya! L-lagipula a-aku belum stabil untuk menggunakan kekuatan itu, Naruto sendiri yang bilang bukan! Hinata juga bilang sebaiknya aku tidak menggunakannya dulu?!" kataku pada Sasuke. Sungguh, aku tidak mau kejadian kemarin kemarin terulang lagi.

"_Kami tidak menuntutmu untuk cepat-cepat, Sakura-san.. kami mengerti."_ Yui membungkuk padaku, _"Kami masih bisa menunggu sampai kau siap.. Mungkin Sakura-san bisa menjelajahi hotel ini terlebih dahulu.." _

"Satu pertanyaan lagi! Setelah itu aku memintamu untuk menemani kami menjelajahi hotel.." kataku, "Kenapa Sasuke yang kaupilih tadi?" tanyaku lagi.

Yui menatapku, _"Karena aku bisa melihat hanya Sasuke-san yang bisa diandalkan untuk ini. Hanya Sasuke-san…"_

* * *

"_Semua kamar dari lantai satu sampai lantai 9 bisa kita kunjungi bersama. Tak perlu takut dengan arwah-arwah lain. Kami semua takkan melukai orang yang bisa membantu kamu keluar dari sini…" _Yui menatapku dengan matanya yang sedih, "_Kami hanya ingin bebas dari ini…_"

"Bagaimana dengan lantai lainnya?" tanya Sasuke, "Apa tidak bisa dimasuki atau bagaimana?"

Yui menggeleng, _"Kalian bisa memasukinya, tapi tidak untuk kami. Tidak semua arwah disini baik, makanya aku memilih Sasuke-san untuk melindungi Sakura-san kalau dia mau mengajak seseorang. Kalaupun tadi Sakura-san tidak akan mengajak orang lain, aku melarangnya naik ke lantai 10."_

Aku bisa merasakan aura yang berbeda dari hotel ini. Bercampur-campur. Dan aku sedikit merinding mengingat aku menginjak lantai dimana kejadian pembantaian terjadi. Lantainya sudah tertutup abu tebal. Sesekali bau menyengat, seperti bau busuk muncul. Dan aku kembali teringat pada bayangan hitam itu.

"_Ano_.. Yui.. apa kau pernah melihat arwah seperti bayangan hitam dan membawa tongkat disini?" tanyaku.

Yui tampak berpikir, _"Aku tak yakin. Mungkin dia ada di lantai 10 ke atas. Aku tak pernah naik ke sana.." _

"Dimana kau dibunuh?" tanyaku lagi.

Yui menarik tanganku perlahan menaiki tangga darurat ke lantai 1. Ia menunjuk sebuah kamar yang berada di ujung lorong, _"Itu.. kamarku." _

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah ke lantai 10 ke atas? Apa terlalu berbahaya?" Sasuke menatap _lift_ rusak dan sesekali menekan tombolnya.

"_Berbahaya.. arwah di atas sana bisa memengaruhi arwah seperti kami untuk menjadi jahat.. A-aku tidak mau.."_ Yui menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk.

Bahkan masih ada arwah yang tak mau menjadi jahat, pikirku. Aku sedikit tersanjung.

Aku berjalan memasuki kamar Yui. Bau busuk langsung menerpa keluar. Aku menutup hidungku rapat-rapat, dan masuk ke dalam kamar Yui. Aura disini memang aneh, tapi tidak berbahaya. Lalu aku kembali menatap Yui, "Disini kau dibunuh? Tapi tidak ada kerangkamu…"

Yui mengambil boneka yang tergeletak di lantai dan memeluknya, lalu dengan tangan boneka itu ia menunjuk sebuah lemari. Aku menatap lemari tua itu. Aku gemetaran membukanya.

"_Sebaiknya tidak perlu dibuka.." _Yui memalingkan wajah, "_Kau bisa melihat bagaimana aku mati, nanti.." _

Aku mengangguk, lalu mengambil kertas di saku baju, "Bagaimana dengan gunung tubuh.. apa yang kaumasksud dengan gunung tubuh?"

Yui terdiam sebentar. Tanpa berkata, ia menuntunku dan Sasuke ke sebuah tempat di _basement_ hotel. Sekiranya masih ada beberapa mobil yang terparkir dengan debu yang menggunung. Yui mengantarku ke sebuah pintu. Ia mengisyaratkan aku untuk membukanya.

"_N-Nani?!_" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan mundur selangkah,

"T-tidak mungkin…" Aku jatuh terduduk, terpaku tak bergerak, menatap sesuatu yang tidak mungkin di depanku.

Ini memang tidak mungkin!

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Alohaa~ Akhirnya chapter 4 keluar jugaa..

Author sengaja ingin updet kilat.. menebus dosa (?) Author yang telah meninggalkan cerita ini dalam waktu yang begitu lama dan syukurlah… author belum lupa sama ceritanya.. /ha

Oh ya, disini banyak bahasa jepang ya? XD Gomenasai, Author kepengen Yui banyak bicara dalam bahasa jepang, lagipula dengan begini kita bisa belajar kosakata bukan? Tapi kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, gomen ya.. Author masih belajar juga.. ;w;)

Nah, ini translate-tannya..

_**Boku ga iru, boku ga kimi wo mamotte ageru eien ni = **__Aku disini, aku akan melindungimu selamanya_

_**Boku ga wo mamoritai, daisuki dakara = **__Aku mau melindungimu, karena aku menyukaimu_

_**Namae wa nan desu ka? = **__Siapa namamu_

_**Yui desu.. Watashi to kitte**__Namaku Yui, tolong ikut denganku_

_**Watashi wa kare o shōtai surute mo īdesu ka? = **__Apa aku boleh mengajak mereka?_

_**Kare dake = **__Hanya dia_

_**Doko? = **__Dimana_

_**Gyakusatsu**__Pembantaian_

Apa masih ada yang kurang? ._.)a author takut kelupaan. ;w;)

Nah itu saja dulu deh.. Semoga chapter 5 juga updet kilat ya.. X3 *peluk reader satu-satu* *dibantai*

Spoiler (?) : Pembantaiannya ntar bakal dijelasin secara detail, jelas, dan rinci.. /hah/ /spoiler apaan ini/

Nama Yui diambil dari anime apa coba? :3 yang tau ntar namanya muncul di cerita.. XD Namanya boleh nama penname, boleh juga nama lain yang pengen dimasukkin..


	5. Chapter 5 - Slaughter

内の電力

Uchi no Denryoku – Internal Power

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**UnD © Yatogami Tohka**

_Genre: Adventure – Fantasy – Friendship – Supernatural – Mystery_

_Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno_

_Warning: AU, OOC, and a little bit gore yang agak gagal here.. /lah_

* * *

_As usually_.. kita awali dengan balas review dulu.. X3

_**Uchiha Cherry Rania17 : **_Author usahakan semuanya updet kilat yaa.. XD mumpung liburan, Tapi author juga tetep harus mempertahankan kualitas tulisan supaya kalian makin suka, jadi kalau agak lama gapapa ya.. ;w;)

_**Ichiro Kenichi : **_Sama.. Author juga mau kekuatan kayak Sakura.. =w=) kan lumayan buat pelajaran sejarah /apah | Nah! Author akan usahakan yaa.. XD Rencananya Fic ini akan dibuat berchapter-chapter.. *w*)9 /napsuamatluthor

_**Hinamori Miko Koyuki : **_Benar! X3 Anak perempuan kecil berambut panjang, cocok dengan Yui dari SAO kan.. XD Apa harusnya fanfic ini dibuat crossover sama SAO? XD /gak/ /nantijadihorror-scifithor

_**Febri Feven : **_Di K-On juga ada.. XD tapi Author lebih menuju ke Yui dari SAO, dilihat dari ciri yang Author kasih di fic-nya.. Gomen ne Feven-san.. ;w;)

_**Haru CherryRaven : **_Ikuti terus ceritanya yaa.. itu picturenya Haru-chan *w*) Cosplay SasuSaku ya? XD Aduh, envy amat akuh.. /cukup

_**Hotaru Keiko : **_Bener! Author baru selesai nonton SAO untuk.. lupa untuk keberapa kalinya.. XD Dan author paling suka chara Yui karena unyu. /hah

_**Sherlock Holmes : **_Pernah kenal kan?! QAQ)w Iya kan?! /LuLebayBangetThor/ | Yang di kamar Yui sama yang tempat terakhir beda lagi loh.. *w*) Siapkan hatimu.. /hah

_**Yoru : **_Pantes janggut Sinterklas yang kemarin datengin author ilang.. OAO)w ternyata di Yoru-san?! /gakgitunak/ | XD ikuti terus ceritanya yaa.. semoga makin suka.. muah. /ha

_**Resa : **_Pengennya sih disini ada gore-nya.. =w= ) Tapi author takut gore-nya malah jadi gaje dan malah ngelucu, horrornya ntar ilang. Tapi author akan berusaha sebaik mungkin memunculkan gorenya.. *w*)9 Kalo ke dunia lain.. umm.. nanti akan Author pikirkan.. *w)b

_**Iqlima : **_Ikuti terus ceritanya dan review yang banyak yaaa.. XDD /nak

_**Uchiha Sara : **_Seterusnya diusahakan updet kilat… *-*)9

_**Uchiha Emilia : **_Iya juga yaa.. XDD untuk chapter ini Author mesti belajar dari fanfic berbau gore supaya bisa menampilkan gore-nya dengan baik.. hohoho.. *w*)9

_**Mia Dullindal : **_Setidaknya itulah yang Author pikirkan mengenai buku pelajaran.. XDD Buku yang akan selalu menghantui pelajar.. /nak.. | Hmm.. iya seperti itu, wujudnya pun tak bisa dibedakan dengan manusia … Yaa.. kalau tempat memang akan ada, jadi mungkin.. spoiler : bakal ada battle .. /apainih XDD

_**Fiyui-chan :**_Ikuti terus ceritanya yaa.. mumumu.. :* /nak'

_**Hanazono Yuri : **_Harus updet kilat! XDD

Aku sayang kalian semua, para reader-ku.. ;w;)/ *ketjup* /ditabok

_**Yosh! **_Kita lanjut ke Chapter 5

* * *

_Aku mengangguk, lalu mengambil kertas di saku baju, "Bagaimana dengan gunung tubuh.. apa yang kaumasksud dengan gunung tubuh?"_

_Yui terdiam sebentar. Tanpa berkata, ia menuntunku dan Sasuke ke sebuah tempat di basement hotel. Sekiranya masih ada beberapa mobil yang terparkir dengan debu yang menggunung. Yui mengantarku ke sebuah pintu. Ia mengisyaratkan aku untuk membukanya. _

"_N-Nani?!" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan mundur selangkah, _

"_T-tidak mungkin…" Aku jatuh terduduk, terpaku tak bergerak, menatap sesuatu yang tidak mungkin di depanku. _

_Ini memang tidak mungkin!_

* * *

Chapter 5 – _Gyakusatsu Jiken_

* * *

**NN's POV**

First Game…

**Satomi Fate Hotel Gyakusatsu Jiken.**

Kau, dengan aku, akan mengikuti **Yui**, seorang arwah kecil yang manis, berkulit pucat, berambut panjang dan memakai _dress_ model tua. Menyusuri tiap kamar hotel, menemukan bukti-bukti kuat untuk menangkap si pelaku. Aku yakin kalian pasti berpikir ini tidak seperti kisah horror, ini jauh lebih mirip kisah detektif yang akan menyelesaikan **kasus 15 tahun yang lalu**. Walaupun begitu, ini adalah awal petualangan kalian.

Aku tidak mungkin menyertakan kalian dalam petualangan berat untuk permulaan. Aku sendiri pun tidak siap. Kalian yang akan menentukan apakah kalian mampu, apakah kalian pantas untuk terus mengikuti petualangan lainnya setelah kalian menentukan apakah kalian akan ikut denganku dalam menyelesaikan kasus ini.

Pada awalnya pun aku memang tidak percaya pada hal ini. Arwah gadis itu pun tidak meyakinkan. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba percaya. Lagipula jika ini memang bukan kasus kecelakaan, bukankah menarik?

Apakah kalian tidak penasaran siapa yang menjadi pelakunya?

Menurut deduksiku sekarang, aku mengira pelakunya adalah semua pekerja di hotel itu. Tapi menurut berita tidak ada yang selamat. Lalu aku menyadari mungkin saja ada trik tersembunyi yang dilakukan oleh si pelaku. Lalu si pelaku membunuh para pekerja dan kemudian menyamar menjadi si pekerja itu. Mereka lalu membunuh semua orang sesuai dengan pekerjaan mereka. Misalnya seorang koki, maka semua makanannya akan diracun. Seorang _cleaning service_, maka ia bisa menggunakan suatu bahan kimia di tiap kamar mandi kamar tamu, cukup mudah bukan? **Bagaimana dengan deduksi kalian? Bisakah kalian memberitahuku?**

Aku membutuhkan kalian dalam menyelesaikan kasus ini. Maukah kalian ikut denganku?

Tapi ingatlah! Putuskan keputusan ini baik-baik. Ingat apa yang telah kukatakan di awal. Game ini menyangkut nyawa. Jadi bijaksanalah.

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

"A-apa ini?!" Aku menunjuk sesuatu yang mustahil di depanku, "M-mereka semua yang melakukan ini?!"

Yui mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya sangat sedih, "_Ya, sebelumnya aku pernah dibawa kesini, tetapi aku kembali dibawa ke kamarku dan … dan… kau akan tahu nanti, Sakura-san_.."

"Apa tidak terlalu sadis?" Sasuke perlahan mendekat, "Sudah 15 tahun yang lalu, tapi…."

"_Darah itu tidak pernah kering, aku tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin sama saja dengan genangan air yang banyak yang tidak pernah kering di tempat lembab.." _kata Yui, ikut memasuki ruangan itu.

Jujur saja, aku hampir muntah melihatnya. Sebuah tempat generator, di tengah ruangannya terdapat kolam, yang mungkin harusnya diisi air untuk cadangan listrik dengan energi air. Tapi isi kolamnya bukan air.. Melainkan darah. Sungai darah, itu.. selain pembantaian, juga kolam ini.

"J-jadi yang kaumaksud dengan sungai darah, juga berarti ini?" aku menatap Yui.

Yui kembali mengangguk, "_Kau pintar jadi detektif, Sakura-san.." _Aku sama sekali tak tersanjung kalau begini ceritanya, _"Lalu yang kumaksud gunung tubuh, selain tumpukan yang ada di dasar kolam, juga ada di ruangan kecil di pojok sana. T-tapi sebaiknya tidak perlu kau buka, Sakura-san. Bau busuknya akan menyebar. Sebaiknya kau lihat nanti.."_

"Maksudmu tumpukan di dasar kolam? Kolam ini dalam?" tanya Sasuke, "Dari sini tak terlihat dalam.."

"_Y-ya.. Sasuke-san bisa melihatnya nanti.."_

"Aku tidak punya kekuatan seperti Sakura, jadi tidak mungkin." sanggah Sasuke.

"_Bisa.. aku bisa membuat kalian terhubung satu sama lain dan dengan itu Sasuke-san bisa melihat apa yang Sakura-san lihat.."_

"Mudah bagaimana?" Sasuke menatap Yui dengan tatapan meremehkan, "Itu susah, Yui.. apalagi kalau dilakukan oleh arwah sekecil dirimu.."

Yui tertawa kecil, suara merdunya seperti seruling malaikat, "_Mudah koq.. Sakura-san dan Sasuke-san punya ikatan kuat.. yah, yang kumaksud adalah ikatan… cinta?" _

BLUSH! Y-yui.. andaikan dia bukan arwah, mungkin dia juga sudah kucincang habis disini. Aku segera berbalik, menyembunyikan wajahku yang lebih merah daripada tabung pemadam kebakaran, maupun lebih merah daripada krayon atau pensil warna merah. Lebih merah daripada tomat busuk. Okeh, lupakan.

Yui kembali tertawa, _"Tapi aku tidak bohong loh.. aku bisa merasakannya.."_

"Okeh, Yui.. kita melenceng dari tujuan kita sebenarnya. Apalagi yang mesti kulihat?" tanyaku, "Hari sudah mulai sore.. aku takkan berani lama-lama disini sampai malam."

"Sebaiknya memang begitu, Sakura-san. Kurasa berbahaya kalau malam disini.." Yui menatap sekelilingnya, "Besok Sakura-san bisa kembali lagi, harus… bersama Sasuke-san. Sampai Sakura-san siap untuk melakukannya.."

Yui berjalan kembali ke lobi utama mendekati pintu keluar, lalu membukanya lebar, kemudian ia berbicara tanpa menoleh, "Hanya kalian.. yang boleh tahu.. Besok kutemui lagi disini…" Lalu ia menghilang bagai asap.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Menurutmu dia kemana?"

Aku berjalan keluar, lalu menatap hotel dengan seksama, "Kembali ke kamarnya, mungkin…"

* * *

Aku dan Sasuke kembali menuju sekolah. Sudah mulai gelap, dan menurutku baik siang maupun malam, tempat itu akan terus gelap. Kau tahu maksudku, bukan? Gelap. Hampa.. sunyi dan kelam. Sasuke menyuruhku menunggu di gerbang sekolah sedangkan dia akan mengambil sepeda. Sekolahku makin terlihat horror jika berlatarbelakangkan matahari terbenam seperti ini. Aku mendongak ke atas, dan pegangan di lantai atap sudah karatan, dari jauh hanya terlihat seperti bercak darah. Agak mengerikan. Kusam, kotor. Begitu juga dengan pagar kawatnya. Karatan yang terlihat seperti bercak darah.. Ah, aku tak mau memikirkannya lagi.

Sasuke pada akhirnya setelah agak lama keluar, ia segera mengisyaratkan agar aku naik di belakangnya. "Kenapa agak lama?" tanyaku sambil berpegangan pada bahunya.

"Sedikit membersihkan pengganggu. Tak penting sih.." Sasuke bersiap megayuh sepedanya, "Pegangan yang kencang.."

"Naruto dan yang lainnya pasti sudah pulang ya…" Aku menoleh ke belakang, mengamati sekolah itu dengan seksama, mengamati tiap jendela kelasnya.

"Hn… Jangan menoleh ke belakang." Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya makin kencang, otomatis aku harus menghadap depan dan berpegangan padanya. Ck. Tukang modus. (?)

Sasuke berhenti sedikit mendadak tepat di depan rumah. Aku segera turun, membuka pintu gerbang, membiarkan Sasuke masuk lalu menutupnya kembali. Kemudian menguncinya rapat-rapat dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Tadaima…" _seruku sambil senyum sendiri. Entah mengapa rasanya jika setiap hari seperti ini aku sangat senang.

Eh? Itu artinya aku suka dengannya dong?! Sakura, lupakan kejadian kemarin. Aku yakin kau salah dengar, Sakura! Rasanya aku ingin menampar diri sendiri sekarang.

"_Okaeri_.. eh?"

Heh? Bukankah Sasuke tinggal disini sendirian? Kenapa ada yang menyambut? Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan…

"_Aniki?!" _Sasuke terkejut setengah hidup. Ia mundur selangkah, seakan tak percaya orang yang dipanggil _aniki_ itu ada disini, "K-kapan kau pulang?!"

"Barusan." Orang itu menjawab seadanya, "Makan malam dan air panas sudah siap. Mandilah dulu."

"_Ne, _Sasuke.. dia siapa?" aku berbisik pada Sasuke sambil bersembunyi di belakangnya seperti anak kecil ketakutan karena di depannya ada monster asing yang datang dari Mars yang ingin menguasai bumi. Apalah ini..

"Itachi.. kakakku.. Maaf, aku belum memberitahumu kalau aku punya kakak…" Sasuke menarik tanganku dan menemui Itachi di ruang makan, "_Aniki_.. kenalkan .. ini Sakura."

"Hm? Teman sekelasmu?" Itachi menatapku sambil tersenyum, "Jarang-jarang kau membawa teman.."

Aku membungkuk padanya, "N-namaku Haruno Sakura.. aku teman–"

" –Dia teman sekaligus pacarku…" Sasuke memotong kalimatku.. lagi.

BLUSH! APA?! APA YANG DIA KATAKAN TADI?! P-PACAR?! Aku ingin bumi menelanku sekarang juga.

"Sasuke sudah punya pacar rupanya.." Itachi mendekatiku sambil menepuk kepalaku, "Kau hebat bisa menaklukannya.." Dia tertawa, entah tertawa mengejek atau tertawa karena kagum.

"E-eh?! T-tidak! Itu tidak benar.. Kami h-hanya…" Sasuke langsung membekap mulutku.

"Sakura, segeralah ke kamar, dan segeralah mandi. Kau tidak boleh mandi dengan air dingin." Ia membuka pintu kamarku dan kemudian mendorongku masuk dengan pelan, lalu menutupnya kembali. Kurasa dia ingin berbicara, mungkin cukup serius, dengan kakaknya itu.

Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini, menyiapkan baju untuk mandi, kemudian… entah menyelinap atau aku akan _stay_ di kamar lalu memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Tentang tadikah? Tapi Yui bilang tidak boleh beritahu siapa-siapa bukan? Tentang bayangan itu? Atau tentang alasan aku tinggal disini? Cukup! Aku bisa-bisa berubah wujud jadi _Dora_ yang banyak nanya. Aku membuka pintu kamarku sedikit dan perlahan, tapi aku hanya bisa melihat Itachi. Sasuke terhalang tembok.

"Tumben…" Sepertinya Sasuke yang kali ini memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm? Tumben apa?" Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan wajah agak bingung.

"Kau pulang tanpa bilang-bilang.. lagipula selama pergi kau juga tak ada kabar apapun.." Sasuke tampak sedikit kesal, "Lagipula tak ada yang mengharapkanmu pulang sepertinya."

"Aku hanya merindukan adik kecilku.." Itachi mengulurkan tangannya, sepertinya ia melakukan apa yang tadi dilakukannya padaku. Menepuk kepala, "Bagaimana bisa gadis itu sekarang tinggal disini?"

"Ada masalah, ceritanya panjang.. sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu. Kapan kau pergi lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin besok pagi, atau besok siang.. aku hanya menunggu panggilan dari yang lainnya. Kau sendiri tidak tertarik bergabung dengan Akatsuki.."

Akatsuki? Kelompok macam apalagi itu?

"Aku sudah punya IP dan aku puas dengan itu. Tak ada yang mengharuskan aku untuk bergabung dengan kelompok konyolmu itu." Sasuke, seperti biasa, bicaranya tajam, "Kelompok yang tak jelas tujuannya.."

"Setidaknya kami berusaha. Lagipula kau juga akan menerima hasilnya kan?" Itachi bangkit, kemudian pergi, mengambil sesuatu dan kembali lagi ke ruang makan, "Ini.. _Katana _yang kutemukan di jalan. Kau bisa memakainya.."

"Terimakasih, tapi tak perlu repot-repot.." Sasuke langsung membakar –Setidaknya aku melihat dengan mata batinku, _katana _itu dilalap api hitamnya– "Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri ketika Liburan musim panas nanti dengan IP.."

"Bagaimana IP? Anggotanya sudah bertambah banyak?"

"Kebanyakan keluar, hanya gadis itu yang masuk bulan-bulan ini…" Sasuke meneriakkan namaku, "Sakura.. segeralah mandi."

"I-iyaa!" Aku membalas teriakannya, keluar dari kamar sambil membawa peralatan mandi dan kemudian pergi melewati ruang makan, "Kau sendiri? Nanti kau mandi dengan air dingin?"

"Memangnya kau mau kita mandi bersama?" Sasuke menatap mataku tanpa dosa.

"T-TIDAAK! B-Bukan seperti itu maksudku, bodoh!" Dasar ayam bodoh! Mesum! Segera aku menyuruh kakiku berjalan lebih cepat dan kemudian mandi. Besok adalah hari dimana aku akan menyelidiki kasus 15 tahun yang lalu itu. Aku harus bersiap. Meditasi di dalam air panas akan sangat menyejukkan hati dan pikiran.

Ketika aku membuka pintu kamar mandi, asap air panas mengepul. Kulepas semua bajuku, dan kalian tidak boleh melihat. (apa ini maksudnya)

Tuk! Tangan dingin menempel di pinggangku. _"Sakura-san punya lekuk tubuh yang bagus…" _

"KYAAAA!" Aku hampir terjatuh, bukan.. aku sudah terjatuh ke dalam bak air panas, dan ini sama sekali tidak nikmat!, "Y-Yui?!"

"_Konbanwa, Sakura-san.._" Yui tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"S-sedang apa kau disini?!" seruku, "L-lagipula bagaimana kau bisa kesini?! B-bukankah _kekkai _akan menghalangimu masuk?!"

"_Oh.. Kekkai itu…_ _kekkai itu hanya menghalangi arwah berniat jahat. Niatku kan hanya menemuimu, lagipula setelah bertemu denganmu, aku lebih nyaman bersama denganmu.. Lalu kurasa Sasuke-san terlalu serius mengobrol dengan.. orang yang mirip dengannya itu…" _Yui duduk di pinggir bak. Aku ber-oh ria sambil mengelus-elus tanganku yang tadi terbentur karena jatuh.

"Orangtuamu tidak ada disana?" tanyaku, berusaha menikmati air panas yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba mendingin ini. Kalau begini caranya aku tidak bisa meditasi.

"_Ada.. mereka ada…" _Yui mengadah, "_Tapi aku sudah tak mengenal mereka lagi…_"

"Kenapa begitu?"

_"Mereka sendiri juga sudah tidak mengenalku. Karena tidak mendengarkanku, mereka mendatangi lantai 10 dan tak pernah kembali. Kabarnya mereka sudah jadi seperti arwah lain disana. Aneh, dan tidak baik. Kejam dan tak punya hati." _Yui menoleh padaku dengan wajah sedih, _"Boleh aku masuk?" _

"Eh.. s-silahkan.. " Aku bergeser, memberikan tempat pada Yui. Yui langsung masuk ke bak dan bersandar di pundakku, "Kalau Sasuke tahu kau disini, bagaimana ya…"

_"Dia tidak akan tahu .."_ Yui tertawa, _"Aku takkan berlama-lama disini. Lagipula tujuanku juga ingin memberitahumu sesuatu…"_ Yui berdeham, _"Kuharap besok Sakura-san sudah siap.. hanya untuk menyelidiki, arwah lain memohon. Mereka ketakutan.."_

"Ketakutan? Apa yang mereka takutkan?" Bagaimana bisa arwah ketakutan?

_"Mereka takut pada arwah di lantai atas."_ Yui menunduk, _"Setiap malam satu arwah menghilang karena arwah di lantai atas itu melahap dan mengambil kekuatan arwah lain sehingga..."_

"Sehingga?"

_"Sehingga mereka bisa mengambil wujud manusia, dan itu berbahaya.. karena jika ada mereka, berarti ada kutukan.." _Yui mengibaskan tangannya di air.

"Maksudmu, mereka membawa kejahatan?" tanyaku.

_"Ya.. membawa kesialan. Dan mereka susah dihadapi.." _

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

_ "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolong mereka. Kalau soal menolong kami arwah biasa, kami hanya ingin pelaku sesungguhnya ditangkap. Kalau mereka, mereka sudah penuh dengan dendam dan mungkin, Sakura-san harus menghadapinya.. memurnikannya.." _

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana cara menghadapinya? Memurnikannya? Bagaimana bisa?! Kalau untuk itu artinya aku harus meminta tolong pada anggota IP untuk melawan mereka bukan? Bagaimana kalau mereka banyak?!"

Yui hanya menggeleng, _"Entahlah.. kalau memang jalan terbaik adalah itu, lakukanlah.. tapi aku takut kalau melibatkan banyak orang malah akan lebih berbahaya.."_

"Kenapa?"

_ "Arwah jahat itu tidak semudah melihat aku dan arwah lain, bukan? Dengan kekuatan besar mereka bisa menghilangkan wujud mereka, berubah wujud, mereka bisa menarikmu menuju kematian.. Aku takut jika kau melibatkan banyak orang, mereka akan tertarik menuju kematian…" _

Aku akan selalu mengingat kata-kata Yui…

_Aku takut jika kau melibatkan banyak orang, mereka akan tertarik menuju kematian._

* * *

Mandi kali ini sama sekali tak ada rasanya. Begitu Yui menghilang, airnya langsung berubah menjadi begitu dingin. Sasuke juga jadi harus menunggu lebih lama kalau mau mandi dengan air panas. Kalau benar apa kata Yui, bukankah berarti aku harus cepat bertindak? Apa sebaiknya kuberitahukan Sasuke sekarang? Ide bagus, aku dan dia bisa membicarakan apakah sebaiknya kita memberitahu IP atau tidak. **Bagaimana menurut kalian sendiri?**

Aku menggantung handuk kemudian pergi ke ruang makan. Sasuke sedang berkutik dengan ponselnya. Itachi sudah menghilang entah kemana. Makanan masih utuh, seperti menunggu untuk dimakan dan berteriak 'Makan aku, makan aku…'

"Itachi-_san_ kemana?" tanyaku sambil menarik kursi di depan Sasuke.

"Ke kamarnya… kenapa kau berteriak di kamar mandi?" Tanpa menoleh Sasuke bertanya. Tentu saja dia pasti mendengar teriakanku. Itu teriakan paling keras yang pernah kukeluarkan dari mulut ini.

"Yui tadi menemuiku, katanya… kita harus cepat bertindak karena arwah lantai atas sudah memakan korban arwah lainnya.. Katanya juga arwahnya akan bertambah kuat, dan tidak ada cara menolong arwah lantai atas itu kecuali memusnahkannya.. atau, memurnikannya mungkin?"

"Memurnikan…" Sasuke tampak berpikir, "Kalau begitu aku membutuhkan bantuan Temari."

"Temari?" Aku menaikkan alis kananku, Siapa lagi dia? Seberapa banyak anggota IP sebenarnya?!

"Hm.. sang ahli kipas. Kipasnya itu bertujuan untuk memurnikan. Bisa memanggil dewa apapun.. Dewa untuk memurnikan arwah yang sudah dipengaruhi oleh kejahatan." Sasuke menjelaskan, "Apalagi yang dikatakannya?"

"A-arwah itu bisa menarik orang menuju kematian, j-jadi sebisa mungkin kita tidak terlalu banyak melibatkan orang lain.. k-katanya arwah itu bisa merubah bentuk dan berubah wujud, bisa terlihat bisa tidak.." aku kembali mengingat-ingat.

"Aku sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan ikut.." Sasuke mengambil mangkuk, mengambilkan nasi untukku. Sepertinya makan malam kali ini sup miso dan ikan goreng.

"Siapa saja?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, selesaikan dulu kasus ini, baru akan kuberitahu dan kita diskusikan lagi. Makanlah.. kau butuh asupan energi.." Sasuke menaruh ponselnya jauh-jauh, kemudian mulai makan.

"Aku akan melakukannya besok.." kataku, "Aku sudah putuskan takkan mengulur waktu lagi.."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Hn.. baguslah kalau kau bisa segera memutuskan."

Aku sudah memutuskan takkan lari lagi.. demi Yui, demi arwah-arwah lainnya. Mereka pasti ingin segera pergi menuju cahaya, mereka ingin merasakan indahnya surga. Mereka tak mau terikat oleh kedendaman mereka terhadap para pelaku yang sudah menewaskan mereka. Mereka ingin para pelaku diadili, itu saja. Dan mereka akan tenang di alam sana.

Tunggu aku, Yui! Aku pasti akan menolongmu, dan menolong keluargamu juga!

* * *

_"Kau sudah siap, Sakura-san? Sasuke-san?"_ Yui mengadahkan tangannya padaku dan Sasuke yang berlutut di hadapannya, _"Awalnya memang akan aneh dan sedikit pusing, tapi aku yakin kalian bisa langsung menyesuaikan diri. Aku tidak akan membawa kalian langsung ke pembantaian, mari kita lihat dari nol." _

_"Aku siap, Yui!"_ kataku dengan tegas, dan disertai anggukan Sasuke. Dan aku yakin kalian juga pasti siap.

_"Aku akan hitung dari sepuluh…"_ Yui menutup matanya, dan aku bisa merasakan kekuatannya yang mengalir dalam diriku, _"Pada hitungan ke lima.. peganglah tangan Sasuke-san.., Sampai kusuruh, baru kalian boleh membuka mata kalian. "_ Aku mengangguk.

"_Juu, Kyuu, Hachi, Nana, Roku, Go!" _Aku segera menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat-erat. Sasuke pasti langsung menyadari aku sangat gugup. Yui melanjutkan hitungannya, " _Si, San, Ni, Ichi!"_

Aku merasa terbang. Melewati ruang dan waktu. Bukan, ini bukan seperti saat Sasuke tunjukkan padaku. Ini sedikit sulit karena aku harus membawa Sasuke ikut bersamaku. Pusing. Napasku terengah-engah, seperti berada di ruang hampa udara, panas seperti terbakar api yang tak pernah padam. Seperti menekan tombol _back_ atau _previous _di _remote control_ untuk memutar film dari awal.

"_Sasuke-san, Sakura-san.. bukalah mata kalian perlahan-lahan…" _pinta Yui, dan segera kulakukan. Mataku menangkap cahaya yang menyilaukan. Cahaya lampu gantung di lobi utama.

"B-bagus sekali!" Aku terkagum melihat masa-masa hotel ini sangat sibuk. Lampu gantung yang begitu klasik, begitu juga model bangunan hotel ini. _Wallpaper-_nya, hiasan dingingnya, semua dibuat begitu mewah, indah.. tiada detik tanpa kesibukan. Orang berlalu lalang, bersama keluarga mereka atau mitra kerja mereka. Semuanya berlangsung begitu ramai. Resepsionis yang tanpa henti menerima telepon, dan lain sebagainya.

_"Saat-saat ini memang indah…"_ kata Yui, _"Semua tempat ramai, terutama di ruang makan.. Mereka semua sudah tidak sabar menunggu makanan.. makanan beracun.."_

"Kalau begitu mungkin sebaiknya kita mulai dari dapur.." kata Sasuke, kalau sebentar lagi waktu makan, bukankah kita bisa melihat apa saja yang dilakukan di dapur?"

"Um.. kau benar.. ruang dapur tujuan pertama.." kataku pada Yui. Yui mengangguk, kemudian memimpin jalan ke arah dapur.

_"Mereka takkan bisa melihatmu. Tenang saja. Tapi kau bisa merasakan apapun disini dengan indera-indera kalian.."_ kata Yui, _"Ayo masuk…"_

Dapur sangat penuh dengan para pekerja. _Chef_ pun memasak makanan dengan handalnya. Mereka semua bekerja begitu senang, walaupun lelah. Makanan-makanan ditata dengan presentasi yang begitu rapih, dan kreatif. _"Sebentar lagi akan dimulai.."_ Yui menatap jam yang ada di dinding dapur itu.

Benar saja. Tiba-tiba sekelompok orang asing muncul dari pintu belakang. Mereka tak membawa senjata, lumayan banyak, kira-kira sesuai dengan jumlah orang di dapur.

"Bagaimana mereka membuat orang-orang disini pingsan?" tanya Sasuke.

_"Stun gun.."_ Yui menunjuk salah satu orang yang sudah mengeluarkan _stun gun_-nya. Menyetrum pekerja-pekerja di depannya, kemudian melucuti pakaian mereka. Para pekerja diikat di salah satu sudut dapur, kemudian yang lainnya segera mempersiapkan racun.

"Sianida!" Aku menyadari ketika aku mencium bau almon yang mulai terasa di dapur.

"_Ya.. racun pertama yang mereka pakai di makanan pembuka adalah sianida, tak lupa dimasukkan di minuman para tamu juga.." _Yui menjelaskan. Aku melihat mereka bekerja dengan cepat, memasukkan racun tanpa mengukur dosis. Rupanya mereka sudah mempersiapkan banyak stok untuk ini.

"_Mereka tak hanya memasukkan sianida, tetapi juga tetrodotoxin dari ikan kembung yang juga menjadi menu makanan utama disini.. selain itu mereka juga menggunakan soda kaustik. Bukankah mereka sangat kejam? Tiga racun sekaligus dalam makanan sekecil itu.." _Yui menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa kedua orangtuamu mati karena racun?" Aku bertanya pada Yui tanpa memalingkan wajahku padanya.

"_Iie_.. bukan karena ini.." jawab Yui.

Aku dan Sasuke memperhatikan wajah mereka satu persatu. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana bisa aku menemukan mereka setelah 15 tahun. Bukti apa yang akan ditinggalkan? Apa bukti itu tidak akan hilang selama 15 tahun? Apa polisi mau percaya yang seperti ini? Mungkin mereka akan percaya kalau aku menunjukkan ruangan di _basement_ tapi bagaimana dengan tempat-tempat lain?

"Yui, apa polisi sudah memeriksa semua ruangan di hotel ini?" tanyaku.

"_Tidak.. hanya lobi utama dan dapur, dan mereka langsung menyimpulkan ini adalah kecelakaan."_ jawab Yui, _"Seharusnya ada bukti yang tertinggal, tapi kurasa kita bisa tahu dimana bukti itu dengan kekuatanmu, Sakura-san.."_

Aku melihat beberapa orang menyiapkan kuali besar, mengisinya dengan air dan memanaskannya. Beberapa menyiapkan wajan dengan diisi minyak yang cukup banyak. Ada juga yang mengasah pisau, lalu mengambil gergaji dari ruang peralatan, gergaji kecil yang biasanya digunakan untuk memotong kayu kecil.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Membuat menu utama? Bukankah tamu akan mati dengan pembuka penuh racun ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Lihat saja nanti, Sasuke-san_…" jawab Yui, "_Makan malam sudah mau dimulai, mau melihat ke ruang makan?" _tanya Yui. Aku mengangguk, walaupun hatiku tak siap melihatnya. Kugenggam tangan Sasuke erat-erat. Semoga dia mengerti apa yang kurasakan sekarang.

Lalu ada _broadcast_ yang terdengar, kelihatannya dari sang pelaku yang menyamar, "_Silahkan nikmati hidangan pembuka.."_ Dan para pelaku yang menyamar menjadi pelayan segera membawakan semua makanan beracun ini ke meja-meja. Sial! Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan kesal ini. Mereka memberikan itu, bahkan pada anak-anak yang tak tahu apa-apa!

"Kau dimana saat makan malam?" tanyaku pada Yui.

"_Aku berada di kolam renang…"_ jawab Yui.

Erangan kesakitan mulai terdengar memenuhi ruang makan. Para orangtua terjatuh dari kursinya, memegangi lehernya. Mata mereka membelalak, beberapa memerah. Anak-anak menjatuhkan makanannya dan terkapar dengan tubuh kejang-kejang dan busa yang keluar banyak dari mulut mereka. Beberapa anak mati karena ulah orang lain. Orang dewasa yang tak sengaja melempar sebuah pisau karena kesakitan dan mengenai salah satu anak kecil tepat di matanya. Atau salah seorang wanita karir yang terjatuh dan kepalanya mengenai pecahan piring menembus ke belakang tepat di leher. Beberapa muntah darah, kemudian kembali kejang-kejang. Salah seorang pelayan menutup pintu keluar ruang makan dan menguncinya. Aku bisa melihat kesengsaraan orang-orang disini. Dan ini baru awalnya. Orang-orang dan anak-anak, bahkan bayi yang tidak menjadi korban digiring ke dalam dapur.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan…" Sasuke menatap peristiwa di depannya dengan tak percaya.

"Mereka semua gila.." aku menimpali. Yui menarik kami kembali ke dapur.

"_Kejadian itu berlanjut kesini…_" kata Yui.

Para pelayan dan _chef_ yang diikat sudah sadar dan panik. Begitu juga dengan tamu yang digiring. Mereka melihat anak-anak yang mereka bawa, bayi mereka, darah daging mereka tersiksa. Ini bahkan lebih menyiksa daripada tertusuk pisau atau keracunan. Bayi-bayi menangis, dimasukkan kedalam kuali air panas tanpa ampun. Beberapa anak dicelupkan wajahnya ke dalam minyak panas. Meronta, tapi percuma.. Ada juga bayi yang dipotong-potong menggunakan pisau daging dan dimasukkan ke dalam blender. Tangisan, teriakan, seperti tak di dengar oleh para pelaku.

Bagaimana dengan orangtua mereka?

"_Bayi dan anak-anak ini sangatlah malang…" _Yui menatap anak perempuan kecil yang baru saja meninggal karena mukanya digoreng hidup-hidup, terjatuh di dekat kakinya, "_Mereka baru menikmati hidup sebentar…"_

Bayi kecil terlempar ke arahku, tapi langsung menembus tubuhku. Bayi ini sudah matang, tak bergerak. Terpaku. Mata mungilnya menatapku. Tch! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"_Orangtua mereka akan merasakan yang lebih kejam.._" Yui menunjuk salah seorang perempuan yang dipaksa ke tempat pemotongan daging dan jarinya di potong satu persatu. Dengan sebuah obeng mata mereka dicabut paksa. Perut mereka dicabik-cabik dengan menggunakan pisau dapur. Lidah mereka dipotong perlahan tapi pasti. Salah seorang mengebor kepala mereka, menyisakan seonggok otak.

"_Sudah cukup untuk di dapur.."_ Yui kembali menarik tanganku dan Sasuke, "_Ingatlah.. ini baru yang pertama.._"

Aku menelan ludahku.. Siapa orang di dunia ini yang tega berbuat demikian?

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Alohaa—Chapter 5 sudah keluar

Author punya ide, kan akan membosankan kalau pairing SasuSaku tapi mereka samasekali tidak ada romance-nya, iya gak sih? XDD

Author akan membuat cerita tambahan, gak banyak koq, Cuma 1 Chapter, khusus Romansa SasuSaku.. XD nyela dikit gapapalah, SasuSaku juga butuh istirahat.. /maksudnyaapa/ dan paling gak lebih dari 2000 kata.. kan cuma Romance.

Dan niatnya cerita tambahan itu muncul setelah SFHGJ ( Satomi Fate Hotel Gyakusatsu Jiken ) selesai, jadi saat liburan musim panas *ceritanya ya* | Author belum memberitahukan tanggal dan musim kan yah di sepanjang cerita ini? ;w;)w

Apa kalian reader tecintahku setuju? ^w^

Setelah itu.. yang berhasil nebak asal usul tokoh YUI, nama apa yang pengen kalian munculkan di cerita ini? Sebagai apa? Protagonis atau antagonis? Atau malah arwah? XD atau anggota IP? Kalau mau jadi anggota IP, sertakan nama dan kekuatan yang kalian pengen ya.. :* /nak

Sekian dari Yatogami Tohka

RnR Please~


	6. Chapter 6 - Tragedy

内の電力

Uchi no Denryoku – Internal Power

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**UnD © Yatogami Tohka**

_Genre: Adventure – Fantasy – Friendship – Supernatural – Mystery_

_Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno_

_Warning: AU, OOC, and a little bit gore yang agak gagal here.. /lah_

* * *

_As usually_.. kita awali dengan balas review dulu.. X3 Review-nya makin banyak ne~~

_**Haru CherryRaven : **_Kalo cosplay lebih greget! /apanya XDD | Sayang sekali.. =w=) Harusnya jangan pas puasa bacanya, kan lebih mengena dihati.. /ha

_**Hotaru Keiko : **_Sippo! XD Romansa SasuSaku kira-kira chapter 7 atau 8 yaa.. :* | Mirip-mirip Yui koq.. ^^)/ Jadi Hotaru, Sahabat Yui.. Sip! Sudah disiapkan skenarionya.. XDD

_**MissGita18 : **_Sip~~ *w*)9 *peluk Gita-chan* /ditabok

_**Yoru : **_Yoru-san jenggotnya alus amat, pake sampo apa? XDD Gimana Gore-nya? Masih kurang? Atau ga kerasa? XDD disini ada lagi, tenang saja beb.. /ha

_**Sherlock Holmes : **_Harus menyiksa! Supaya horrornya dapet.. /gagitu.. Tapi tetep dibaca yaaa.. ;w;)/ jangan tinggalkan aku, Holmes! /ha

_**Hanazono Yuri : **_Siap, Yuri-chan! *hormat dan bungkuk dalam-dalam*

_**Namikaze gadingnadia99 : **_Halo Nadia-san, fanfic ini updetnya ga nentu, jadi ikutin aja terus ceritanya yaaa.. ^^)/

_**Hinamori Miko Koyuki : **_Namanya Koyuki ya.. hm.. bisa-bisa.. mungkin bisa muncul di chapter depan.. hehehe.. /ketawagaje XDD ikuti terus ya ceritanyaa..

_**Febri Feven : **_Feven-san suka yang sadis-sadis? QwQ) Author merinding pas buat gore.. tenang… semoga disini lebih sadis daripada chapter 5.. hohohoho *mau ketawa jahat tapi gagal*

_**Mia Dullindal : **_Naah! Pintar! Harus dibaca malam-malam, horror-nya lebih kerasaa.. XDD B-benarkah? ;w;) Author sangat terharu membaca review Mia-chan.. Mia-chan emang paling jago bikin semangat author balik lagi.. ;w;) *peluk* Iyaa.. Author sedang libur, bentar lagi sih masuk.. =w=)a

_**Aria Desu : **_Terimakasih Aria-chan atas segala pembetulannya! ;w;) Author sangat terbantu. Semoga nihon go di chapter ini dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya (kalau ada) lebih baik lagi deh.. ;w;) Terimakasih Aria-chan mau review begitu detail.. Author butuh reviewer seperti Aria-chan.. *bungkuk hormat*]

_**Scarlet24 : **_ Gorenya gimana? Kurang? Mau tambah? Disini akan lebih banyak! XDD Scarlet-chan mau jadi anggota IP? Mau berkekuatan apa? :3

_**Yuka-chan : **_Yang paling…? Yang paling apa Yuka-chan?! OAO)9 /lebaybangetluthor | Yuka-chan banyak ngereview yaaa.. XDD ikuti terus ceritanya.. *muah* *cium pake lipstik warna ketjeh* /?

_**Yosh! **_Langsung saja kita menuju keee …. *sfx: Jeng jeng jeng ba dum tes*

* * *

"_Bayi dan anak-anak ini sangatlah malang…" Yui menatap anak perempuan kecil yang baru saja meninggal karena mukanya digoreng hidup-hidup, terjatuh di dekat kakinya, "Mereka baru menikmati hidup sebentar…"_

_Bayi kecil terlempar ke arahku, tapi langsung menembus tubuhku. Bayi ini sudah matang, tak bergerak. Terpaku. Mata mungilnya menatapku. Tch! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

"_Orangtua mereka akan merasakan yang lebih kejam.." Yui menunjuk salah seorang perempuan yang dipaksa ke tempat pemotongan daging dan jarinya di potong satu persatu. Dengan sebuah obeng mata mereka dicabut paksa. Perut mereka dicabik-cabik dengan menggunakan pisau dapur. Lidah mereka dipotong perlahan tapi pasti. Salah seorang mengebor kepala mereka, menyisakan seonggok otak. _

"_Sudah cukup untuk di dapur.." Yui kembali menarik tanganku dan Sasuke, "Ingatlah.. ini baru yang pertama.." _

_Aku menelan ludahku.. Siapa orang di dunia ini yang tega berbuat demikian?_

* * *

Chapter 6 – Tragedy

* * *

_**Sakura's POV **_

Ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyelidiki dapur, Yui mengajakku kembali ke lobi utama yang sudah kosong. Kelihatannya kami ketinggalan sebuah pesta berdarah-darah disini. Tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda kehidupan, hanya ada suara telepon yang entah bagaimana terus berdering, tetesan darah yang terdengar begitu memilukan. Mayat yang berada dimana-mana. Salah seorang perempuan ditusuk dengan sebuah besi tajam dan tergantung begitu saja di dinding. Darah segar masih mengalir dari tubuhnya. Kupikir itu pasti perempuan resepsionis tadi. Sedangkan di dekat pintu utama yang tertutup, seorang pemuda berbadan cukup besar tergeletak dengan pisau yang menghunus seluruh punggungnya, dia pasti seorang _security_ yang mencoba menahan pelaku. Disini hanya ada dua orang dari sekian banyak orang. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir, menahan emosi yang sedari tadi bergejolak dalam diriku. Tapi juga sedikit penasaran, dimana semua orang yang banyak tadi?

"Sekarang kemana lagi? Kelihatannya disini sudah tak ada siapa-siapa.." kataku pada Yui. Yui pun hanya terdiam, kemudian ia kembali menarik tanganku.

_"Kita ke koridor kamar-kamar tamu. Mungkin disana sedang terjadi sesuatu.."_ kata Yui, _"Panggil Sasuke-san dulu. Kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh darinya. Kalau tidak dia tidak akan bisa keluar dari masa ini." _

Aku mengangguk, kemudian menyusul Sasuke di dapur. Tepat pada waktunya, saat aku memasuki ruang makan Sasuke sudah keluar dari dapur, "B-bagaimana? Apa ada trik yang digunakan pelaku untuk membocorkan gas?"

"Tidak ada trik khusus. Mereka hanya memasang bom, lalu menjajarkan mayat-mayat di dekat kompor gas. Kelihatannya mereka juga mengeluarkan persediaan gas dapur. Selang gasnya mereka sayat dengan pisau dan sekarang mereka bergegas meninggalkan dapur dan menguncinya rapat-rapat." jawab Sasuke.

"Yui mengajak kita ke koridor-koridor di lantai atas tempat tamu-tamu menginap." Aku menarik tangannya, "Cepat sebelum ketinggalan peristiwa."

Yui telah menungguku di tangga darurat. Baru naik beberapa langkah pun aku bisa mendengar teriakan memilukan seorang wanita setengah baya yang sepertinya sedang begitu tersiksa. Aku segera mendahului Yui, melihat ke kamar pertama. Seorang wanita setengah baya yang tengah dicekik dengan kawat. Pakaian wanita setengah baya itu telah dilucuti, dan pelaku bertopeng yang sedang mencekiknya, menyayat punggung wanita itu dengan perlahan tapi pasti, menggunakan sebuah pisau kecil yang kelihatannya diambil dari dapur. Ia mengambil sebuah botol di tasnya, menidurkan wanita itu dan mencekokinya dengan..

"_Asam sulfat_…" kata Sasuke, mendekati sang pembunuh berdarah dingin itu dan membaca tulisan di botolnya, "Wanita ini sangat menderita."

_"Aku ingat…"_ Yui mendekatiku, _"Kebanyakan dari mereka membunuh dengan zat kimia berbahaya. Entah darimana mereka mendapatkannya." _

"Bahan kimia illegal banyak dijual di pasaran.." Aku menjelaskan pada Yui, "Mudah untuk menemukannya…"

Aku menoleh lagi ke belakang, sebelum meninggalkan kamar wanita malang itu. Matanya memerah. Sekitar mulutnya sudah terbakar oleh asam. Tubuhnya memerah. Terbakar dari dalam. Dan sang pelaku, masih setia mencekokinya.

Kamar kedua, ketiga, keempat.. . Tidak ada yang spesial. Mereka hanya dibunuh dengan menggunakan pisau yang ditancapkan di leher mereka, kemudian membiarkan mereka tertancap. Detik-detik sebelum mereka menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, mereka menikmati sayatan pilu oleh sebuah _cutter_, kemudian mata mereka disuntik _asam sulfat_. Tidak.. aku tidak bisa melihat ini lagi.

Kamar kelima, keenam, ketujuh, dan seterusnya.. masing-masing diisi dua orang pelaku. Korban diikat di kursi, kemudian tongkat besi di tancapkan paksa dari mulutnya, menembus tenggorokan. Sedangkan pelaku yang lain, dengan sebuah tang di tangan, mencabut paksa kuku tangan dan kaki mereka. Dengan palu mematahkan setiap tulang mereka. Masih dengan menyuntikkan asam sulfat ke dalam mata.

Mulai dari kamar keduapuluh, keduapuluh satu, dan seterusnya… Aku mendengar melodi kematian. Suara wanita menangis karena diperkosa, kemudian disiksa, dicekoki racun _botox_. Anak-anak menangis dan berteriak, yang disiram dengan _asam sulfat. _Seorang pemuda ditinggalkan di dalam kamarnya, dengan posisi terikat di kasur, dan di kasurnya banyak sekali semut bertebaran.

"Kenapa semut?" tanyaku pada Sasuke. Apa bahayanya kalau hanya semut, bukan?

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia mengamati salah satu semut yang merayap keluar dari kamar yang terkunci itu, "Ini semut _Siafu_, semut dari Afrika. Semut pemakan manusia, setidaknya begitu yang kudengar."

"Apa dia punya racun yang membuat orang tewas?" tanyaku lagi. Semut sekecil itu bisa membunuh manusia? Aku baru tahu ada semut semacam itu selain semut tentara.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Selama menggigit dan menyengat, semut ini mencari celah. Baik mulut, hidung, telinga, mata, bahkan bisa sampai lubang anus. Kemudian merayap masuk dan memakani organ tubuhmu. Bisa kaubayangkan kalau semut itu sampai berjalan-jalan di dalam tubuhmu? Memakan otakmu, matamu, telingamu…"

Aku bergidik ngeri. Ini terlalu kejam. Terlalu kejam memakai semut untuk membunuh secara perlahan. Tidakkah pelakunya berpikir sedikit saja tentang perasaan para korbannya? Pembunuh satu ini memang tidak ingin mengotori tangannya sendiri.

"Sampai disini aku tidak melihat banyak anak kecil.. dimana mereka?" tanya Sasuke pada Yui.

Yui menggeleng, _"Bisa dimana saja.." _Yui kembali berjalan memimpin kami.

Kamar ketigapuluh, ketigapuluh satu, dan seterusnya. Aku hanya mendengar banyak teriakan laki-laki, baik pemuda maupun setengah baya. Berhenti di kamar tiga puluh lima, pelaku berpakaian lengkap seperti pakaian tentara, menyemprotkan sesuatu ke dalam kamar dengan alat penyiram pestisida yang biasa digunakan di perkebunan atau persawahan. Aku melongok ke dalam. Seorang laki-laki setengah baya yang setengah telanjang, mengerang-erang kesakitan. Ia berteriak-teriak, berusaha menutup matanya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat di sisi-sisi tempat tidur.

"Apa yang disiramnya? Asam sulfat lagi?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Bukan… ini asam klorida.. zat yang bisa merusak jaringan.. bisa juga dicampur dengan asam lain." Sasuke kembali menjelaskan. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan jawaban kenapa para pelaku kebanyakan memakai zat kimia ataupun makhluk hidup untuk membunuh mereka.

Yui menatapku dan Sasuke bergantian, _"Masih mau melihat-lihat kamar lain?"_ tanya Yui.

Aku langsung menggeleng, "Dimana kolam berenangnya?"

Yui terdiam sejenak, tanpa aba-aba dia berjalan memimpin kami, kelihatannya ke bagian hotel paling belakang. Aku menutup telingaku sepanjang perjalanan menuju bagian belakang hotel. Aku tidak tahan mendengar erangan, teriakan. Melodi kematian itu. Aku tidak kuat.

"Sakura…" Sasuke memanggilku, tampak khawatir padaku.

"T-tenang saja.. aku tidak apa-apa.." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum meyakinkan Sasuke. Aku jelas kenapa-kenapa. Siapa yang tahan melihat semua orang ini dibunuh dengan cara yang keji?! Ada apa dengan semua orang disini? Apa salah mereka? Kenapa mereka dibunuh? Bahkan anak kecil pun… Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mereka. Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka menderita..

Yui membuka sebuah pintu yang cukup berat. Aku bisa melihat sebuah kolam berenang besar di tengah-tengah ruangan. Kolam berenang _indoor_. Hanya ada orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Mereka yang terlalu asyik menikmati surge sebelum menghadapi ajal kejam mereka.

"_Para pelaku terlalu sibuk membunuh mereka yang masih ada di kamar.." _kata Yui, "_Kami disini sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang terjadi di luar sana." _

"Apa yang akan dilakukan mereka pada kalian…" Aku melihat-lihat sekitar kolam berenang. Belum ada tanda-tanda pelaku memasuki area ini.

"_Tunggu saja sebentar lagi.._" Yui berjalan menuju sisi kolam renang.

Aku mendekatinya, lalu kembali melihat anak-anak yang sedang berenang. Yui…. Yui…. Yui…. YUI!

"Itu… kau, bukan?" tanyaku pada Yui. Yui menoleh sebentar padaku, kemudian ia menatap ke anak kecil yang ditunjuk olehku.

"_Ya.._ _itu adalah aku yang masih merasakan surga…_" jawab Yui.

"Yang berpegangan tangan denganmu?"

"Hotaru-_chan_. Sahabatku.."

"Dia tidak menjadi… maaf.. arwah sepertimu?" aku kembali bertanya, "Bukankah dia sahabatmu? Bukankah seharusnya dia menjadi arwah sepertimu dan selalu bersamamu?"

Yui menggeleng dan menunduk, "Aku tak bisa menemukannya… arwah lain berkata dia sudah dimakan arwah lantai 10."

Hotaru, seorang anak kecil dengan rambut cokelat ikalnya. Matanya yang berwarna biru tampak begitu ceria, bersinar-sinar. Kulitnya begitu putih, bagaikan porselen. Benar-benar seperti boneka. Begitu juga dengan Yui. Rambut hitamnya tampak berkilau. Terlihat begitu senang. Aku tak bisa membayangkan cara mati seperti apa yang akan mereka hadapi.

BRAK! Pintu terbuka keras. Beberapa orang langsung masuk ke dalam. Salah seorang memasuki ruang teknis. Dia menarik tuas, menyedot air di kolam. Beberapa anak tersedot. Jarum alat penghisapnya mencapai batas, hisapannya semakin kuat. Daging mereka yang terhisap berhamburan, darah langsung mendominasi warna kolam renang. Orang-orang panik, mereka segera menjauhi kolam renang. Dua orang pelaku menurunkan tabung besar yang mereka bawa. Mereka menumpahkan sesuatu ke dalam kolam berenang anak-anak. Kolam berenang dewasa disedot habis, kemudian tergantikan dengan asam dengan bau yang menyengat. Beberapa orang lainnya menjaga pintu. Menembak tepat di kepala orang-orang yang hendak menyerbu keluar menggunakan _revolver_.

Apa yang terjadi disini selanjutnya.. benar-benar tepat di luar dugaanku. Di luar nalar seseorang yang normal. Di luar akal sehat seseorang yang waras jiwanya.

* * *

_"Yui-chan!" Hotaru menarik tangan Yui yang masih terpaku melihat apa yang terjadi di kolam renang indoor ini. Orang dewasa dipaksa terjun dari ketinggian hingga 10 meter lebih, ke dalam sebuah kolam yang hanya diisi setengah air. Itupun bukan air, melainkan asam fluoroantimonic. Asam yang jauh lebih berbahaya dibandingkan asam sulfat. Mereka yang beruntung, terjun dan langsung mati tanpa merasakan sakit dari asamnya, mereka yang tidak beruntung terjun dengan selamat namun mati karena asam. Beberapa turun dengan wajah yang lebih dulu mengenai air, menelan asam itu. Terbakar dari dalam tubuh. Mati dengan patah tulang, hingga tulang mereka yang patah menembus kulit. Ada yang mati karena kepalanya membentur sisi kolam renang hingga pecah. Anak-anak langsung dicelupkan paksa ke dalam asam sulfat. Mereka berteriak-teriak dalam asam, menelan seluruh asam itu dan mati. _

_ "Kita harus kemana?! Tidak ada tempat untuk lari!" teriak Yui. Hotaru tidak menghiraukan seruan Yui. Ia hanya menarik Yui, sementara para pembunuh masih sibuk dengan orang-orang dewasa dan tidak memedulikan hal lain. Menarik Yui menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu kamar mandinya. _

_ "B-bagaimana ini?! Kita akan segera mati!" Yui terisak-isak di kamar mandi. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Apalagi setelah melihat pembunuhan sadis itu. _

_ "Yui -chan jangan menangis lagi.." Hotaru memeluk Yui, "Yui tidak akan terbunuh. Yui pasti bisa selamat."_

_ "Bagaimana dengan keluarga kita? Apa mereka selamat? Yui .. yui akan sendirian!" Isakan Yui makin keras. Hotaru masih setia menenangkan sahabatnya ini. Memeluk dan mengusap-usap punggungnya._

_ "Yui kan kuat.. Yui tidak boleh menangis, ne…" kata Hotaru, "Ingat tidak bagaimana Yui dulu menolongku karena dikerjai oleh anak-anak di kelas?" Hotaru tertawa kecil, "Waktu itu Yui-chan galak sekali loh, sampai anak-anak nakal itu ketakutan.."_

_ "H-habis mereka berlaku kasar padamu.. aku tidak terima temanku diberlakukan kasar seperti itu.." Sedikit demi sedikit Yui berhenti menangis._

_ "Waktu itu juga, saat aku jatuh dari sepeda karena diserempet Yoru, Yui-chan memarahi Yoru sampai dia menangis dan mengadu ke Mikami-sensei.." Hotaru lagi-lagi tertawa, "Hidung Yoru saat menangis seperti hidung badut.." _

_ Yui menatap Hotaru, kemudian ikut tertawa, "Iya! Tapi Mikami-sensei sama sekali tidak memarahiku.. dia hanya memarahi Yoru sehingga Yoru makin menangis.." _

_ "Yui-chan selalu melingungi Hotaru-chan. Hotaru-chan senang sekali punya sahabat seperti Yui-chan. Aku ingin selamanya bersama Yui-chan. Kata ibuku aku dan Yui-chan benar-benar seperti saudara loh…"_

_ Yui mengangguk, "Aku juga senang punya sahabat seperti Hotaru-chan. Hotaru harus lebih berani! Jadi aku tidak perlu terus-terusan memarahi anak-anak yang menganggu Hotaru-chan! Hotaru-chan mau kuajarkan untuk marah?" Yui tertawa, "Mengasyikkan loh.. apalagi melihat anak-anak nakal di kelas ketakutan melihatku marah.." _

_ "Habis Yui seperti monster sih kalau marah.." Hotaru tersenyum manis, "Yui harus berjanji pada Hotaru, kalau Yui-chan akan selamat! Yui harus selamat! Bagaimanapun caranya Yui harus selamat keluar dari sini!"_

_ "Tapi bagaimana caranya… mereka terlalu banyak.." Yui menunduk, kembali gemetaran, kemudian menggenggam tangan Hotaru, "Hotaru juga harus selamat dong! Kita kan akan selalu bersama-sama!"_

_ Hotaru malah menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Hotaru akan selalu bersama Yui kok.. disini.." Hotaru mengambil tangan Yui dan menunjuk ke dada Yui, "Di hatimu.. Aku akan ada selalu di hatimu, dan dipikiranmu.." _

_ Hotaru kembali memeluk sahabatnya itu. Pelukannya makin erat, semakin erat dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Keheningan dingin, penanda kematian sudah mulai dekat. Hotaru menghapus air matanya yang mengalir. Seakan dia sudah tahu dia akan menghadapi kematian, dan siap.. apapun.. sesakit apapun kematian yang akan diterimanya. _

_ "Yui juga selalu ada di hati Hotaru kok.. Yui tak perlu khawatir ya.. Walau Hotaru akan mati, Hotaru akan tetap hidup dalam hati Yui-chan.." Hotaru berdiri, kemudian membantu Yui berdiri, "Yui tahu kan lagu kesukaan kita?" _

_ "Lagu? Yang mana? Lagu kesukaan kita kan banyak sekali, Hotaru-chan…" kata Yui, "Apa yang mau Hotaru lakukan?"_

_ "Benar juga ya..." Hotaru berpikir sejenak, "Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu, Yui. Aku tidak akan sanggup melihat sahabat terbaikku mati di depanku. Aku ingin Yui-chan selamat." Hotaru kembali menangis, "Yui-chan… aku… sangat menyayangimu.." _

_ "H-Hotaru…" Yui menatap mata sahabatnya yang bagai lautan. _

_ "Selama ini aku selalu dilindungi oleh Yui-chan. Aku selalu dijaga Yui-chan. Yui-chan selalu ada untukku. Tak pernah aku lupa, ketika kita bermain bersama, ketika kita berenang bersama, kemudian kita memancing ikan di sungai bersama… Hanya Yui-chan…" Hotaru mengambil nafas, "Aku hanya ingin membalas semua kebaikan Yui-chan selama ini…" _

_ "Hotaru.. j-jangan bilang Hotaru ingin…" Yui menahan tangis._

_ "Aku akan memilih lagu Warabe Uta…" kata Hotaru, "Hanya lagu itu yang kuhafal karena sering kita mainkan bersama.. Ya kan?" Hotaru tersenyum, "Ketika semuanya aman, ketika pintu keluar tidak dijaga. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu itu. Lalu Yui-chan lari keluar menuju pintu ya…"_

_ "T-Tapi Hotaru juga akan menyusul kan?" Yui kembali terisak._

_ Hotaru hanya tersenyum, kemudian memeluk sahabatnya untuk kesekian kalinya, "Ketahuilah, Yui-chan sudah seperti saudaraku. Aku sangat menyayangi Yui-chan lebih dari apapun! Ingatlah Yui-chan.. Hati-hati… selamatlah.." _

_ "Hotaru-chan juga harus selamat!" seru Yui-chan, "Aku sangat menyayangi Hotaru!" Yui-chan menangis kencang._

_ "Ssst.. Yui-chan jangan menangis lagi, nanti ketahuan.." Hotaru menatap Yui, kemudian menghapus air matanya, Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya sedikit. Mereka masih sibuk, tapi makin cepat makin baik.." Hotaru menatap sekelilingnya, kemudian mengabil sebuah tongkat pel, "Pakai ini untuk mengunci pintu dari luar saat kau sudah keluar.." _

_ "H-Hotaru-chan…" _

_ "Sayonara… Yui-chan… Arigatou… " _

_ Hotaru langsung keluar, dari kamar mandi. Mengagetkan para pembunuh. Badannya yang lentur membuatnya dengan lincah menghindari tangkapan para pembunuh. Mereka semua kewalahan, dan Yui hanya bisa menatap Hotaru yang sedang berusaha dari kamar mandi. Orang yang menjaga pintu keluar ikut mengejar Hotaru. Di kolam renang yang luas ini Hotaru terus berlarian, berusaha menghindar. Hotaru bahkan mendorong orang yang ingin menangkapnya ke dalam kolam penuh asam. Ia sudah mendorong tiga orang. Sampai jalan untuk Yui menuju pintu keluar kosong, Hotaru langsung bernyanyi kencang._

_ "Toryanse, toryanse.. Koko wa doko no hosomichi ja? Tenjin-sama no hosomichi ja. Chitto toshite kudashanse.. Goyo no nai mono toshasenu.. Kono ko no nanatsu no oiwai ni.. O-fuda wo osame ni mairimasu. Iki wa yoi yoi, kaeri wa kowai. Kowai nagara mo. Toryanse, Toryanse." _

_ Sekarang! Sekarang! Sekarang! _

_ Yui menggebrak pintu kamar mandi, berlari sekencang mungkin menuju pintu keluar. Dia sempat dihadang dua orang, tapi dengan tongkat pel yang dipegangnya, ia mendorong orang itu ke dalam kolam asam, kemudian membuka pintu keluar. Ia menoleh ke arah Hotaru._

_ "HOTARU!" _

_ "Sayonara.. Yui..-chan.." Hotaru tersenyum sambil menangis. Ia memperlambat larinya, sehingga pembunuh di belakangnya langsung menghunuskan sebuah pisau ke arah lehernya._

_ "HOTARU-CHAN! HOTARU-CHAN!" Yui menangis keras, ia harus. Harus! Menutup pintu kolam renang ini. Hotaru sudah tewas! Hotaru…_

_ "HOTARU-CHAN!"_

* * *

_ "Hah.. hah.. hah…" Nafas Yui tersengal-sengal, terus berlarian di koridor tanpa tanda kehidupan. Ia mencari seseorang yang masih hidup, yang bisa menolongnya. Ia harus keluar dari sini sekarang juga. _

_ Yui terkejut setengah mati melihat semua tempat menjadi penuh darah. Sekarang sunyi, tak ada lagi erangan apapun. Tak ada teriakan. Semuanya hening. _

_ "Seseorang! Seseorang!" Yui terus berteriak, berharap ada orang yang bisa membantunya. Ia tidak mampu lagi bertahan setelah Hotaru merelakan nyawanya demi keselamatan Yui. _

_ Ia berlari tanpa arah, turun.. turun.. Sampai di lobi ia berhenti mengambil nafas. Semua sudah mati. Semua sudah tiada. Hanya dia yang selamat. Yui kembali berlari menuju basement. Ia mendengar suara-suara di ruangan mesin. _

_ "S-seseorang!" Yui, tanpa berpikir panjang, membuka pintu ruangan. _

_ Ia menyaksikan pembunuhan paling sadis abad ini. _

_ Wanita-wanita yang dilucuti bajunya, diganting di pancing besi, tepat menancap di leher. Mata mereka masih terbuka. Menyiratkan penderitaan kelam. Dimutilasi, darah mereka mengalir ke sebuah kolam di bawahnya. Kolam itu sudah hampir penuh. Beberapa orang melemparkan potongan-potongan tubuh di sebuah ruangan kecil di dalam ruang mesin itu. _

_ "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yui berteriak panjang. Para pembunuh berdarah dingin itu langsung mengejar Yui yang tak sanggup lagi berlari. Menariknya, mengambil salah satu pancing besi. Menancapkannya di leher putih Yui. Obeng ditancapkan di mata hitam berkilau Yui. Sebuah batang besi panas dimasukkan paksa ke dalam kerongkongan Yui. Baju renang yang dipakainya dilucuti, kemudian para pembunuh itu menancapkan penghancur es lewat perutnya, dadanya, bahkan dari kelaminnya. Kemudian dia digantung di pancing besi. Darahnya ditumpahkan di kolam. Salah seorang pembunuh menyeretnya, ke atas. Kembali ke kamar. Pembunuh itu mencari kamar Yui. Dan menemukannya, entah bagaimana. Memasukkannya ke dalam lemari, dan membiarkannya membusuk disana._

_ Sampai hanya bersisa tulang belulangnya._

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Alohaaa~ Chapter 6 telah keluar saudara-saudara… *ketjup satu-satu*

Sebelumnya.. selamat Tahun Baru semuanyaa! Semoga di tahun yang baru ini kita semua mendapatkan berkah yang banyak dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Kita menjadi orang yang lebih baik dan lebih berguna lagi, taat pada orang tua.. rajin belajar.. dan membanggakan orang tua kita..

Chapter 6 ini menceritakan tragedi Yui – Hotaru.

Hotaru adalah sahabat Yui sewaktu Yui masih hidup, yang arwahnya sekarang tak diketahui keberadaannya. Oh ya, arti lagu yang dinyanyiin Hotaru itu begini :

Biarkan saya lewat, biarkan saya lewat  
Apa ini jalan sempit di sini?  
Ini jalur sempit dari kuil Tenjin  
Perkenankan saya untuk lewat  
Mereka yang tanpa alasan baik tidak dapat lewat  
Untuk merayakan ulang tahun ke-7 anak ini  
Saya datang untuk mempersembahkan penawaran saya  
Pergi mungkin akan baik-baik saja, tetapi kembali akan menakutkan  
Ini menakutkan tapi  
Biarkan saya lewat, biarkan saya lewat

Agak menyeramkan ya? Tapi itu sebenarnya lagu yang biasa digunakan untuk permainan tradisional Jepang. Permainan ini juga cara mainnya seperti main ular naga. Masih ingat dong dengan permainan Ular naga? :3

Asam Sulfat, seperti yang kita tahu adalah air keras.. tahu kan bagaimana daya rusaknya kalau kena air keras? Asam Fluoroantimonic, Asam fluoroantimonic 2 pangkat 1019 kali lebih kuat daripada asam sulfat… bayangkan.. air keras aja udah bisa bikin kulit kebakar dan rusak parah, gimana kalau asam fluoroantimonic?

Kalau botox itu adalah "racun paling mematikan." Botox menggunakan toksin botulinum yang dihasilkan oleh bakteri Clostridium botulinum, dan sangat mematikan. Dengan jumlah yang sama dengan sebutir garam cukup untuk membunuh manusia seberat 200 lb. Pada kenyataannya, mereka bahkan menyatakan bahwa hanya memerluka 4kg Botox, untuk membunuh setiap orang terakhir di bumi.

Tulisan cetak miring itu menceritakan waktu Yui dan Hotaru masih hidup, detik-detik menjelang kematiannya.. ;w;)b

Chapter 3 4 dan 5 kan updetnya kilat, kalau Chapter 6 dan selanjutnya.. gomen ne.. tidak bisa sekilat itu lagi.. mungkin seminggu sekali.. jadi ikuti terus ceritanya yaa.. X3

Kalau disini Author sengaja membuat pembunuhan pake zat kimia ataupun hewan, lumayan kan? Nambah pengetahuan. ^^)

Dan Gomen, yang ini kurang panjang yaa.. Gak apa-apa kan.. chapter depan akan diusahakan lebih panjang lagi..

Sekian dari Yatogami Tohka

RnR Pleasee~~


	7. Chapter 7 - Yui vs Kuro-Hotaru

内の電力

Uchi no Denryoku – Internal Power

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**UnD © Yatogami Tohka**

_Genre: Adventure – Fantasy – Friendship – Supernatural – Mystery_

_Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno_

_Warning: AU, OOC, and a little bit gore yang agak gagal here.. /lah_

* * *

_As usually_.. kita awali dengan balas review dulu.. X3 Review-nya makin banyak ne~~

_**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : **_Waaah.. Eys-chan lagi ujian? O.o) Cara ngebunuhnya terlalu kejam ya? XD m-maklum, author orang yang suka gore.. /heh

_**Haru CherryRaven : **_Kan ga bisa cepet-cepet.. biar semua mengalir secara natural.. /apalahini XD sabar ya Haru-chan~

_**Ichiro Kenichi : **_Sippo~! Tapi disini terakhir ada gore-nya.. jadi ga keseluruhan cerita gore semua ._.) Jadi author ga kasih rated M..

_**Naranda : **_Yang penting nge-review! XDD Duh, Naranda cepet sembuh.. liburan masa sakit.. ntar ga bisa baca fic ini.. /apaini XDD Iya yak, gak seru kalau kentel ama romance, jadinya slight lebih bikin greget XD

_**Titan-miauw : **_Karena disini terakhir, disini bakal lebih sadis.. hahahaha! *tawa evil gaje*

_**Hinamori Miko Koyuki : **_Bersiaplah, Miko-chan! Koyuki bakal… melawan banyak arwah XDD /nak

_**Fiyui-chan : **_Author tipe orang yang suka dengan zat-zat kimia.. XDD Jadi chap kemarin banyak yang pake bahan kimia … kan bosen kalo pake senjata tajam mulu..

_**Febri Feven : **_Kesadisan tiada henti.. /ha… disini ada lagi! X3 tapi gore terakhir di cerita ini.. *sepertinya* ;w;) Say goodbye to Gore..

_**Hikari Ciel : **_Iya yak.. Author juga jarang baca fic gore.. XD dulu sih pernah waktu baca2 fic orang yang buat Suspense Day.. Cara bunuh mana yang paling Ciel suka ne? XD

_**Hotaru Keiko : **_Author ketakutan sendiri pas nyari ide cara ngebunuh sadis.. ;w;) Kepikiran mulu masa.. Benarkah? QwQ) Ciri fisik Hotaru author ambil pas ngeliat anak rambut ikal .. Nyedot kolam itu juga, dari Final Destination 4 XD Author paling inget pas bagian itu!

_**Scarlet24 : **_Sama-sama Scarlet-san! X3 *ketjup* /nak | Hmm.. muncul dan ilang tiba-tiba ya.. nanti akan Author pikirkan lebih lanjut yaa.. ^^)b Ikuti terus ceritanyaa :*

_**Yoru : **_Aduh… Eke harusnya pake mamalemon.. /ha XDD | Yoru-chan perlu keberanian untuk membaca gore.. *w*)9 Tapi tenang.. chapter ini chapter terakhir Gore.. gorenya juga ga banyak koq.. ^^)b

_**Sherlock Holmes : **_XDD kurang sadiskah? /cukupthorlulamalamajadipsikopat/ Tunggu chapter khusus romansa SasuSaku yaa.. X3

_**Iqlima : **_Iqlima-chan tau film itu? *w*) itu film kesukaan Author dulu.. /ha XDD Iya.. kalau ide back to the past sama Yui itu dari film itu.. juga ide Yui yang diseret ke kamar dan ditaro dalem lemari juga..

_**Aria Desu : **_A-aria-chan.. *w*)a Review-mu yang paling dominan karena panjang.. XDD Author baru mau penjurusan.. Memang maunya sih masuk IPA, soalnya Author suka pelajaran IPA.. XD terutama Kimia! *w*)b | Pas yang semut itu.. Author juga merinding pas nyari semutnya di gugel | Kalo Hotaru mungkin bakal jadi arwah jahat ya.. ^^"a kepikirannya gitu sih, jadi lebih mudah melanjutkan cerita XD | Ga bisa keluar jugaa.. kan pas awalnya si pelaku udah tutup pintu utama, jadi dia terperangkap.. XD Chap yang ini dipanjangin koq.. ^^)b Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu~~ Amin laah! Harus makin bagus makin panjang makin banyak reviewers, X3 *Ketjup Aria-chan*Arigatou Aria-chan.. ;w;)/

_**Alifa Cherry Blossom : **_Halo Alifa-chan.. ^^)/ Kalo itu, liat gimana ceritanya yaa.. XDD yaa semoga aja nyampe 3000, tapi kalau cuma 2000 gapapa yaa.. ^^)

_**Mia Dullindal : **_Iya bisa bikin semangat buat bikin cerita.. ;w;)b pertahankan reviewmu nak.. /apah | Author belum penjurusan, tapi niatnya memang masuk IPA.. XD karena Author suka Kimia dan Biologi.. | H-habis Author mengira gore-nya akan g-gagal.. ;w;) A-ampuni author..

_**Yuka-chan : **_Kalo banyakin adegan berdarahnya ini fanfic berubah genre.. QwQ)w Berubah rate juga.. QwQ)w kalo gitu apa kata dunia? /nak

_**Panda Pink : **_Mereka ga ikut.. Yui kan maunya Cuma Sasuke ma Sakura aja yang tau.. ^w^)b ..

_**Iwahashi Hani : **_Hani-chan kemana ajaa! ;w;) Author kangen masa.. kamu selingkuh ya? /gagituthor XDD yosh! Bentar lagi Satomi Fate Hotel Gyakusatsu Jiken selesai! X3

Reviewers makin banyak, Author pun makin semangat terus updet cerita.. *w*)9

Kalau bisa ini fanfic bisa ampe ratusan chapter.. amin.. /nak

_**Yosh**_**! **Lanjut keee~~ *sfx : Meong Guk Guk ba dum tes*

* * *

Chapter 7 – Yui VS Kuro-Hotaru

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Yui menatap lemari dimana dirinya baru saja merasakan neraka. Sedari tadi kami mengikuti Yui kecil yang berlarian ingin selamat dari segala kekacauan berdarah-darah ini, namun nyatanya dewi fortuna tidak berada dipihaknya. Dia terpaku. Aku mengerti perasaannya. Ia telah kehilangan sahabatnya, Hotaru-_chan_, lalu harus menerima siksaan yang begitu hebat. Bahkan dia tidak bisa menemukan sahabatnya itu. Hotaru mati di depan matanya, kemudian Yui dengan berat hati harus meninggalkannya, sendirian. Di ruangan kelam itu.

"_Sekarang sudah tahu 'kan?" _Tubuh Yui sedikit bergetar, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menoleh padaku dan Sasuke, "_Masih ada di lantai sepuluh ke atas.. mau kesana?" _

"Yah, harus, mau bagaimana lagi. Belum ada bukti yang bisa kukumpulkan untuk nanti bisa diselidiki polisi.." kataku, walau berat. Aku ingin segera kembali, bukan demi diriku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak tega melihat Yui yang pasti sangat terpukul melihat kematian Hotaru, lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak menemukan bukti selain ruangan _basement_ itu. Harus ada bukti lain. Ini pun demi menolong Yui dan arwah lainnya yang tidak bisa menemukan jalan menuju alamnya karena terlalu memikirkan pelaku pembunuhan semua ini.

"_Kau benar…_" kata Yui, kemudian ia berbalik, "_Sebentar lagi selesai. Ayo.." _Dia tersenyum, seakan menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Yui…" Aku menatapnya iba. Bagaimana tidak, sampai lantai sembilan dan kolam renang, hanya Yui yang selamat. Melihat semua ruangan penuh dengan darah, suatu trauma tersendiri. Melihat sahabatnya ditusuk… rasa sakit tersendiri.

"_Aku ingin menangkap pelakunya… terutama orang yang telah menusuk Hotaru…" _kata Yui sambil berjalan di depanku, "_Maka itu aku rela menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk meminta tolong padamu, daripada berjalan ke arah cahaya yang selalu muncul setiap aku merasa bersalah atas kematian Hotaru." _

Cahaya… Cahaya yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh arwah. Cahaya yang akan mengantar mereka menuju "taman firdaus", alamnya yang tenang dan damai. Yui pasti tidak mau meninggalkan Hotaru sendirian, sementara ia sudah berada disana. Hotaru mungkin masih terperangkap, atau seperti kabar mengenai arwahnya, dimakan.

"Aku mengerti. Mari selesaikan perjalanan ini.." kataku, kemudian keheningan menyelimuti kami selama menaiki tangga ke lantai 10.

"_Lantai 10 dan seterusnya adalah kamar eksekutif. VIP. Hanya diperuntukkan oleh orang yang sangat kaya. Layanannya pun berbeda." _Yui menjelaskan, _"Jadi kupikir perlakuan para pembunuh kepada mereka mungkin juga berbeda." _

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Tapi kelihatannya lantai 10 masih tenang dan damai. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kejadian di bawah sana. Atau tidak mau tahu. Atau bahkan berusaha tidak tahu. Yui berhenti di ujung tangga, kemudian bersandar di dinding, "_Aku akan menunggu disini saja.." _katanya. Aku mengerti. Setelah melihat kematiannya, ia pasti tidak sanggup lagi melihat yang lainnya.

Aku mendengar bunyi _lift_. Para pembunuh. Beberapa orang keluar dengan membawa tas cukup besar. Mereka masuk ke semua kamar di lantai ini. Kamar pertama yang berada di dekat tangga darurat. Seorang pemuda diikat di tempat tidur, setelah kemejanya dilepas. Matanya ditutup dengan kain. Kemudian sang pembunuh menyiram kepala pemuda itu dengan _asam sulfat_. Seakan pembunuh itu sudah tuli akan teriakan penderitaan, ia mengeluarkan pisau bedah, menguliti pemuda itu mulai dari tangan. Menguliti hidup-hidup. Pembunuh itu melepas kain penutup matanya, lalu menguliti wajahnya, sampai ia bisa membuat topeng dari kulit manusia yang masih segar. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, wajah pemuda itu yang penuh daging dan darah segar. Berteriak-teriak. Matanya membelalak begitu ketakutan.

Sasuke menutup telingaku, seakan dia tidak mau lagi aku mendengar suara teriakan pemuda itu. Cukup melihat. Mungkin dia tahu aku bisa gila setelah perjalanan ini. Lalu aku kembali berjalan ke kamar selanjutnya. Kali ini wanita muda. Wanita itu juga diikat di tempat tidur. Bajunya dilucuti. Matanya ditutup kain, namun sang pembunuh kali ini mengeluarkan alat las besi.

"Sakura, sebaiknya.. lewati saja kamar ini.." Sasuke menarik tanganku.

"Tidak! Aku mau melihatnya.." aku menunduk mempersiapkan hati, kembali tengadah dan menatap Sasuke, "Aku akan baik-baik saja.. aku takkan jadi gila hanya melihat yang seperti ini." Hanya dengan las.. mungkin sang pembunuh hanya menge-las tubuh korban saja kan?

Aku kembali fokus pada pembunuh itu. Ia menyalakan las, kemudian perlahan tapi pasti ia menge-las tubuh wanita itu mulai dari perut. Wanita itu mengerang, berteriak, menangis. Setelah mengelas.. pembunuh itu mengambil sendok di kantungnya dan…

Memakan tubuh wanita itu hidup-hidup.

"Apa-apaan ini…" Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Apa mereka semua sudah gila?! Memakan manusia?! Apa mereka tidak sadar dengan apa yang mereka perbuat sekarang! Wanita itu dimakan hidup-hidup!

"Sakura.. ayo.." Sasuke menarik tanganku, kali ini lebih keras dan sedikit memaksa, tapi aku membiarkannya menarikku. Mungkin yang terbaik sekarang adalah aku akan membiarkan Sasuke menentukan mana yang bisa kulihat, mana yang tidak.

"Apa kita akan melihat yang lain lagi?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak perlu lagi. Tunggu saja sampai mereka selesai. Kita hanya butuh dimana mereka meninggalkan bukti mereka telah melakukan semua ini." Sasuke menatapku, "Ledakan mungkin hanya merusak sebagian lantai. Lantai 9 tidak terlalu mengalami kerusakan hebat. Begitu juga lantai 10. Mungkin ada benda yang bisa dijadikan bukti yang selamat saat kita cari nanti."

Masuk akal.

Sasuke hanya diam, bersandar di dinding, sedangkan aku duduk di lantai, menutup telingaku. Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar erangan atau teriakan atau bahkan tangisan orang-orang malang ini. Tak lama kemudian salah satu pelaku pembunuhan keluar dari kamar, sambil membawa barang tadi. Kemudian ia memanggil teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka semua membawa semua alat pembunuh itu keluar, kemudian kembali ke _lift_. Kupikir mereka akan turun kembali ke lobi dan mempersiapkan ledakan. Tapi tidak. Mereka pergi menuju lantai 12, tak lama kemudian menuju lantai 13.

"Cepat sekali mereka ke lantai 12.." Sasuke menatap angka-angka yang ditunjukkan _lift_.

"_Mereka hanya menempelkan banyak bom di koridor.._" Yui tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengahku dan Sasuke, "_Karena ledakan terbesar ada di bawah dan di 12." _

Heh? Mereka sudah lelah membuat orang menderita?

Yui mengajak kami turun ke lobi utama. Perjalanan ini hampir selesai. Aku berdiri di dekat pintu utama, sedangkan Sasuke masih melihat-lihat di sekitar lobi. Menunggu mereka semua, sang pelaku keluar.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari tangga darurat. Tepat dengan dugaanku, memang para pelaku. Mungkin karena sebagian terperangkap di kolam renang tadi, mereka menjadi lebih sedikit. Aku menatap mereka satu persatu, menghafal wajah mereka. Tapi 15 tahun sudah berlalu, mungkin percuma saja mengenal dengan wajah muda mereka. Mereka mungkin sekarang sedang berdiam di rumah menikmati _ocha_ lalu mengingat-ingat perbuatan mereka dan tertawa sarkastik karena nostalgia itu.

"Mereka tidak membawa tas-tas besar tadi.." kata Sasuke, dia mendekatiku, dan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku. Menatap mereka satu persatu. Salah seorang mengambil ponsel dan menelepon. Kelihatannya memanggil orang di _basement_ tadi. Menyuruh salah seorang yang lain membuka pintu utama, lalu keluar.

"Mungkin disembunyikan di lantai… 13!" Aku menyadari hal brilian, "Lantai 12 penuh dengan bom, bukan? Jadi mereka menyimpannya di lantai 13 supaya ikut hancur karena ledakan di lantai 12!" Aku menatap Yui, "Kalau aku benar, aku bisa menyelidiki ke lantai 13 nanti setelah ini!"

"_Berbahaya!" _seru Yui, "_Kalian tidak ingat apa yang kukatakan dulu? Lantai 10 ke atas sudah dikuasai arwah-arwah jahat! Kalau hanya bertiga, mana bisa mengalahkan semua arwah yang banyak dan kuat itu. "_

"Aku akan menghubungi Temari.." kata Sasuke, "Kau, Sakura.. hubungi Naruto dan suruh dia untuk menghubungi Koyuki juga."

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata dan Ino?" tanyaku.

"Tidak.. 5 orang ditambah Yui sudah cukup.. Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko untuk melibatkan banyak orang.." Sasuke tertawa sarkastik, "Hanya untuk mencari barang bukti saja harus mengambil resiko sebesar ini.."

"Aku mengerti.." lalu aku kembali menoleh pada Yui, "Yui-_chan_.. kita harus kembali secepat mungkin.."

Yui menahanku sebentar, "_Tunggu sampai ledakannya terjadi.._" kata Yui. Aku mengangguk, menunggu dan terus menunggu dan…

Aku mendengar ledakan hebat di dapur dan lantai 12. Ledakan terhebat. Bahkan bisa saja mengalahkan ledakan di Chernobyl. Bom seperti apa yang mereka pakai? C4? Jika ditambah gas yang akan bocor, memungkinkan. Tapi.. aku meragukan C4 akan menghasilkan ledakan sebesar ini.

"Ayo, Yui.. perjalanan sudah selesai.." Aku menatap mata Yui dalam-dalam.

Yui mengangguk. Ia mengisyaratkan kami untuk berlutut di depannya. Sebelum merasakan kekuatan Yui yang mengalir dalam tubuhku, aku sedikit merasa jijik dengan darah yang ada di bawahku. Rasanya seperti aku benar-benar berlutut di atas darah. Yui mulai menghitung mundur. Aku menggenggam tangan Sasuke pada hitungan kelima, lalu menutup mataku. Dan kemudian…

"_Si, San, Ni.. ICHI!"_

* * *

Tidak peduli dengan pusing di kepalaku, aku mengambil ponsel dan menelepon Naruto, buru-buru menyuruhnya kemari, tidak lupa menyuruhnya membawa _kekkai _dan segala peralatan untuk pertempuran. Lalu menyuruhnya menelepon Koyuki, siapapun itu.

"Koyuki itu.. punya kekuatan apa?" tanyaku pada Sasuke, saat dia sudah selesai menghubungi Temari.

"Koyuki.. bisa membakar atau membekukan arwah. Agak pemalu, dan jarang hadir di perkumpulan IP. Tapi mungkin dengan kemampuannya kita bisa melewati lantai-lantai dengan mudah." kata Sasuke, "Siapkanlah dirimu, Sakura.."

Aku hanya mengangguk, kemudian menoleh kepada Yui di sebelahku, "Bagaimana denganmu.. apa kau mau ikut nanti? Ada Temari, Koyuki dan Naruto, kita pasti bisa memurnikan arwah-arwah di atas sana."

Yui mengangguk tegas, "_Aku ingin mencari Hotaru_! _Dan kedua orang tuaku.."_

Aku tersenyum melihat semangat Yui. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu Naruto, Temari, dan Koyuki. Aku duduk, bersandar. Mempersiapkan hati untuk menghadapi apapun yang ada di atas sana. Arwah yang dimakan oleh arwah di atas sana bisa menjadi jahat ataupun hilang. Aku bertanya-tanya, Hotaru akan menjadi yang mana? Jahatkah? Apa Yui sanggup melihat sahabatnya menjadi jahat? Atau menghilang? Bagaimana dengan orang tuanya? Ingin sekali kukatakan, sebaiknya Yui menunggu saja di lantai 9, tapi… Bukan hakku.

"_Ne_.. Sasuke.. menurutmu arwah seperti apa yang akan kita hadapi di atas sana?" tanyaku, "Apa yang kau persiapkan?"

"Entahlah.. bisa seperti apa saja.. Kuat, jahat, apapun.. " Sasuke menjawab tanpa menoleh padaku, "Semua kusiapkan, terutama untuk…"

"Terutama untuk?"

"Untuk… Aa.. Lupakan saja.." Sasuke menatapku, "Naruto sudah datang.. bersama Temari dan Koyuki." Ia menunjuk keluar.

Aku menoleh keluar. Naruto membonceng Koyuki dengan sepeda, sedangkan Temari datang sendirian. Ia membawa kipas besar di belakangnya. Aku segera berdiri, kemudian menyambut mereka di pintu utama hotel.

"Temari-_san_.. Koyuki-_san_.." sapaku, "_Watashi wa Sakura Haruno desu.. Y-Yoroshiku_.." Aku sedikit membungkuk. Kelihatannya Koyuki dan Temari sedikit lebih tua dibandingkan aku.

"Salam kenal, Sakura-_san_…" kata Temari sambil tersenyum kecil, begitu juga dengan Koyuki. Koyuki sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi senyum dan raut wajahnya sudah cukup jelas. Dia memang pemalu.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Naruto, "Mencurigakan.. Sedang apa kalian di tempat gelap dan tua seperti ini, heh? Juga… kelihatannya telah terjadi ledakan disini. Apa ini Satomi Fate Hotel yang meledak 15 tahun yang lalu?"

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu.. Kami kesini karena suatu hal. Ceritanya panjang." kata Sasuke.

"Kami disini karena Yui.." Aku menunjuk Yui yang sedang menungguku di pintu utama, "Aku hanya bisa mengatakan ledakan disini bukanlah kecelakaan melainkan memang direncanakan oleh sekelompok pembunuh, dan Yui-_chan_ berharap aku dan Sasuke bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini, menemukan bukti dan menangkap pelakunya."

"Tahu dari mana arwah perempuan kecil itu tahu kalau ini bukan kecelakaan?" tanya Naruto, "Ledakan besar itu kan dikarenakan gas di dapur yang bocor sementara api menyala dan tidak ada yang menyadarinya."

"Makanya kukatakan ceritanya panjang!" Sasuke memukul bahu Naruto, "Ceritanya nanti saja setelah semuanya beres. Aku tidak mau membuang waktu disini. Sudah hampir malam. Ternyata perjalanan itu memakan waktu berjam-jam."

"Perjalanan apa?" tanya Temari.

"_Iie_.. b-bukan perjalanan apa-apa. K-kami akan menceritakannya saat kita sudah selesai mencari barang buktinya. Bukti yang sudah kutemukan adalah, mungkin jika polisi mengecek kolam renang, akan ditemukan reaksi asam. Lalu jika ke ruang mesin di _basement_, ada banyak tumpukan mayat. Tapi bukti di lantai 13 akan lebih menguatkan. Alat-alat pembunuhan. Jika polisi melakukan reaksi luminal pada alat-alat pembunuhan itu, mungkin bisa langsung ketahuan, apalagi kalau pembunuh meninggalkan sidik jari, bukan?" Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar. Sasuke bodoh.. untuk sekarang mereka tidak perlu tahu mengenai perjalanan masa lalu tadi.

"Pembunuhan? Bukankah kasusnya hanya ledakan?" Temari semakin kebingungan, ketahuan dari raut wajahnya yang ingin sekali bertanya dan tahu banyak.

"M-makanya ceritanya panjang… J-jadi diceritakannya nanti saja. Sekarang kita harus ke lantai 13!" kataku, sedikit jengkel sebenarnya. Tapi kutahan.

"Kenapa hanya untuk ke lantai 13 saja butuh aku, Naruto dan Koyuki? Bukankah Sasuke saja sudah cukup?" Temari menatap gedung hotel itu lekat-lekat, "Hanya naik sampai 13 kan?"

"S-soalnya Yui-_chan_ bilang Lantai 10, 11, 12, dan 13 terdapat arwah yang berbahaya dan kuat. Karena itu untuk berjaga-jaga kami memanggil kalian. Maaf ya menganggu kalian.." Aku tertawa kecil, menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Benarkah begitu?" Naruto mengamati Yui yang memperhatikkan kami, "Dimana kau bertemu dengan anak kecil itu?"

"Arwah, _Dobe_.." Sasuke mengoreksi, "Di sekolah, saat Sakura menarikku waktu itu. Ingat? Saat kita sedang mengobrol dengan yang lainnya."

"Kami tidak berniat memusnahkan arwah, walaupun bisa saja. J-jadi kami butuh bantuan Temari untuk memurnikannya dengan kipas Temari." Aku menambahkan, "Kalian tidak keberatan kan?"

Temari menggeleng dengan mantap. Ia mengambil kipas besi besarnya, "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Koyuki melangkah mendekatiku. Mata cokelatnya tampak tegas, "Aku.. juga tidak keberatan! Aku akan mencoba membantu sebisaku. M-maaf kalau ternyata nantinya aku tidak akan berguna atau menyusahkan kalian."

"Jangan pesimis, Koyuki!" seru Temari, "Ayo.. segera dimulai saja. Sampai pagi pun aku tak peduli. Sudah lama aku tidak memurnikan arwah yang jahat dan kuat."

"Aku akan memasang _kekkai_. Supaya arwah di atas sana tidak bisa memanggil arwah lain dari luar. Kalian pun harus kupasang selubung. Setidaknya untuk jaga-jaga saja." Naruto mengeluarkan kertas bertuliskan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti. _Kekkai _yang mirip dengan yang dipakai di rumah Sasuke, tapi tulisannya sedikit berbeda.

"T-Tapi pasti akan banyak arwah disini. Bagaimana aku membedakan mana arwah yang baik mana arwah yang jahat?" Koyuki tampak begitu panik, bersembunyi di belakang Temari.

"_Arwah baik tidak punya aura apapun yang bisa terlihat, biasanya hanya akan terlihat putih saja atau tidak terlihat warna sama sekali di sekelilingnya. Jika kukatakan, warna kematian yang begitu pekat.. bukan warna merah ataupun biru, tapi warna yang unik. Campuran ungu biru dan hitam mungkin." _Yui menjelaskan, sembari memegangi tanganku dan bersembunyi di belakangku, "_Arwah jahat punya aura yang akan terlihat di sekelilingnya, dan ia tidak bercahaya seperti kami.. warnanya cenderung gelap seperti bayangan dan biasanya serba hitam." _

"_Sou ka_.." Koyuki mengangguk mengerti, "Aku akan melakukannya sebisaku!"

"_**Yosh!**_ Kita mulai!"

* * *

Floor 10

Mulai dari tangga darurat, aku sudah merasakannya. Aura yang mencekam dan menekan. Entah apa ini wajar atau tidak normal, aku hanya bisa terus waspada. Yui memimpin, sedangkan aku ada di belakangnya. Terlalu mencekam, sampai-sampai tubuhku merinding. Bau busuk menyengat membuatku agak mual. Bau busuk… yang sama dengan bayangan yang datang ke rumahku waktu itu. Mungkinkah, bayangan itu memang dari sini?

"_Aku tidak merasakan kekuatan apapun yang mencurigakan, tapi mungkin mereka menyembunyikan diri, atau tidak tahu kita datang kesini.." _kata Yui, "_Mau memancing mereka? Mumpung kita masih ada di dekat tangga. Mereka takkan meninggalkan lantai atau kamar yang mereka jaga, itupun kalau memang mereka mendiami seluruh kamar di lantai ini." _

"Bagaimana cara memancingnya?" tanyaku, "Melempar sesuatu?"

"_Coba_ _saja_…" Yui menunjuk sebuah kayu yang ada di lantai. Aku mengambilnya, sedikit membersihkan abunya, dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Kayu itu menghantam lantai dengan cukup keras.

"Tidak ada reaksi.." kata Naruto, "Mungkin sebenarnya lantai ini aman-aman saja, bukan?" Naruto melangkah maju mendahuluiku dan Yui.

"_Chotto matte_, Naruto! Berbahaya! Jangan pergi sendirian!" seru Temari.

"_Daijoubu_. Aku akan baik-baik saja.. Aku telah memasang selubung.." Naruto melangkah sambil melambaikan _kekkai _yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Sasuke.." Aku menarik baju Sasuke, menatapnya penuh arti. Sasuke mengangguk seakan mengerti.

"_Sharingan_!" Mata Sasuke, menurut penglihatan mata batinku, berubah menjadi warna semerah darah. Tidak kaget, tapi aku masih tidak percaya ada kemampuan seperti ini di dunia ini. Aku masih ragu semuanya bukan mimpi.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyaku.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak ada… aku tidak melihat apa-apa.. tidak melihat tenaga mencurigakan di lantai ini."

Aku merasakan tubuh Yui yang menegang, "_NARUTO-SAN! BERHENTI DISITU ATAU KAU AKAN MATI!" _teriak Yui.

"Haa?!" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya mendadak, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Yui-_chan_.. Aku tidak merasakan ada kekuatan aneh disini."

"_Kau tidak merasakannya.. tapi aku merasakannya_…" Yui menatap lorong dengan teliti, "_Koyuki-san_.. _bersiaplah.._"

Koyuki maju ke depan, mengadahkan tangannya. Matanya fokus ke lorong. _"Bidik Naruto-san. Sampai aku mengatakan tembak, Koyuki-san bakar Naruto-san."_ kata Yui lagi.

"E-eh?! A-aku? Membakarnya?!" Koyuki tampak ragu.

"_Percayalah padaku… aku tahu apa yang kulakukan!" _seru Yui.

Koyuki mengangguk, kemudian ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada Naruto. Seketika aku merasakan panas keluar dari tubuh Koyuki. Koyuki pasti akan membakar arwah itu. Tapi.. apa itu tidak memusnahkannya?

"Yui-_chan_.. arwah itu akan dimusnahkan?" tanyaku pada Yui.

"_Tidak_.. _Api Koyuki-san akan memurnikan arwahnya_.." Yui menyentuh tangan Koyuki, seketika itu panas tubuh Koyuki menurun, Yui memberikan sedikit kekuatannya untuk memperkuat tenaga Koyuki. "_Bersiaplah, Koyuki-san…"_

Aku bahkan tak melihat apa-apa di lorong itu. Begitu pun _sharingan_ Sasuke tidak mendeteksi apapun. Temari-_san_ juga tak berkutik, apalagi Naruto yang berada di tengah-tengah lorong itu. Apa yang dilihat Yui.. apa yang dirasakannya..

"_Naruto-san jangan bergerak dari situ.." _seru Yui, "_Koyuki-san, hitungan ke lima, tembak_.. _Ichi, ni, san.. si.. go!" _

Koyuki melepaskan tenaganya, seperti peluru yang akan ditembakkan ke sasaran. Mengarah kepada Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba satu meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri, api itu seakan mengenai sesuatu.

"Naruto, apa api itu mengenai selubungmu?!" tanyaku setengah berteriak.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak sama sekali!"

Tiba-tiba seluruh pintu di lorong itu bergerak-gerak kencang, seakan ada angin yang keluar masuk kamar. Bau menyengat dari seluruh kamar langsung memenuhi lorong. Suara nyaring memekakkan telinga terdengar seakan membentuk melodi. Angin kencang menerpa, entah darimana.

"A-ada apa ini?!" seru Temari sambil menutup telinganya.

"N-Naruto!" seruku, "Segera kembali kesini!"

Pintu-pintu masih terbanting-banting. Aku merinding, merasakan angin yang muncul tiba-tiba menerpa tubuhku. Angin yang begitu dingin dan mencekam. Membuat dadaku sesak. Sekuat inikah… Sebenarnya seberapa banyak arwah yang ada disini?! Kali ini terlihat jelas. Arwah-arwah bermunculan, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat dari sini. Dimana dia? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar suaranya?

"Koyuki!" Aku berseru, Koyuki segera menyiapkan apinya, membakar semua arwah yang menghadang sementara kami mencoba untuk maju.

Temari membuka kipasnya, " _KAMITACHI!" _Angin yang ditimbulkan kipasnya menghembus kencang. _Kamitachi_. Angin kencang yang bisa memotong kulit. Baru kali ini aku melihat kekuatan besar seperti ini. Angin itu seakan langsung membuat para arwah langsung menghilang.

"Ayo, Yui!" Aku membungkuk, hendak menggendong Yui. Yui langsung naik ke punggungku, kemudian kembali berlari.

"Tetap dibelakangku, Sakura.." Sasuke maju ke depanku, "_Katon.. gokakyou no jutsu_!" Api yang dikeluarkan Sasuke langsung menari bersama _Kamitachi_, membuka jalan untuk kami, memurnikan para arwah.

"Wahai Dewa Hinokagutsuchi…" Temari memusatkan kekuatannya pada kipasnya, "Murnikanlah semua arwah ini, berikanlah jalan ke alam mereka!" Temari mengibaskan kipasnya, dan seekor burung api besar langsung keluar, menerpa semua arwah di depan kami. Perlahan-lahan tubuh mereka bercahaya dan langsung menghilang.

"_Memang pemurnian arwah ya.._" kata Yui, "_Ini lebih baik daripada memusnahkan mereka.._"

"Semua arwah ini.. menjadi jahat. Dimana arwah yang memakan mereka?" tanyaku.

"_Aku yakin takkan lama lagi.._" kata Yui.

Samar-samar aku melihat Naruto sudah sampai di ujung koridor menuju tangga darurat, menyiapkan jalan untuk kami dengan _kekkai_-nya. Lebih cepat lagi.. lebih cepat lagi. Kami harus segera sampai ke tangga!

BRAAAK! Kamar terakhir membanting pintunya, dan aku melihat sosok besar bayangan bertudung menghadang kami.

"B-Bayangan ini!" Aku menatap bayangan itu lekat-lekat, "Bayangan yang sama dengan yang mendatangiku!"

"Sasuke, bawa Sakura dan Koyuki! Arwah ini…" Temari menyiapkan kipasnya, "Biar aku yang akan melawan arwah ini.."

"T-Temari-_san_!" Aku menatap mata Temari yang begitu yakin bisa mengalahkan arwah ini.

"Tenang saja Sakura.. aku takkan kenapa-kenapa.. jaga Yui.." katanya, " Wahai dewa Shinatsuhikono! Halangilah arwah ini untuk menyentuh mereka!"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Temari.." kata Sasuke, "Segeralah menyusul! Kami duluan!"

"Ya.. aku tahu.." Temari tersenyum, "Sekarang lawanmu adalah aku… setan sialan."

* * *

Floor 11

"Apalagi sekarang… Hah.." Aku terjatuh di lantai tangga darurat. Bisa dibilang hanya tangga daruratlah tempat aman di tiap lantai, "Lantai 10 saja sudah begitu, apalagi di lantai 11! Bagaimana dengan Temari?!"

"Percayalah pada Temari.. dia kuat." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Aku menurunkan Yui. Kemudian Yui menengok sebentar ke lantai 11.

"_Semuanya kosong, setidaknya aku tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan di lantai 10.._" kata Yui sambil tersenyum, "_Tapi.. kurasa.. ada sesuatu yang janggal disini."_

"Janggal? Apanya yang janggal?" tanya Koyuki, "Aku tidak menemukan suatu yang janggal disini, Yui-_chan_…"

Naruto melempar segulungan _kekkai_ ke lorong. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, ia menggeleng, "_Kekkai_-ku juga tak bereaksi apapun. Apa lantai ini tidak berpenghuni?"

"_Mustahil tak berpenghuni.._" Yui berjalan selangkah menuju lorong.

"Y-Yui! Apa tidak berbahaya?!" Aku hendak menahannya. Tapi Yui sudah terlanjur pergi ke lorong sementara aku, Sasuke, Naruto dan Koyuki hanya bisa menatap dari pintu tangga darurat, "Apa tak seharusnya kita susul Yui?"

"Jangan… biarkan dia sendiri.." kata Sasuke.

Sasuke.. kau melihat sesuatu bukan?

"_Hoo.. Yui-chan? Darimana saja kamu selama ini ne?"_

"S-Suara itu!" Aku mencengkeram baju Sasuke, "Bukankah itu.."

"Ya.." Sasuke menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Hotaru.."

"_Hotaru!" _Yui berseru, "_Hotaru! Dimana kau?! Hotaru-chan!" _

"_Aku disini_…" Salah satu pintu kamar terbuka, kemudian Hotaru keluar dengan seringai menakutkan, "_Aku disini.. menunggumu selama 15 tahun.. dan kau baru datang sekarang.. kau membuatku menunggu selama itu.." _

"Warna kematian… Hotaru.." Koyuki menunjuk ke arah Hotaru.

Koyuki benar. Hotaru ini bukanlah Hotaru yang baik dan rela berkorban untuk Yui. Hotaru yang ini… telah berubah, "Yui! Hotaru.. Hotaru ini bukanlah Hotaru yang kau kenal dulu!" seruku.

"_Aku tahu, Sakura-san_…" kata Yui, "_Kalian pergilah ke pintu tangga darurat lantai 12_…"

"Bagaimana denganmu, Yui?!" Aku berlari ke arahnya, "Kau juga harus ikut!"

"_Aku harus menghadapi Hotaru_.." kata Yui sambil tersenyum, "_Sakura-san.. Sasuke-san, Naruto-san.. Koyuki-san.. berhati-hatilah.. selesaikan kasus ini.. aku harus menghadapi masa laluku."_

"Yui…" Aku menatap Yui, kemudian menggigit bibir, "Ayo Naruto, Sasuke, Koyuki.. kita.. harus melanjutkan perjalanan ke lantai 12."

"_Sekarang hanya ada urusan antara kita.." _desis Yui, "_Jangan berani-berani menghalangi mereka, Hotaru!"_

"_Baiklah baiklah.." _Hotaru mengangkat tangan, "_Urusanku hanya dengan Yui seorang.." _Hotaru menatap Yui dengan tatapan tajam.

"_Oh ya.. untuk pembukaan.. Hisashiburi. Hotaru.._" Yui tersenyum sarkastik, "_Kau berubah sekarang.."_

_ "Dan semua karena kau, Yui-chan_.." Hotaru menyibak rambutnya, "_Nah.. permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan sekarang, ne.. Yu-i-chan?"_

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

This is it, Chapter 7! X3

Gomen ne.. Hotaru jadi kubuat jahat.. Tapi dia jahatnya karena dipengaruhi koq.. bukan karena dia memang ingin jahat.. ;w;) author juga ga tega bikin Hotaru jadi jahat..

Nah, disini Author memakai nama-nama dewa.. Dewa angin : Shinatsuhikono, Dewa Api : Hinokagutsuchi, Kamitachi itu kekuatan dari angin yang bisa motong kulit. Jadi terpaan anginnya cukup tajam. ^w^)b Temari hebat kan? /nak

Disini Sakura masih belum bisa apa-apa, Cuma bisa liat masa lalu, jadi mohon bersabar.. XDD

Author merasa chapter ini kurang greget .. kenapa ya.. ;w;) Maaf ya kalau chapter ini mengecewakan kalian.. *bakar diri* /gak.

Author merasa chapter depan kasusnya masih belum selesai, tapi karena chapter depan adalah penyelesaian kasusnya, mungkin akan pendek, tapi author juga akan berusaha langsung cepet updet, yaitu Chapter khusus romansa.. XDD tunggu dan mohon maklum ya para readers tercintaku.. ;w;)/

Sekian dari Yatogami Tohka

RnR please


	8. Chapter 8 - In The End

内の電力

Uchi no Denryoku – Internal Power

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**UnD © Yatogami Tohka**

_Genre: Adventure – Fantasy – Friendship – Supernatural – Mystery_

_Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno_

_Warning: AU, OOC, and battle yang agak gagal here /ha_

* * *

_As usually_.. kita awali dengan balas review dulu.. X3 Review-nya makin banyak ne~~

_**Haru CherryRaven : **_Airnya ga bisa diminum, mengandung _borax_.. /apah | Temari jadi kelihatan anggota yang paling jago di IP yah.. XDD

_**Ichiro Kenichi : **_Kurang panjang ya?! OAO) Jangan panjang-panjang.. ntar gak seru.. XD kan biar kalian penasaran kelanjutannya.. X3

_**Febri Feven : **_Feven-san ikuti terus ceritanya yaa.. X3 semoga makin seru dan makin… makin disukai.. /ha XD

_** : **_Yui sama Hotaru mau main petak umpet pake tenaga dalem. /ha XDD

_**Hotaru Keiko : **_OAO)w Author sekalian munculin sadako aja disini yaah.. XDD cerita kutukan Sadako.. /ha

_**Alifa Cherry Blossom : **_Tentu tidak akan berakhir begitu saja, Alifa-chan.. hohoho *tawa gaje* Author berharap fanfic ini sepanjang uler yang lagi ngantri BBM.. XD

_**Scarlet24 : **_Warna matanya Biru sama Kuning ya? Kan ketje tuh.. X33 Semoga di chapter setelah chapter depan bisa muncul ya.. X3 ikuti terus ceritanya, Scarlet-chan!

_**Vanny-chan : **_Salam kenal, Vanny-chan.. ^w^)/ Makasih Vanny, ikuti terus ceritanya walau cerita ini akan sepanjang dari Jakarta ke Mars yaa.. XDD

_**Resa : **_Tapi di chapter 7 itu gore dan suspense terakhir ya.. ;w;)/ say goodbye to suspense and gore.. /ha XDD

_**Iwahashi Hani : **_Yui akan berusaha membuat Hotaru murni kembali! Yui tidak akan menyerah semudah itu! /nak.. ;w;) Kasian Hotaru jadi jahat gara-gara dimangsa bayangan hitam itu.. hikseu.. ;w;

_**Aguma : **_Sippo! X3 *hormat*

_**Hinamori Miko Koyuki : **_OwO) p-padahal author Cuma ngasal milih warna mata karena menurut Author Koyuki cocok dengan mata cokelat loh.. ;w;) Bagus deh kalau Miko-chan sukaa..

_**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : **_Iya yak.. ._. memang sih gore-nya agak kurang.. sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk menampilkan banyak gore karena kasus ini sebentar lagi mau beres.. ;w;)b

_**Hikari Ciel : **_Iya yak.. =w=) Kenapa sih mereka tega banget ngebunuh orang sekeji itu.. =w=) mau author lempar satu-satu pembunuhnya.. *luyangbikinceritanyaThor*

_**Aria Desu : **_A-aria-chan.. *w*)a Review-mu selalu! yang paling dominan karena panjang. XDD tapi tak apa-apa.. sepanjang apapun akan tetap author baca dan author hargai. Aaa.. Aria-chan senpainya Author? ;w;) ya ampun.. maafkan author yang tidak tahu dan maaf kalau ada ketidaksopanan ;w;)/ | Floor 10 itu.. karena author sendiri tegang karena daritadi ngeliat "itu" .. QwQ)w | Masa sih? OwO) Padahal author setelah rewatch SAO, Yui disini lebih pendiem dan agak dingin.. ;w;) | Semoga Aria-san suka battle disini ya.. X33

_**Arisa Kanagaki : **_Hm.. Soal Yui, pembantaian dan kembali ke masa lalu itu memang terinspirasi dari Ghost Ship. Kalau pembantaian terinspirasi dari banyak film.. ada SAW, Texas Chainsaw, Final Destination, dan beberapa gore karangan sendiri, ada juga dari anime Another pas bagian orang-orangnya mati karena kutukan.. | Arwah itu sebenarnya awalnya sudah dikasih jalan, cahaya yang Cuma bisa mereka liat, tapi karena mereka masih gak bisa memaafkan tulus pembunuhnya, mereka terperangkap disitu, apalagi ada arwah yang memang membuat mereka ga bisa keluar.. ^^)b

_**Yuka-chan : **_Huwaaa. Yuka-chan.. QwQ) Author terharu membaca reviewmu nak.. ;w;) makasih yaa Yuka-chan.. *ketjup*

_** 1 : **_Aduh.. =w=) Author langsung merinding pas denger lagu itu walaupun baru setengah lagu dimainin.. ;w;) Author ntar ga bisa tidur,, /ha

_**Mia Dullindal : **_Mia-chan.. kita emang jodoh.. /ha XD | Fanfic ini sifatnya kayak film berseri koq, jadi ga Cuma satu kasus aja, tapi ada banyak.. X3 jadi anggota lain bakal muncul di kasus lainnya. Mia-chan sabar yaa.. X3 | AMIN! Makasih doa-nya, Mia-chan.. ;w;)/ *ketjup*

_**Reika-chan : **_Iya ya.. ;w;) Karena Romance memang yang paling mudah dikembangkan.. daripada fic genre seperti ini yang resikonya lumayan.. kan kalau horrornya gagal atau ga dapet nanti banyak yang ga suka.. jadi beresiko.. | Akatsuki punya tujuan yang sama kaya IP tapi sifatnya mendunia.. | Updet kira-kira seminggu sekali .. ^^)b ga tentu hari apa aja.

_**Neti Hzr **_: ( Untuk Review di Chapter 2 ) Arigatou, Neti.. X3 author berusaha supaya ceritanya pas dan feel-nya dapet.. ( Chapter 3 ) Author juga ngerasanya agak kecepetan, tapi toh Sakura belum ngebales kan? X33 ( Chapter 4 ) Bener koq.. diambilnya dari SAO.. ^^)b

Reviewers makin banyak, Author pun makin semangat terus updet cerita.. *w*)9

Kalau bisa ini fanfic bisa ampe ratusan chapter.. amin.. /nak

Untuk **yang disini, sudut pandang orang ketiga** ya.. ^^) Soalnya kan nyeritain pertarungan, ntar kalo udah POV-nya balik lagi ke Sakura-_centric_

_**Yosh**_**! **Lanjut keee~~ *sfx : Meong Guk Guk ba dum tes*

* * *

"Yui…" Aku menatap Yui, kemudian menggigit bibir, "Ayo Naruto, Sasuke, Koyuki.. kita.. harus melanjutkan perjalanan ke lantai 12."

"_Sekarang hanya ada urusan antara kita.." _desis Yui, "_Jangan berani-berani menghalangi mereka, Hotaru!"_

"_Baiklah baiklah.." _Hotaru mengangkat tangan, "_Urusanku hanya dengan Yui seorang.." _Hotaru menatap Yui dengan tatapan tajam.

"_Oh ya.. untuk pembukaan.. Hisashiburi. Hotaru.._" Yui tersenyum sarkastik, "_Kau berubah sekarang.."_

_ "Dan semua karena kau, Yui-chan_.." Hotaru menyibak rambutnya, "_Nah.. permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan sekarang, ne.. Yu-i-chan?"_

* * *

Chapter 7 – In The End

* * *

Temari menarik _Kamitachi_, kembali ke kipas besi besarnya. Ia memandang bayangan di depannya dengan tatapan sinis, kemudian berpikir sejenak, menyiapkan strategi. Bayangan di depannya jelas tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah, apalagi kalau hanya menggunakan _Kamitachi _dan Shinatsuhikono. Butuh sesuatu yang lebih besar, lebih hebat. Tapi dia hanya bisa memanggil dewa elemen yang ada di sekitarnya, tidak bisa memanggil langsung. Butuh terlalu banyak tenaga, dan tidak terjamin keberhasilannya.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?! _Temari berpikir keras. Sedangkan bayangan sialan itu masih menunggunya bereaksi, dan Temari belum menemukan titik lemah bayangan itu. Mungkin bayangan itu sama sekali tidak memiliki titik lemah.

Ia merentangkan kipasnya. Kemudian memusatkan kekuatannya pada sayap itu, memberikan aura. _Yang bisa kulakukan hanya membuat angin ini lebih kencang dan lebih kuat. Semoga ini berhasil. Kami-sama, bantu aku! _

"Wahai Dewa Shinatsuhikono…" Temari memulai mengalirkan serangannya, "Bersama _Kamitachi_, musnahkanlah arwah penasaran ini!" Ia mengibaskan kipasnya sekuat tenaga. Angin kencang yang merusak langsung berhembus, merusak segala yang ada di jalannya. Dinding koridor hampir rata dengan lantai.

Tapi bayangan itu hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan angin itu menghilang.

"APA?!" Temari tercengang. Bayangan itu dengan mudah menghilangkan angin kencangnya. Hanya dengan mengibaskan tangan.

Bayangan itu meraung memekakkan telinga. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan dengan tongkat panjang dengan bilah pisaunya itu, langsung menyerang Temari dengan kekuatan penuh. Temari terhempas tanpa suara ke ujung koridor, punggungnya menabrak pintu tangga darurat.

"Tch!" _Tidak berhasil! _Temari menyeka darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya, _Aku hanya bisa menggunakan angin, apalagi yang bisa kugunakan. Tidak ada cahaya matahari. Aku tak bisa menggunakan Amaterasu. Hanya ada cahaya bulan yang berada di barat._

_ Cahaya bulan? _

_Barat? Mata angin…_

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_ "Dewa itu ada berbagai macam di Jepang ini. Dengan kipas ini, yang paling mudah… memanggil Dewa Angin, Shinatsuhikono, dengan kekuatan Kamitachi-nya. Pusatkan kekuatanmu, berikan aura pada kipas ini, kemudian keluarkan mereka bersamaan." _

_ "Apa itu sudah cukup untuk membunuh arwah?" _

_ "Tergantung seberapa kuat arwah yang sedang kaulawan, Temari-chan.. kalau hanya arwah yang dikendalikan, tentu bisa. Arwah itu tidak akan terbunuh, namun dimurnikan agar menemukan jalannya. Kau mau mereka mati untuk kedua kalinya?"_

_ "T-Tentu tidak! Aku ingin mereka bahagia di alam mereka. Aku ingin menyelamatkan banyak arwah!"_

_ "Memang sulit, tapi aku yakin kau akan bisa, Temari-chan.. lagipula, kau memang berbakat. Untuk dasar, cobalah panggil dewa angin."_

_ "Aku dengar dari temanku, arwah itu bisa berupa bayangan, bagaimana caranya mengalahkan bayangan itu? Apa sama saja dengan arwah biasa?"_

_ "Bayangan ya… Tergantung. Jika bayangan itu sangat kuat, tentu tidak bisa. Shinatsuhikono harus digabung dengan kekuatan dewa lain supaya kekuatanmu seimbang dengan kekuatan bayangan itu. Kalau bisa digabung dengan dua dewa lain, misalnya kau menggabung Shinatsuhikono dengan Hinokagutsuchi, atau dengan Suibun dan Amaterasu, maka kekuatannya akan maksimal."_

_ "Tapi bagaimana memanggil mereka? Aku hanya bisa memanggil mereka jika ada elemen mereka di sekitarku, bukan?"_

_ "Tentu saja. Tapi kau bisa memanggil mereka tanpa elemen mereka di sekitarmu, hanya saja latihan itu terlalu melelahkan dan memakan banyak tenaga. Tapi itu harus untuk pemanggil dewa sepertimu. Maka itu berlatihlah keras. Sesulit apapun, aku yakin kau bisa.."_

_ "Dewa apa saja yang ayah tahu?" _

_ "Hmmm.. Amaterasu.. dewa matahari, Suibun.. dewa air, Shinatsuhikono.. dewa angin, Hinokagutsuchi.. dewa api. Byakko.. dewa mata angin barat. Ah! Ya… ayah lupa memberitahumu.. mata angin akan membantu jika melawan bayangan kuat, tapi tidak bisa mengalahkannya secara langsung. Apalagi jika bayangan itu bisa menghapus aura dengan mudah. Kau harus langsung menyerang bayangan kuat itu dengan elemen lain."_

_ "Dewa mata angin? Berarti ada 4 dewa mata angin, bukan?" _

_ "Kau benar. Byakko itu dewa mata angin barat. Seiryuu, dewa mata angin timur. Genbu, dewa mata angin Utara, yang terakhir.. Suzaku.. dewa mata angin selatan. Masing-masing menjaga gerbang mata angin mereka."_

_ "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memanggil mereka?"_

_ "Panggil nama mereka. Sesuai dengan yang ayah ajarkan, cara memanggil dewa agar mereka mau membantu kita. Lalu arahkan kipasmu, ke setiap mata angin sambil memanggil mereka. Angin dari berbagai arah akan berkumpul, maka angin itu bisa sangat kuat. Arahkan ke sang bayangan, kemudian kau harus menyiapkan elemen lain."_

_ "Elemen lain? Misalnya?" _

_ "Jika kau bertarung di siang hari, gunakan kekuatan Amaterasu. Jika di malam hari, gunakan Tsukuyomi. Tsukuyomi adalah dewa bulan, juga penguasa malam. Jadi kau bisa meminta bantuannya untuk mengalahkan musuhmu. Jika ada cahaya bulan.. lebih baik lagi." _

_ "Apa ada kekuatan angin lain dari Shinatsuhikono?"_

_ "Kamikaze.. dewa angin topan. Bisa saja digunakan, tapi jangan kaugabungkan dengan Amaterasu. Konon mereka dikatakan berseteru dulunya. Ada juga Susano-Wo, dewa badai. Jika kau sudah sangat hebat dan menggunakannya, bisa langsung terjadi badai sungguhan."_

_ "B-benarkah? Aku tidak mau sampai membawa sesuatu yang berbahaya…"_

_ "Tenang saja, selagi kau bisa mengendalikannya, maka akan membawa sesuatu yang berguna. Percayalah, kau pasti bisa. Jadi jangan pernah menyerah, Temari.."_

* * *

_ Hoo.. aku ingat sekarang.. _Temari tersenyum penuh kemenangan, _waktu yang tepat_. Ia memfokuskan diri. Ia mengalirkan kembali auranya kepada kipas besi kesayangannya, warisan terakhir ayahnya yang tak ternilai.

_Aku akan menggunakannya sekarang, ayah… perhatikan baik-baik dari sana.._

"Wahai Dewa Seiryuu, Dewa Suzaku, Dewa Byakko, dan Dewa Genbu!" Temari mengarahkan kipasnya ke timur, selatan, barat dan utara secara berurut, "Pinjamkanlah kekuatanmu, musnahkanlah kekuatan jahat di depanku!"

Dari empat mata angin itu, angin langsung berkumpul. Angin kencang, berpusat di kipas besar Temari, "Dewa Shinatsuhikono, tariklah arwah itu, musnahkan kekuatannya dengan kekuatan empat mata angin ini ke bawah Tsukuyomi!"

Angin itu langsung menyerang Bayangan itu. Menarik dengan paksa ke bawah sinar bulan. Membunuh satu per satu anggota tubuhnya. Menyerap kekuatannya, memurnikannya dan melepaskannya.

"Wahai Dewa Tsukuyomi…" Temari mengangkat kipasnya, "Berikanlah jiwa yang berdosa ini hukuman. Berikanlah ia kepada Dewa Enma!" Dengan kekuatan penuh, Temari menurunkan kipasnya mengarah ke lantai.

Sinar bulan yang terang mengikat arwah itu, mencengkeramnya erat. Sekalipun arwah itu adalah bayangan, tetap saja tidak bisa mengalahkan cahaya bulan yang lebih abadi dibandingkan bayangan yang bisa menembus apapun.

"Matilah.. bayangan brengsek!" Temari mengumpat pada bayangan yang ditahan cahaya bulan dan ditarik oleh malaikat kematian menuju alam bawah neraka dan diadili oleh Dewa Enma, sang penjaga Neraka.

_Ayah.._Temari menghempaskan tubuhnya, dengan napas tersengal-sengal ia tersenyum, _Aku memang tidak bisa memanggil dewa elemen lain, tapi aku bisa memanggil dewa empat mata angin itu.._

Temari bangkit berdiri, dengan kipasnya yang terbuka setengah, ia mengirim pesan lewat angin, "Wahai Dewa Shinatsuhikono, beritakanlah kepada yang lain bahwa aku tak sanggup bertarung lagi.." kemudian ia menghela nafas, "Lindungilah mereka.."

Lalu ia mengibaskan kipasnya, dan kemudian berjalan turun ke lantai bawah.

_Sakura.. Sasuke.. sekarang terserah pada kalian_..

* * *

_"Aku sedang tidak mau bermain-main denganmu, Hotaru.."_ Yui mengangkat tangannya, _"Crimson Eureka!"_ Sebuah pedang kristal berwarna biru langsung muncul di tangan kanannya.

_"Jadi… mau langsung serius? Sayang sekali, setelah lama tak bertemu, aku ingin bermain-main dulu denganmu.. Yui-chan.."_ Hotaru tertawa, "_Kau bahkan tak mau memelukku dulu? Kita sudah lama tak bertemu…"_

_"Kau bukan Hotaru…"_ Yui membentak, _"Kau hanyalah arwah jahat yang memanipulasi Hotaru!" _

_"Akulah Hotaru! Aku muak berkorban demi kau!"_ Hotaru mengangkat tangannya, _"Skamolphon!"_ Hotaru memanggil pedang emasnya.

"_Bersiaplah.. aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu, Hotaru.." _Yui menggenggam erat pedangnya.

"_Bersiaplah, karena kau akan segera kalah bahkan sebelum kau bisa menghunuskan pedang itu dan memurnikanku.." _Hotaru tersenyum licik.

_Ayah.. ibu.. aku tahu.. kalian sudah tidak ada.. aku bersyukur aku tak harus melawan kalian.. _Yui tersenyum kecil, _bantu aku, untuk menyelamatkan Hotaru. Bantu aku bersama yang lainnya, ayah.. ibu.._

"_Skamolphon! Berilah dia hukuman terberat dari Neraka!"_ Hotaru mengangkat pedangnya, dan arwah-arwah berdatangan dari bawah, penuh aura hitam.

_"Crimson Eureka…"_ Yui membentuk lingkaran dengan pedangnya, _"Murnikan mereka.."_ Pedang Yui bersinar terang. Lingkaran tadi membentuk sebuah tulisan, kemudian menembak satu per satu arwah yang berdatangan. Mereka langsung terbakar oleh api pemurnian.

_"Kau hebat juga, Yui…"_ Hotaru tersenyum, _"Bagaimana dengan ini! Yamato no Orochi! Keluarlah kau dari Neraka sana!"_ Seekor ular berkepala delapan langsung muncul, menghancurkan koridor, _"Bagaimana Yui? Bukankah kau juga bisa memanggil yang seperti ini?"_

_"Kau memanggil…"_ Yui mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Hotaru, _"Kyuubi no Yokou!"_ seekor rubah berekor sembilan muncul di depannya, _"Tahukah kau, Hotaru. Konon.. Kyuubi telah memenangkan satu pertarungan dengan Orochi.. dan sekarang dia akan menang kembali!"_

_"Hoo.. membuat sejarah kembali?"_ Hotaru mengarahkan pedangnya ke depan, _"Orochi!"_

_"Kyuubi!" _

Pertarungan panjang Kyuubi dan Orochi. Karena berkepala 8, dengan mudah Orochi membuat Kyuubi tidak bisa bergerak, namun tebasan ekor Kyuubi memutuskan satu per satu kepala Orochi. Dengan api yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Kyuubi itu, ia membakar habis potongan-potongan kepala Orochi.

"_Aku mengharapkan pertarungan panjang! Tapi aku harus segera memurnikanmu.. karena aku ingin kau segera bahagia karena telah menyelamatkanku kala itu.. Hotaru.." _Yui mengangkat pedangnya, _"Giliranku menyelamatkanmu…" _

_ "Apa yang akan kaulakukan?!" _teriak Hotaru.

"_Uzume sang Fajar.. berilah kekuatan pada pedang ini.. Kekuatan pemurnian. Keluarkanlah arwah jahat ini, hukumlah ia.. berikan ketenangan bagi sahabatku!" _Yui mengangkat pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Hotaru ditahan oleh tangan besar Kyuubi, "_Maaf_.."

_ "HENTIKAAN!"_

Yui menusuk jantung Hotaru, kemudian memberikan aura kepada pedangnya. Kekuatan Uzume memberikan pencerahan. Arwah jahat itu ditarik, dan arwah Hotaru kembali murni lagi.

_"Kurama.. kembalilah.."_ pinta Yui, dan Kyuubi tadi langsung menghilang, sedangkan arwah tadi terhisap ke alam bawah Neraka.

Yui tersungkur, bersujud di depan Hotaru yang tak berdaya. Ia mengembalikan pedangnya, kemudian ia menatap sahabatnya itu. Bertanya-tanya, apa dia sudah kembali seperti semula.

_"Hotaru.."_ bisik Yui, ia mendekati Hotaru, dan mengelus wajah porselennya, _"Sekarang.. Hotaru-chan bisa mendahuluiku pergi ke sana.."_ Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian menempelkan dahinya, _"Temukanlah jalannya.. temukanlah cahayanya. Pergilah."_

Perlahan-lahan Hotaru bercahaya. Tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, dan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, Hotaru mulai menghilang, bersama cahaya-cahaya yang menyelimutinya, terang sekali. Tak lama kemudian ia hilang seperti asap.

"_Sayonara.. Hotaru-chan_.." Yui melambaikan tangannya pada Hotaru yang menghilang, kemudian ia menghela nafas, "_Selesai sudah_.."

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

Floor 12

Aku merasakan angin kencang menerpa punggungku, tapi angin ini terasa begitu familiar. Mungkinkah Temari? Atau Yui?

"Angin ini pesan dari Temari-_senpai_.." kata Koyuki, "Ia bilang ia sudah menang, tapi tak bisa menyusul kita. Lagipula ia tidak mungkin ikut campur di lantai 11, bukan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, kemudian kembali fokus ke koridor yang sedang kulewati. Tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaan, walaupun lantai ini begitu hening dan tak ada hambatan apapun, aku tetap takut. Apalagi memikirkan apakah Yui selamat atau tidak. Walaupun aku begitu yakin, aku hanya takut dia gagal.

"Syukurlah tak ada apapun di lantai ini.." Naruto melempar _kekkai_-nya asal, "Setidaknya aku lebih merasa aman di lantai ini dibandingkan di lantai 10 atau 11.."

"Umm.. kau benar.." Aku memperlambat jalanku, "Entah apa yang ada di lantai 13.."

"Kuharap tak ada apapun.." Koyuki masih berjaga dengan api di tangannya, "Jika lantai 12 seperti ini, kupikir lantai 13 tidak akan berbeda. Mungkin Hotaru membuat arwah lain tak bisa masuk ke lantai 12 ini.."

"Masuk akal, aku merasakan kekuatan Hotaru begitu hebat ketika melewatinya." timpal Naruto, "Apalagi kekuatan barusan, dan suara gaduh di bawah sini. Kupikir Hotaru dan Yui pasti sangat kuat."

"Yui menang, bukan?" tanya Koyuki.

"Aku yakin Yui menang.." kataku dengan tegas, "Aku merasakan kekuatannya, dan aku yakin dia yang menang."

Kami menaiki tangga darurat ke lantai 13, lantai tujuan kami. Memang berdebu, tapi hening. Mungkin lantai 13 memang kosong pada saat pembantaiannya.

"Supaya lebih cepat, kita berpencar saja.." kata Naruto, "Lantai 13 adalah lantai VVIP. Jadi tidak akan banyak ruangan kurasa. Masing-masing pegang _kekkai_ ini.." Naruto memberikan aku dan yang lainnya kertas _kekkai_-nya, "Cukup kuat untuk melindungi kalian kalau-kalau di lantai ini juga dihuni.."

"Aku mengambil kamar ini.." Aku memilih kamar yang paling dekat dengan tangga darurat, memegang kenop pintunya kencang pertanda keputusanku tak bisa diganggu walaupun tidak ada gunanya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang sebelahnya saja, Koyuki dan Naruto silahkan ke kamar lain.." kata Sasuke. Koyuki dan Naruto mengangguk dan memilih kamar yang akan mereka periksa.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku membuka pintunya. Ruangan ini tidak terlalu berdebu, hanya beberapa sarang laba-laba setia menghiasi langit-langit kamarnya. Sepertinya pada awalnya kamar ini memang tak dihuni.

Para pembunuh itu pasti ingin barang buktinya hilang, tapi kenapa mereka tak taruh saja di 12 agar terkena ledakan? Kenapa harus di 13? Apa mereka sudah tahu kalau polisi takkan mengecek lantai 13 karena kosong? Dan dimana mereka menyembunyikan alat-alat pembunuh mereka…

Aku mencari ke kolong tempat tidur, di lemari, di kamar mandi, di balik gorden, di rak.. tapi tidak ada sama sekali. Ruangan ini cukup besar, mungkin dua kali ruangan bawah. Lebih seperti _flat_ dibandingkan ruang hotel.

Menyerah.. aku meninggalkan kamar, segera menutupnya dan hendak menyusul Sasuke di kamar sebelahku, tapi…

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam kamar yang baru saja aku periksa.

Tangisan siapa? Yui-kah? Tapi suara Yui tidak seperti itu. Lebih mirip tangisan anak yang lebih muda daripada Yui. Karena penasaran, aku kembali membuka kamar, dan di tempat tidur aku melihat seorang anak kecil duduk sambil memeluk kakinya. Rambutnya pendek, hanya selengan tangannya. Aku menelan ludah, lalu memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Siapa namamu? Apa kau sendirian?"

Anak itu tetap menangis, tapi tak lama kemudian tangisannya berhenti ketika aku membuka pintu lebih lebar.

_"Apa kau membunuh ayah dan ibuku?"_ anak kecil itu bertanya namun sama sekali tak merubah posisi.

"B-bukan.. aku tidak membunuh orang tuamu. Justru aku…."

_ "Kau harus bertanggung jawab.." _perlahan anak itu mengangkat kepalanya, "_Kau membunuh mereka.._" Kemudian anak itu menoleh padaku perlahan.

Aku melihat wajahnya! Dan aku sangat yakin ia adalah anak kecil yang mati karena terkena bom di lantai 12. Wajahnya yang penuh luka bakar. Matanya membelalak, dengan iris yang mengecil dan penuh urat, namun hanya satu mata yang dimilikinya. Semua tubuhnya hitam gosong, beberapa sudah mengelupas. Anak itu turun dari tempat tidur dengan tetap melotot padaku. Ia tengkurap, mendekatiku sambil merangkak.

"_Kau… kau… kau harus mati! AAAAAAAAAAARRGGH!_" Teriakannya memekakkan telinga, refleks aku menutup telinga dan mundur sampai tembok koridor. Ia melompat hendak menerkamku, tapi _kekkai _Naruto membuatnya kembali terpental ke dalam kamar.

_"PEMBUNUH! PEMBUNUH!" _Tanpa henti ia terus mencoba menerkamku, walau berkali-kali terlempar.

"SASUKE!" Aku berteriak.

Sasuke langsung keluar dari kamar, "Sakura!" Ia mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya, kemudian menatap anak perempuan kecil yang malang itu.

"Kenapa bisa ada anak itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku tak tahu! Kupikir ia pasti korban bom di lantai 12!" jawabku, "Sasuke, lakukan sesuatu!"

Sasuke menatap anak itu lekat-lekat. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya, "Terbakarlah.."

Anak itu kembali menyerang, tapi terlambat. Ia langsung dilalap api hitam Sasuke. Anak kecil itu meraung-raung, kemudian langsung berubah menjadi asap.

Jujur saja, aku masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke barusan, termasuk ketika aku pertama kali berbicara padanya di ruang kesehatan, ketika ia membakar gorden ruang kesehatan, setidaknya itulah yang kulihat dengan mata batinku.

Aku penasaran sepanas apa api yang ditimbulkannya, apalagi hanya dengan _sharingan_.. dan bukan _sharingan_ biasa pastinya. Aku menengok ke lorong, sepertinya Naruto dan Koyuki tidak mendengar. Entah mereka percaya _kekkai_ akan melindungiku, atau mereka terlalu sibuk mencari barang bukti sehingga tak berkutik dengan hal lain.

"Aku menemukannya! Sakura-_chan!" _Aku terkejut mendengar teriakan Naruto dari kamar ujung lorong. Pada dasarnya aku tahu mungkin api itu memang hal biasa dan hal dasar, tapi aku tetap tak percaya. Tak percaya dalam arti terlalu hebat bagiku. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung berlari menuju kamar yang diperiksa Naruto. Kulihat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah tas besar yang cukup berat dan berdebu tebal dari lemari, sampai-sampai di tempat gelap seperti ini aku masih bisa melihat kepulan debunya. Aku hanya berpikir, sayang sekali bagi si pembunuh, berharap senjatanya menghilang begitu saja tapi gagal. Atau mereka yang terlalu bodoh karena menaruhnya di lantai 13 dan bukan di lantai 12 atau di dapur?

"Apa benar itu yang kita cari?" dari ambang pintu Koyuki mengintip ke dalam dan tampaknya meragukan hasil temuan Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Aku yakin…" Naruto menarik resleting tas itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa pisau dengan darah yang sudah mongering, botol-botol kaca _asam sulfat_ dan benda lain yang berselimutkan debu. Aku agak jijik dengan darah-darah kering dan macam-macam serangga yang keluar dari tas itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo lekas turun. Karena aku harus menemui Yui terlebih dahulu, aku akan menyuruh Temari memanggil polisi." kataku sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku.

"Koyuki-_chan_.. masih ada tas besar di lemari.." kata Naruto, "Yang itu lebih ringan daripada ini. Kau bawa yang itu saja.."

Koyuki mengangguk, dengan setengah jijik ia membuka lemari bau itu dan mengambil tas yang satunya lagi.

"Aku turun duluan.. Kalian langsung turun ke lobi saja.." aku menarik Sasuke keluar kamar, menuju tangga darurat. Menuruni tangga tanpa berpikir akan jatuh. Aku harap Yui baik-baik saja. Aku hanya takut terjadi apa-apa padanya karena ia sama sekali belum menyusul sejak tadi. Kupercepat langkahku menuju 12, kemudian 11. Tanpa rasa takut seperti tadi. Aku melihat Yui yang duduk di tengah lorong dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Yui!"

Yui menoleh, lalu berbisik lirih, "_Sakura-san._" Ia menangis. Matanya sembab dan pipinya merah.

"Yui…" Aku segera berlari mengarah padanya, kemudian berlutut di dekatnya, mengusap kepalanya, "Kau menang…" Berusaha tersenyum lembut, dan kuharap itu bisa menenangkannya.

Memang bisa.. Ia tersenyum kecil dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dan mengangguk. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia menangis lagi, "_A-aku bahkan tidak bisa berbicara padanya walau hanya sejenak saja. Aku langsung menusuk jantungnya.. aku hampir mati untuk kedua kalinya mendengar jeritannya, walau aku tahu itu bukan jeritan yang benar-benar dari dirinya. Bahkan saat menyelamatkanku dulu pun, dia sama sekali tidak menjerit.. Aku membunuhnya lagi, Sakura-san_…" Yui terisak.

"Tenanglah.. Yui-_chan_.." Aku memeluknya, entah apa ini berhasil untuk arwah atau sama saja, aku hanya ingin menenangkannya karena aku mengerti bebannya berat, "Kau ingin segera bertemu dengannya bukan? Tunggu beberapa hari lagi, kau akan segera bertemu dengannya.."

"Akan kukatakan pada _Kami-sama_, untuk mempercepat perjalananmu ke surga, dan segera mempertemukanmu dengan Hotaru.." Sasuke menimpali dari belakangku, entah sejak kapan dia berada di belakangku.

Tapi syukurlah, kata-katanya membuat Yui tertawa, "_Tak perlu.. aku akan sabar menunggu. Bagaimana? Apa buktinya sudah dapat?" _

"Tentu saja sudah, Naruto dan Koyuki yang membawanya langsung ke bawah, aku meminta tolong pada Temari untuk menelepon polisi. Mungkin sebentar lagi datang. Aku tak mau menunggu sampai besok karena aku ingin kasus ini cepat-cepat selesai dan mengeluarkan kalian semua dari sini.." kataku, lalu aku tersenyum hangat, "Maaf aku tak bisa menemukan orang tuamu. M-mungkin mereka…"

" –_Tidak apa-apa.. aku tahu apa yang menimpa mereka. Yang penting untukku, asalkan aku bisa memurnikan dan menyelamatkan Hotaru, aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Terimakasih, Sakura-san.. Terimakasih banyak!" _Yui tersenyum sambil menangis bahagia.

* * *

Sirine polisi terdengar dari lantai 11. Aku melihat ke luar jendela dari salah satu kamar di 11. Polisi sudah datang, lengkap dengan petugas laboratorium kepolisian. _Good job, _Temari! Mereka memang harus segera memeriksa semuanya agar cepat selesai. Tak bisa ditunda lagi, walau sedetik pun!

Aku mengajak Sasuke dan Yui turun ke lobi. Naruto dan Koyuki tampak telah menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang tas yang mereka bawa dari atas, memaksa (?) petugas lab untuk segera memeriksanya. Sasuke menitipkan Yui padaku, ia membawa beberapa petugas untuk pergi ke _basement_ dan memperlihatkan ruang mesin disana.

"Bagaimana, Yui-_chan_? Polisi akan segera mengetahui siapa pelaku dari pembantaian itu." kataku sambil menepuk kepala Yui.

"_Aku senang… sebentar lagi aku dan semua arwah disini akan bebas.. _" Yui tersenyum senang sekali, "_Bagaimana dengan Temari-san yang melawan bayangan hitam besar itu? Apa bayangan itu juga dimurnikan? Aku masih tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada arwah seperti itu disini. Apa dia arwah dari luar sana?"_

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Temari bisa melakukan apa saja terhadap bayangan itu. Mungkin ia memurnikannya, atau mungkin mengirimnya ke Neraka.." Mengingat Temari bisa memanggil bermacam-macam dewa hanya dengan kipas besinya.

Yui hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian kembali memperhatikan polisi yang kesana kemari berjalan mengitari lobi dan memeriksa.

Menurut reaksi luminal, senjata temuan Naruto dan Koyuki positif merupakan senjata pembunuhan. Masing-masing memiliki DNA yang cocok dengan para tamu hotel yang merupakan orang-orang penting menengah ke atas. Beberapa senjata masih bersisa sidik jari yang dapat dilacak pemiliknya. Sasuke juga memperlihatkan kolam berenang dan dapur. Kolam berenang positif bersifat asam, asam fluoroantimonic, sedangkan dapur penuh dengan gas di dinding-dindingnya. Beberapa hari kemudian polisi mengumumkan pada media massa bahwa kejadian Satomi Fate Hotel bukanlah kecelakaan, melainkan benar-benar sebuah kejadian tragis, pembantaian paling kejam dalam sejarah. Pembunuhan berencana. Dengan mudah polisi menangkap beberapa pelaku yang sudah setengah baya. Pada awalnya polisi menolak melanjutkan kasus karena sudah 15 tahun tidak diungkit kembali, tapi dengan paksaan akhirnya mereka mau menangkap pelakunya.

Menurut kesaksian para pelaku yang berhasil ditangkap, mereka adalah orang asli di kota ini, dan korban penggusuran rumah demi pembangunan hotel mewah ini, dan sama sekali tidak diberi biaya apapun. Ketika hotel mencari lowongan cukup banyak, salah seorang dari mereka merencanakan pembunuhan. Beberapa bulan bekerja di hotel, mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli bahan kimia berbahaya dan merakit bom. Mereka menganggap orang-orang yang menginap di hotel itu adalah penghancur kehidupan masyarakat menengah kebawah seperti mereka, yang harus merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Terjadilah pembantaian satu malam itu dan semua dibuat seakan terjadi kecelakaan.

Beberapa pelaku dikabarkan sudah meninggal akibat efek asam yang menyebabkan kanker. Yang lainnya bunuh diri karena menyesal akan perbuatan mereka dan tak sanggup menahan beban dosa yang menimpa mereka, walaupun kejahatan mereka sama sekali tak tercium oleh polisi bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"_Aku sudah melihat cahayanya, Sakura-san.." _kata Yui, "_Aku harus berjalan kesana, iya kan?"_

"Ya… dengan begitu kau akan segera bertemu dengan Hotaru, sahabat lamamu.." aku menjawab dengan tenang.

"Sekali lagi… terimakasih, Sasuke-san.. Sakura-san.." Yui menangis bahagia, "Terimakasih telah membantu kami, bahkan hampir merelakan nyawa kalian. Sakura-san, kau orang yang begitu berani.. suatu saat kau akan menjadi orang yang hebat.."

"Aa.. terimakasih.. Yui-_chan_.." aku tersenyum, "Segeralah pergi ke cahaya itu.. kau ingin bertemu Hotaru kan? Dia menunggumu."

"Sebagai tanda terimakasih.." Yui mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, dan seketika dua pedang muncul bersamaan, "Yang kanan adalah pedangku, sedangkan yang kiri pedang Hotaru. Aku memurnikannya saat pertarungan tadi. Aku tak membutuhkannya lagi, maka itu…" Yui menyerahkan pedangnya padaku dan pedang Hotaru pada Sasuke, "Aku memberikannya pada kalian."

"S-sungguh? Benar tidak apa-apa!?" Aku agak tersipu memegang pedang berat itu. Agak bersemangat dan benar-benar tertarik.

Yui tersenyum, "Namanya Crimson Eureka, nama yang diberikan Dewi Uzume, sang fajar. Sedangkan yang dipegang Sasuke, Skamulphon, sebenarnya nama yang diberikan Hotaru sendiri, tapi Sasuke-san bisa menggantinya.."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Ya.. terimakasih, Yui."

"Ne.. aku harus pergi.." Yui berjalan beberapa langkah, "Sayonara.. Sasuke-san, Sakura-san.." Yui melambaikan tangannya, kemudian hilang seperti asap.

"Sayonara.. Yui-_chan_.. sampaikan salamku pada Hotaru!" Aku membalas lambaian tangannya, kemudian menghela nafas, menatap pedang pemberian Yui. Crimson Eureka. Pedang pertamaku, "Ne.. Sasuke.."

"Ya?" Sasuke menoleh padaku. Pedang Hotaru sudah ia simpan.

"Semua sudah berakhir, kan?"

"Ya.. semuanya sudah berakhir.."

* * *

Satomi Fate Hotel Slaughter Case – Case Closed

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Next week on Uchi no Denryoku

.

.

"_Lihat! Teme! Ini pertama kalinya UnD libur musim panas di pantai!"_

* * *

"_Kenapa kau memberikan senjatamu padaku?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin agar kau tetap terlindungi, dan tak harus bergantung pada kekkai Naruto!"_

* * *

"_Namaku Karin Uzumaki.. salam kenal.." _

"_K-Karin?!" _

"_Sasuke-kun.. lama tak bertemu.. "_

* * *

"_Dia berbahaya, dan aku tak percaya dia adalah mantan anggota IP.. walaupun aku baru di IP"_

* * *

"_Mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura-chan.. dia cinta pertama Sasuke.."_

* * *

"_Mungkin Sasuke akan berada dalam bahaya.. Sakura, kau harus melindunginya, sebagai salah satu__yang paling mengerti dirinya."_

* * *

Alohaa! Ini Chapter 8! XDD Akhirnya setelah lama keluar juga.. Maaf Author telat updet, agak sibuk gara-gara acara sekolah dan OSIS harus bekerja keras buat menata kursi kemudian merapikannya lagi.. =w=)a

Reaksi luminal atau reaksi luminol itu adalah adalah sebuah reaksi yang dapat menimbulkan nyala dari sebuah lightsick. Reaksi ini biasa digunakan oleh para penyidik atau detektif untuk mendateksi jejak darah pada sebuah TKP. Dalam tes ini, bubuk luminol ( C8H7O3N3 ) dicampur dengan hidrogen peroksida ( H2O2 ) dan sebuah hidroksida ( misalnya KOH ) dalam sebuah botol spray. Larutan luminol disemprotkan dimana darah mungkin ditemukan. Zat besi dari hemoglobin di darah dapat berperan sebagai katalisator untuk reaksi chemiluminescence yang dapat menyebabkan luminol menyala, jadi sebuah nyala biru akan terjadi di daerah yang terdapat darahnya. Hanya membutuhkan sedikit zat besi saja sebagai katalisator untuk menjalankan reaksi ini. Nyala biru akan nampak selama 30n detik sebelum akhirnya pudar, yang membuat cukup waktu untuk memfotonya dan untuk kemudian melakukan infestigasi lebih lanjut. Nambah lagi deh pengetahuan,, ^^)b

Sebenarnya kalau dewa udah ada penjelasannya di cerita ya, tapi supaya lebih jelas lagi.. singkatnya beginilah :

Shinatsuhikono : Dewa Angin

Hinokagutsuchi : Dewa Api

Suibun ( atau juga Mikumari ) : Dewa Air

Kamitachi : Angin yang bisa memotong kulit

Byakko : Dewa barat

Suzaku : Dewa selatan

Seiryuu : Dewa timur

Genbu : Dewa utara

Amaterasu : Dewa Matahari, penguasa siang

Tsukuyomi : Dewa Bulan, penguasa malam

Yamato no Orochi : Ular berkepala 8

Uzume : Dewi Fajar

Kalo yang "Next Week on UnD" itu bisa mengalami perubahan, tapi semoga perubahannya gak begitu signifikan ya.. ;w;)

Maaf ya kalo yang ini gak seru atau semacamnya.. ;w;) Author ga mau lama-lama updetnya.. jadi ngebut. ;w;)/

Sekian dari Yatogami Tohka

RnR Please…


	9. Chapter 9 - Summer Time

内の電力

Uchi no Denryoku – Internal Power

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**UnD © Yatogami Tohka**

_Genre: Adventure – Fantasy – Friendship – Supernatural – Mystery_

_Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno_

_Warning: AU, OOC, and romance yang agak gagal here /ha_

* * *

_As usually_.. kita awali dengan balas review dulu.. X3 Review-nya makin banyak ne~~

_**Sasusaku lovers : **_Naaah.. kalo itu semua terkupas disini.. /lukatabuahdikupas/ XD Tenang saja.. disini kasusnya akan langsung selesai karena ini chapter khusus.. ^^)b

_**Haru CherryRaven : **_Orang hotelnya juga ga kenal tuh sama mereka, makanya langsung main terima aja.. -3-)b jadi deh pembantaian. Mereka sudah tak berakal sehat lagi, nak… Jangan! =w=) Pipi author ntar udah melar tambah melar.. /nak

_**Arisa Kanagaki : **_Author suka kimia.. *w*)b pertama karena guru di sekolah author baik dan ngajarnya enak, juga kimia itu asyik.. Karin itu semacam teman masa kecil Sasuke gitu.. ^^

_**Scarlet24 : **_Sip sip.. nanti author pikirkan kapan Scarlet akan masuk. Namanya mau tetep Scarlet? Nah.. karena ada KOH dan bubuk luminol-nya lah makanya bisa homogen.. '-')b yang dicampur kan gak cuma H2O2-nya aja.. langsung dicampur semuanya biar homogen. Kalo Gore dan Suspense.. gak janji ya.. =w=)v *peace*

_**Hanazono Yuri : **_Ikuti terus ceritanya ya.. walau ceritanya akan sepanjang ular ngantri sembako.. /nak

_**Hikari Ciel : **_Mereka sudah tak punya akal sehat lagi.. pokoknya orang kaya harus dibantai. =-=)b Yep.. karena Hotarulah, arwah lain gak bisa nyampe ke lantai 12 dan 13. Aura Hotaru jadi penghalang mereka, dan Cuma Yui dan teman-teman yang bisa nembus auranya.. '-')b Soal itu, silahkan baca cerita khusus ini.. X3

_**Febri Feven : **_Akhirnya ganti kasus.. TTwTT)b Dan kasus ini ga ada gore atau semacamnya.. author kekenyangan sama cara pembunuhan macam itu.

_**Iqlima : **_Kasian ama anak kecil di ghost ship.. ;w;) padahal masih kecil tapi dah disiksa. Di chapter ini memang ingin mendominankan romance, tapi memang ada slight kasusnya.. tapi kasusnya gak besar koq.. satu chapter ini langsung selesai.. ^^)b

_**Redcas**__**: **_( Chapter 1 dan 2 ) Makasih.. ^^)b ikuti terus ceritanya ya..

_** : **_Ikuti terus ceritanya ya Mega.. ^^)b

_**Alifa Cherry Blossom : **_Author juga gak terima! Tapi tuntutan cerita di otak, gimana dong? ;w;)w

_**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : **_Reaksi luminol itu juga banyak di komik Detective Conan. XD

_**Imahkakoeni : **_Yosh! Ikuti terus ceritanya ya.. X3 Terimakasih~

_**Peyek Chidori : **_Romancenya cukup banyak koq disini, tenang saja.. XD kalao gak banyak, nanti author banyakin di chapter-chapter depan, tapi terlalu kental dengan romance juga jadi gak seru dong.. iya gak? :3

_**Mia Dullindal : **_Jangan Katana.. terlalu mainstream, chainsaw aja.. XD | Apa crimson maunya warna merah darah aja ya? ._.) *author labil* XD

_**Lyn Kuromuno : **_Kalau begitu didoakan saja seperti biasa.. niscaya Allah akan mendengar doa kita dan menolong mereka juga.. | Yosh.. ikuti terus ceritanya ya.. ^^

_**Name Rhi : **_Rhi-san suka pembantaiannya? :3 baguslah kalau Rhi-san suka.. ^^ Makasih jempolnya.. XD itu jempol dari mana aja? Ikuti terus ceritanya ya.. ^^

_**Iwahashi Hani : **_Tentu saja.. Karin akan kubuat jadi tokoh menyebalkan nan jahat disini /gagitu juga. XD *author agar kesamber mode Karin haters*

_**Yuka-chan**__**: **_Aduh!.. ;w;) Author terharu sekali melihat review dari Yuka-chan.. Author belum berbakat koq, masih amatiran. Makanya author butuh reviews Yuka-chan dan lainnya untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Makasih banyak ya Yuka-_chan_.. :*

_**Vanny-chan : **_Sekalian ke galaksi bima sakti yok.. XDD /nak | Author usahakan agar apdetnya gak lama-lama ya.. :3 Tapi kalau lama berarti Author belum dapet wangsit dan lagi tidak dalam mood. Ntar kalo dipaksa bikin, kualitasnya menurun.

* * *

_Hontou ni gomenasai.. _di chapter lalu ada beberapa nama yang kayaknya ilang atau keganti ya.. ;w;) author tidak mengecek lagi nama-namanya dan langsung buat cerita sampai selesai. Dan beberapa typo di ceritanya, ada juga kalimat yang dikatakan Yui harusnya dalam bentuk _italic_ tapi author lupa ganti.. ;w;) _hontou ni gomenasai_! Author tidak akan mengulanginya disini..

_**Yosh**_**! **Lanjut keee~~ *sfx : Meong Guk Guk ba dum tes*

* * *

"_Ne.. aku harus pergi.."_ Yui berjalan beberapa langkah, _"Sayonara.. Sasuke-san, Sakura-san.."_ Yui melambaikan tangannya, kemudian hilang seperti asap.

"Sayonara.. Yui-_chan_.. sampaikan salamku pada Hotaru!" Aku membalas lambaian tangannya, kemudian menghela nafas, menatap pedang pemberian Yui. _Crimson Eureka_. Pedang pertamaku, "Ne.. Sasuke.."

"Ya?" Sasuke menoleh padaku. Pedang Hotaru sudah ia simpan.

"Semua sudah berakhir, kan?"

"Ya.. semuanya sudah berakhir.."

* * *

Chapter 9 – Summer Time

* * *

"Lihat, _Teme!_ Ini pertama kalinya IP mengadakan liburan musim panas di pantai sesepi ini!" seru Naruto benar-benar bersemangat.

Cahaya matahari menyambut kami, ketika kami baru saja menjejakkan kaki di atas pasir lembut pantai ini. Liburan musim panas, tapi pantai ini sepi di luar dugaan. Aku menghirup udara laut dalam-dalam, mencoba meresapinya. Sudah lama aku tak pergi ke pantai lagi. Kali ini cukup banyak yang bisa ikut liburan. Hinata dan sepupunya Neji, Ino dan pacarnya –entah kapan mereka berpacaran– Sai, Shikamaru dan Lee. Tentu saja ada Temari dan Koyuki. Kali ini ada Tenten, pacar Neji yang baru kutemui hari ini, yang katanya pandai mengeluarkan banyak senjata.

"Seperti pantai sendiri…" Koyuki tampak mengagumi pemandangan pantai.

"Lebih baik kita taruh dulu barang-barang di mobil ke villa disana…" Naruto menunjuk sebuah Villa 2 tingkat, beberapa meter di sebelahnya, "Setelah itu baru main di pantai." Dia nyengir, lalu membuka bagasi mobil dan mengambil beberapa tas besar.

"Villa-nya bagus.. apa tak mahal?" Aku bertanya pada Shikamaru yang juga mengurusi soal liburan di pantai ini bersama Naruto.

"Itu villa kenalan Naruto.. dulu juga anggota IP, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Katanya dia sudah terlalu sibuk dan takkan sempat ikut kalau-kalau IP mengadakan kegiatan." Shikamaru menjelaskan, "Kalau tidak salah dia sepupu Naruto, yang lainnya juga tidak mengenal, tapi sudah lama berteman denganku dan Sasuke."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Teman lama, mantan anggota IP. Bahkan Temari, Neji, Lee, Sai, Ino dan Hinata serta Koyuki pun tak mengenalnya. Aku penasaran seperti apa orangnya.

"Apa orang itu ada nanti saat kita menginap?" aku kembali bertanya.

"Entahlah, kudengar dia sedang pergi ke luar kota, jadi mungkin tak ada.." Shikamaru berjalan lebih cepat dariku, seakan ia tak mau lagi ditanya-tanya, walau aku tahu maksudnya bukan itu. Aku menghela nafas, sepupu Naruto, teman lama Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Tampaknya dia sudah lama keluar sampai-sampai yang lain tidak tahu.

"Disini ada kira-kira 4 kamar yang cukup besar. 1 kamar bisa diisi 2 sampai 3 orang." kata Naruto, "Perempuan sebaiknya di dua kamar bawah, laki-laki di atas. Karena jumlah kita pas 12 orang, sebaiknya dibagi dua saja.."

Aku hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya aku bisa saja memilih tidur di sofa yang menghadap kaca dengan pemandangan laut, tapi mana bisa. Bukan villa milikku dan Naruto sebagai pembuat acara lebih berhak mengatur. Aku mengangkut tasku. Karena yang lain masih mengobrol, aku memilih kamar sendiri. Kupilih kamar dengan kaca yang menghadap ke laut. Ada satu tempat tidur _single_ dan satu tempat tidur tingkat. Pas sekali untuk 3 orang.

"Pas sekali…" Aku menoleh mendengar suara Ino. Kulihat Ino dan Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu, "Tema-_chan_, Yuki-_chan_, dan Ten-_chan_ sudah memilih kamar.."

"Masuklah.." Aku tersenyum hangat, "Karena kalian masih mengobrol, aku tak mau mengganggu jadi aku langsung memilih kamar. Maaf ya.."

"_Daijoubu_…" Ino menaruh tas besarnya di ranjang bertingkat, "Sehabis ini aku dan Hinata akan langsung bersiap ke pantai. Cuaca hari ini enak untuk berjemur. Kau mau ikut, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ya.. tapi aku ingin merapikan tasku dulu, jadi aku akan menyusul kalian. Yang lain juga akan bermain di pantai?"

"Iya.. aku dan Naruto sudah merencanakan, sehabis sampai disini dan bersiap-siap 30 menit, kami akan langsung main di pantai sampai sore dan malamnya baru melihat _hanabi_ yang sudah disiapkan Sai." Ino tersenyum senang, "Enaknya kalau bisa menggambar bagus.."

"E-eh? M-maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya.." Kali ini Hinata yang menjelaskan, "_Hanabi_-nya nanti bukan dibeli, melainkan digambar oleh Sai-_kun_. Dia sudah menyiapkan banyak sekali.."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Hebat juga. Lumayan menghemat uang. Aku sama sekali tak membawa banyak uang kesini karena kupikir takkan kemana-mana. Masuk pantai pun gratis. Tapi entah kenapa sepi sekali.

"Ino-_chan_ dan Sai sejak kapan berpacaran? Aku baru tahu…" tanyaku pada Ino.

"E-eeh.. itu.." wajah ini sedikit memerah, "D-dua atau tiga hari yang lalu. Memang baru sih.." Dia tertawa kecil, lalu mukanya kembali normal, "Kalau Hinata rencananya akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto nanti saat malam.."

"I-Ino-_chan_!" wajah Hinata langsung semerah tomat, "A-aku sudah lama menyukai Naruto, j-jadi aku ingin memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaan."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Sakura-_chan_? Kapan kau akan jadian dengan Sasuke, hm?" Ino menatap wajahku dengan raut wajah yang aneh. Dan kenapa juga tiba-tiba aku dipasangkan dengan Uchiha bodoh satu itu..

"Tidak mungkin.. itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Selamanya aku dan dia hanya teman biasa, _partner_ IP, tak lebih.." Aku memalingkan wajahku, "Lagipula mana mungkin dia menyukaiku?"

"Mana mungkin? Tentu saja mungkin!" Ino memukul punggungku dengan cukup keras. Benar-benar perempuan aktif.

Tapi pukulannya mengingatkanku pada sesuatu. Seingatku dulu Sasuke pernah berkata sesuatu yang sama sekali belum kutanggapi, bahkan tak kuungkit kembali.

"Lihat apa yang kubawa untuk kuperlihatkan pada Sai-_kun_!" Ino dengan gembira mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas besarnya, "Masih baru, dan sangat cocok untukku. Dan kuharap Sai akan semakin menyukaiku.." Ino mengeluarkan kantung cokelat dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya, "Taraa!"

Ino memamerkan pakaian renang barunya, bra dengan corak bunga mawar dan celana dalam _string_. Pakaian renang yang kelihatan cukup mahal.

"I-ino.. tidakkah terlalu mewah? K-kupikir Sai-_kun_ akan lebih menyukai Ino yang sederhana…" kata Hinata, "Naruto-_kun_ pun begitu. J-jadi aku hanya membawa pakaian renang yang seperti ini." Hinata mengeluarkan pakaian renang putihnya. Pakaian renang yang bagus untuk memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh.

Ino dan Hinata segera berganti baju, berpamitan padaku untuk pergi ke pantai dan mengingatkanku untuk segera menyusul. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian aku mulai membereskan tas. Aku membuka lemari. Lemari di villa ini mengingatkanku kepada lemari dimana jasad Yui diletakkan dan membusuk disana. Ingatan itu membuatku bergidik, kemudian aku mempercepat tanganku untuk meletakkan baju-baju itu di lemari. Kusisakan setengah lebih tempat untuk Ino dan Hinata.

Rasanya memang nyaman, setidaknya sedikit memanjakan diri di pantai sepi seperti ini, setelah melalui apa yang telah terjadi, terutama Temari. Kupikir ia pasti ingin liburan seperti ini setelah perjuangan melawan bayangan hitam itu. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari luar kamar, kurasa Naruto dan yang lainnya juga sudah menyusul ke pantai. Tapi sejujurnya, aku sedikit malas dan lebih memilih bersantai di ruang tamu dengan kaca yang menghadap pantai dibandingkan harus menyentuh pasir dan air laut asin itu.

"Sakura…" Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamarku. Kupikir dia ikut bersama Naruto ke pantai.

"Y-Ya.. t-tunggu sebentar." Aku buru-buru menyelesaikan melipat baju dan menyimpannya rapi di lemari, kemudian menaruh tas di pojok kamar, merapikan baju kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke, "Ada apa? Tidak menyusul Naruto ke pantai?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia menatapku, kemudian perlahan maju, "Masuklah ke dalam kamarmu.." Ia mendorongku, menutup pintu dan memojokkanku ke dinding. Tunggu dulu.. apa yang akan dia lakukan?!

"S-Sebenarnya ada apa sih?!" Aku berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipiku.

Sasuke tetap diam. Ia mengangkat tangannya. Aku bisa melihat dengan mata batinku, ia mengumpulkan tenaga, membuat sesuatu senjata yang berbentuk seperti paku. Besar dan tajam sekali.

"T-Tunggu dulu.. S-Sasuke.." Aku berusaha menahan tangannya, tapi terlambat.

Ia menghunuskan senjata itu padaku.

* * *

"Oi, _Teme _dimana?" Naruto bertanya pada Shikamaru yang sedang bermain voli dengan Lee dan Sai.

"Dia bilang dia menyusul.." Shikamaru melihat ke kelompok wanita yang sedang membuat istana pasir, "Aku juga tidak melihat Sakura."

"Mungkin Sakura-_san_ akan menyusul." Lee mendekati Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sedang mengobrol, "Kata Hinata dia sedang membereskan bajunya."

"Sasuke hanya berkata menyusul agar dia bisa mendapat kesempatan berdua dengan Sakura.." Sai berkata dengan polosnya, "Mungkin dia akan…"

"Sai…" Naruto menatap Sai dengan tatapan aneh, "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak.."

Sementara Naruto dan Sai adu mulut, Shikamaru melihat kembali ke sekelilingnya, ia menangkap sosok seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Aa.. Shikamaru!" Wanita itu, atau lebih tepatnya gadis itu melambai ke arah Shikamaru, "Lama tak bertemu!"

Naruto menghentikan adu mulutnya dan melihat ke arah suara yang dikenalinya.

"Oi.. Naruto, kau tidak menyapanya? Kau telah meminjam villa dan pantainya secara cuma-cuma dan kau samasekali tidak berterimakasih?" Shikamaru menunjuk gadis di sebelahnya.

"Waahh!" Mata Naruto membelalak.

* * *

"Sudah kuduga…" Sasuke menghilangkan serpihan senjata paku yang tadi dibuatnya, sementara aku hampir mati jantungan karena dia menghunuskan senjata itu padaku. Tapi _kekkai _Naruto yang masih setia melekat pada tubuhku melindungiku. Sepertinya senjata yang Sasuke buat sama sekali tidak serius sehingga bisa hancur hanya karena _kekkai_ Naruto.

"_B-Baka!_ Aku hampir mati karena kau! Apa sih yang ingin kau coba?!" Aku berteriak kesal padanya.

"Aku hanya mengetes, apakah _kekkai_ Naruto masih ada pada tubuhmu atau tidak.. Lagipula senjata tadi tidak terlalu berbahaya dan akan sembuh dalam waktu sehari kalau tadi kau benar-benar kena." Sasuke menjelaskan, ia duduk di kasur _single_ dan mulai mengeluarkan senjatanya satu persatu. Okeh.. hanya aku dan anak _indigo_ lainnya yang bisa melihat itu. Senjata dengan bentuk dan aura yang bermacam-macam. Aku bisa merasakannya. Benar-benar kuat. Ia juga mengeluarkan satu set _armor_, kelihatannya _armor _khusus.

"Kenapa kau mengeluarkan semua senjatamu?" tanyaku, tapi dia tidak menjawab dan menjejerkan senjata itu di kasur, kemudian kembali mendekatiku.

"Berbaliklah ke belakang, tidak akan sakit." katanya. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan, aku hanya menurutinya, berbalik membelakanginya. Aku merasakan suatu energi aneh terkumpul, dan dia menepukkan tangannya ke punggungku dengan cukup keras.

"_I-Ittai!_" Aku langsung berbalik dan membalas memukulnya, "Bodoh! Itu tadi sakit sekali!"

"_Kekkai_ Naruto sekarang sudah hilang.." Sasuke kembali mendekati jejeran senjata di kasur, "Aku memilihkan beberapa senjata yang cocok untukmu dari senjata yang kumiliki. Sebaiknya kau memilikinya untuk pertahanan."

Eh? Dia rela memberikan senjatanya?

"Secara cuma-cuma?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Tanpa harus membalas budi, 'kan?"

Dia kembali mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah _kekkai_ Naruto lebih efisien? Lagipula aku merasa nyaman jika dilindungi oleh _kekkai_-nya. Aku merasa lebih tenang. Kalau begini caranya sih aku bisa saja diserang tiba-tiba tanpa tahu bagaimana cara memakai senjata-senjata itu. Aku kan belum latihan!" Aku menjejalinya dengan berbagai alasan. Aku tidak mau membawa senjata itu, lagipula memang kenyataannya tidak mungkin aku bisa memakainya.

"Tak perlu keahlian khusus, orang amatiran seperti kau sudah bisa menggunakannya."

Orang amatiran katanya? Tidak adakah bahasa yang lebih lembut?

"Kenapa kau memberikan senjatamu padaku? Kau pasti lebih bisa memanfaatkan senjata itu dengan baik, setidaknya kau bukan orang amatiran sepertiku.." aku memberikan penekanan pada kata 'orang amatiran'.

"Aku hanya ingin kau terlindungi. Tetap aman. Tanpa harus bergantung pada _kekkai_ Naruto. Kau bergantung pada itu seakan kau sangat bergantung pada narkoba yang baru saja kaucoba."

Eh?

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Aku berjalan mundur perlahan. Kata-katanya barusan mengingatkanku pada kata-katanya dulu yang sekarang sudah kulupakan. _Aku disini, aku akan melindungimu selamanya, Aku mau melindungimu, karena aku menyukaimu. _

Apa kami akan membahas itu lagi?!

"Kau tidak perlu pura-pura lupa. Dulu sudah kukatakan padamu kan?!" Seakan dia bisa membaca pikiranku, dia langsung menyerang dengan kata-kata yang agak tajam, "Kau mau melupakan itu begitu saja? Aku dengan tulus mengatakan itu padamu dan kau tidak mungkin melupakannya begitu saja."

Kau benar, Tuan Uchiha. Dulu aku hampir mati penasaran memikirkan apa arti kau mengatakan itu.

"A-aku…" Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan mukaku yang benar-benar merah.

Sasuke kembali memojokkanku ke dinding. Sekilas aku melihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat cemburu, tapi sangat mengkhawatirkanku dan tatapan sedikit merasa bersalah. Aku jadi makin tidak mengerti.

"Kau punya seseorang yang bisa kau andalkan untuk melindungimu.." Sasuke mulai berbicara lagi, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku, "Kau tahu siapa dia… kau tidak bodoh, iya 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk sedikit, apakah ini artinya aku menerima pernyataan cintanya? Walaupun dia hanya menyatakan cinta dan tidak 'menembak'-ku sama sekali?

"Aku tidak mau kau bergantung pada kekkai Naruto.." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku, "Ambilah senjatanya. Hinata dan Ino pasti menunggumu di pantai.." Ia berbalik, hendak keluar kamar.

"S-Sasuke! Tunggu dulu!" Aku menahan tangannya.

Menahan tangannya?

SAKURA KAU BODOH! Bukankah itu memalukan sekali?!

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menoleh padaku, lagi-lagi tatapannya sudah dingin dan tajam seperti biasa.

"Ano…" Aku mempererat genggaman tanganku padanya, "Terimakasih.." Aku tersenyum senang.

Sekilas aku melihat wajah Sasuke memerah, tapi ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali berjalan keluar saat aku melepaskan tangannya, "Aku menunggumu di luar. Bersiap-siaplah."

"SASUKE!" Aku mendengar suara teriakan Naruto yang lantang. Sepertinya ada sesuatu.

Sasuke menatapku, mengisyaratkan agar aku segera ikut dengannya saja. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, tak lupa menutup kamar dan villa kemudian pergi menuju pantai. Aku melihat seseorang yang asing di tengah Shikamaru dan Naruto. Sama seperti Sasuke, aku berhenti di sebelahnya dan menatap gadis itu.

"Siapa dia Naruto?" tanyaku dengan polos.

"Namaku Karin Uzumaki, salam kenal. Aku pemilik villa ini, meminjamkannya pada Naruto." Gadis bernama Karin itu tersenyum lembut, "Aku sepupu Naruto."

"Aaa.. Namaku Sakura Haruno.. salam kenal." Aku membalas senyumnya, kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke, Tapi…

Ia menunjukkan wajah yang seakan tak percaya gadis di depannya ini ada. Dan sedikit berwajah bersemangat. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya berwajah seperti itu.

"K-Karin?!"

"Sasuke-kun…" Karin melambaikan tangannya lembut, "Lama tidak bertemu, bukan?"

Aku menatap Karin dan Sasuke bergantian. Jadi ini yang Shikamaru katakan tadi saat kami sampai? Karin Uzumaki saudara Naruto, teman lama Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

Tapi, entah kenapa melihat Sasuke bersemangat begitu, aku jadi tidak rela.

* * *

Sudah semakin sore, dan main di pantai hari ini sudah selesai. Ino dan Hinata sudah mandi dan tengah berganti baju di kamar, sedangkan aku menikmati matahari tenggelam. Sendirian. Sejak tadi, aku dipanggil Hinata dan Ino untuk membuat istana pasir bersama –oke aku tahu ini seperti anak kecil tapi menurutku cukup menyenangkan– sehingga tidak bisa memperhatikan Sasuke lagi. Aku tidak tahu sekarang dia ada dimana.

"Hei… Sakura-_san_.."

Merasa terpanggil, aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Karin ternyata.

"Karin.." Aku tersenyum, "Tidak mengobrol bersama yang lain di villa?"

Karin menggeleng, "Mereka sedang mandi dan membereskan tas di kamar. Aku bosan kalau hanya menunggu di ruang tamu, jadi aku menyusulmu kesini." Karin berdiri di sebelahku, "Pacarnya Sasuke?"

Aku buru-buru menggeleng, "B-bukan.. hanya teman biasa koq. Sama seperti yang lainnya. Lagipula aku baru masuk IP beberapa bulan yang lalu." kataku, berbohong walaupun aku tidak bisa berbohong karena gelagatku pasti akan aneh kalau sedang berbohong, "Karin sendiri, Shikamaru bercerita dulu Karin juga anggota IP?"

Karin tertawa, "Dulu memang begitu.. tapi makin lama aku makin sadar kalau ternyata kelompok itu tidak ada gunanya bagi masa depanku." Kata-katanya cukup tajam, "Aku memutuskan keluar dan fokus pada realitas. Itu saja."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu Sasuke.. aku ingat pada masa-masa dulu dia selalu melindungiku jika kami sedang _hiking_ bersama, atau dia selalu mengingatkanku untuk tetap waspada saat kami terpisah. Dia memang orang yang dingin tapi penuh perhatian. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Lagipula tadi dia terdengar begitu berbeda. Tidak sedingin dulu.." Karin tertawa kecil, "Tapi tetap saja dia terlihat seperti anak kecil kalau sedang bersemangat seperti itu."

Aku tak menanggapi kata-kata Karin. Rasanya dia seperti memamerkan kenangan-kenangannya dulu dengan Sasuke, sedikit sengaja membuatku merasa tidak nyaman, atau ingin merendahkanku karena aku baru masuk IP dan mengaku belum mengenal Sasuke dan aku seperti orang yang tampak menyukai Sasuke, walau itu memang kenyataannya sekarang.

"Pantai ini pantai pribadi keluargaku. Hanya saat-saat kosong saja disewakan kepada umum. Tolong dijaga kebersihannya ya.." Karin menatapku, "Besok aku mengajak Sasuke pergi ke pulau dekat sini dengan perahu. Sebenarnya dulu aku sering kesana dengannya, sekedar bernostalgia. Tak apa 'kan?"

"T-Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kenapa harus mengatakannya padaku? Dia kan bisa bebas pergi kemana saja." Kata-kataku terdengar tajam tapi aku berusaha berbicara sepelan mungkin.

"Habis, kau sepertinya sangat mengkhawatirkannya." Karin tersenyum sarkastik, "_Jaa ne_.." Dia meninggalkanku dan kembali ke villa.

Aku hanya memperhatikannya dari belakang. Dia anggun, cantik, tampak elegan. Tidak sepertiku yang cerewet, slebor dan aneh. Pfft.. perbedaannya terlalu jauh. Selera Sasuke tinggi juga.

Makin lama aku merasa makin khawatir. Berdua saja di pula yang sepertinya tak berpenghuni seperti itu, apakah tidak mencurigakan? Apalagi kalau besok.. Karin hanya memakai baju renang, lalu… akan.. Tidak! Sakura! Pikiranmu sudah terlalu jauh kemana-mana. Sasuke bukan orang mesum macam itu!

Aku hanya bisa meyakinkan diriku sendiri dan pasrah menerima esok, seharian yang mungkin akan tanpa Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa melarang karena aku tak berhak.

* * *

"Ini semua Karin-_chan_ yang memasak?!" Naruto tampak sangat bersemangat melihat timbunan makanan di atas meja makan.

"Maaf ya, aku dan Ino sama sekali tidak membantu.." kata Hinata dengan lembut, "Harusnya Karin panggil saja kami di kamar. Tidak apa-apa koq.."

Karin menggeleng, "Tak apa-apa, lagipula semua yang kubuat juga tidak susah koq. Dibuat sendiri juga bisa."

Menambah poin. Karin pandai memasak, sedangkan aku mungkin hanya bisa memasak yang instan saja atau memanaskan makanan beku. Betul-betul memalukan.

"Mana _Teme_?" tanya Naruto, "Kalau dia tidak turun untuk makan, aku akan menghabiskan bagiannya dengan senang hati."

"Kalau begitu akan ku …"

" –Biar aku yang panggilkan." Aku berdiri, tanpa merasa bersalah memotong kalimat Karin, tanpa menoleh pada siapapun segera naik ke lantai dua.

Aku menaiki tangga dengan pelan, kemudian mengecek satu persatu kamarnya, karena aku tidak tahu kamar mana yang ditempati Sasuke. Kemudian aku mengecek kamar terakhir ujung dekat kamar mandi.

"Sasuke?" Aku membuka kamarnya.

"Kenapa?" Kulihat Sasuke baru saja selesai memakai kaus. Untunglah aku masuk tepat pada waktunya.

"Waktunya makan. Karin sudah menyiapkan makanan." kataku, "Kudengar disini ada pulau tak berpenghuni tak jauh dari sini. Besok mau kesana?"

"Maaf Sakura… Karin sudah mengajakku ke sana dan aku berjanji akan menemaninya karena dia akan pergi lagi besok sore."

Aku menghela nafas, sudah kuduga jawabannya akan begitu. Sepenting itukah Karin sampai-sampai dia menolak ajakanku? Apakah Karin begitu berharga baginya?

"Begitu ya.." Aku menyembunyikan wajahku yang kecewa, "Ya sudah kalau begitu, segeralah turun sebelum makanannya dingin."

"Sakura…" ia memanggil namaku saat aku hendak keluar kamar.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Sasuke. Aku mengangguk pasrah. Setidaknya Sasuke masih menghargaiku sebagai.. um, entah pacar atau bukan, yang pasti ia masih menganggapku. Walaupun dengan berat hati kuizinkan. Aku tersenyum padanya, kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Besok aku akan menikmati hari tanpa Sasuke.

* * *

Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali, saat Hinata dan Ino masih tidur. Mandi dan segera mengganti baju. Hari ini pun, aku kehilangan semangat bermain di pantai. Kurasa Hinata dan Ino pun akan menghabiskan waktu hari ini di villa, melihat tumpukan novel, _powerbank_ yang sedang di-_charge full_, dan _iPod_ yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja rias.

Perlahan aku membuka pintu. Di meja makan sudah ada makanan yang terbungkus rapi dengan plastic _wrap_, kurasa Karin sudah bangun dan mempersiapkan segalanya untuk sarapan. Sepagi ini ia akan mengajak Sasuke pergi? Aa.. aku lupa, sore nanti dia sudah harus berangkat lagi, bukan?

Aku melihat ke luar jendela. Sasuke dan Karin. Okeh, Karin memakai baju renang yang benar-benar memperlihatkan belahan dadanya, menggoda, walaupun sedikit tertutup dengan cardigan hitam panjang. Sasuke pun hanya memakai kaos putih dan celana pendek biru tua. Bukankah itu sangat mencurigakan?

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Fasilitas perahu disini hanya ada satu, jadi mau menyusul mereka pun percuma.

Aku hanya merasa sangat khawatir entah kenapa. Aku takut. Kecemasan dan kegelisahan langsung menyelimuti tubuh dan pikiranku, membuatku bergidik, tak bisa diam sebentar saja.

"Kau biasanya bangun sepagi ini?"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara, "Shikamaru?"

"_Ohayou_…" Dia menguap lebar seperti kuda nil, rasanya dia masih belum puas tidur dan tanpa kusadari aku membuat kegaduhan dan dia terbangun, "Aku bangun dan kasur Sasuke sudah rapi dan bersih. Dia sudah pergi?"

Aku mengangguk, "Baru saja aku memperhatikan mereka pergi tadi. Karin sudah menyiapkan sarapan, kalau mau makan saja duluan."

Shikamaru mencomot _onigiri_ dan melahapnya, "Maklumkan saja, Sakura…" Sambil mengunyah ia tetap berusaha berbicara padaku, "Kau sudah tahu 'kan seperti apa hubungan Sasuke dengan Karin?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Sasuke pasti terkejut sudah lama ia tidak bertemu atau berhubungan lagi dengan Karin, kemudian menemukanmu yang postur tubuh, tinggi badan dan panjang rambut yang mirip dengan Karin, menjadikanmu pelariannya dan kemudian setelah menemukan Karin lagi ia melepasmu begitu saja." Dengan polos Shikamaru berbicara dengan lancar.

"Shikamaru…" ingin aku membunuhnya sekarang, kalau saja aku tak ingat ia masih anggota IP resmi, tapi jujur saja. Kata-katanya mungkin benar dan… agak menusuk.

"Bercanda.." Shikamaru menelan _onigiri_-nya, "Sasuke bukan tipe seperti itu. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan sebenarnya dalam peristiwa ini."

"Kemungkinan?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku tak mengerti.

"Pertama, Sasuke memang ingin pergi dengan Karin, yang kedua… Ia mengetahui sesuatu dan sengaja pergi dengan Karin."

Aku lebih merasa pernyataan pertama lebih tepat mengingat ekspresi Sasuke pada saat bertemu Karin.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Sakura-_chan_.. Karin itu cinta pertama Sasuke.." kata Shikamaru "Kalau kau merasa dia bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Aku berdeham, sedikit tersedak dengan kata cinta pertama itu, tapi kurasa Shikamaru benar dan aku tidak terlalu terkejut karena sudah mendengar cerita romansa Sasuke dan Karin dulu, "Dia baik, lembut, dan benar-benar feminin. Elegan dan anggun. Kadang-kadang terlalu memamerkan, dan tanpa disadarinya mungkin dia akan menyinggung perasaan orang dengan kata-katanya… lalu…"

"Lalu?" Shikamaru tampak tak puas dengan jawabanku.

"Aku merasa, dia berbahaya… aku tak percaya dia adalah mantan anggota IP, walaupun aku baru di IP."

Shikamaru bangkit berdiri dan mencuci tangannya, "Temari juga mengenalnya dengan baik. Bicarakan pendapatmu tentang Karin yang terakhir itu dengannya. Aku mau tidur." Shikamaru menaiki tangga tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Ia tampak menghindar membahas pernyataanku yang terakhir.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali aku bertanya pada Temari, tapi ia masih istirahat di kamar dan aku tak mau mengganggunya. Aku juga berpikir Karin dan Sasuke takkan sampai terlalu siang. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya di ruang tamu sambil membaca buku novel yang Hinata bawa. Atau sambil mendengarkan musik atau menonton TV. Tapi semua terdengar tak ada gunanya karena aku takkan bisa konsentrasi.

Aku memutuskan untuk menonton berita, tontonan yang sama sekali tak pernah kutonton.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9, dan barulah aku mendengar begitu banyak keributan di lantai dua. Kudengar mereka akan _snorkeling_ hari ini. Mungkin Hinata dan Ino serta yang lainnya juga akan ikut. Seperti biasa, aku akan menjadi 'penjaga villa'.

"Rajin sekali, Sakura.." Temari menghampiriku sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, "Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak jam 7 pagi.. Aku bangun dan tak bisa tidur lagi.." kataku.

"Begitu…" Temari kemudian menatapku lagi, kali ini dengan wajah serius, "Bagaimana, dengan Karin? Kau menemukan hal mengganjal?"

Aku menggeleng, "S-sama sekali tidak, hanya merasa tidak enak berada di dekatnya, dan agak merasa tersinggung dengan kata-katanya, terkadang, dan… aku merasa dia berbahaya, entah kenapa."

"Kipasku pun bereaksi padanya.." Temari bersandar, "Aku tidak membawa kipas besi besar, jadi hanya kipas kayu kecil. Sedikit lebih sakral dibandingkan kipas besi sebenarnya. Kipas itu bereaksi padanya. Aku jadi curiga.."

"Kenapa curiga? Apa itu menandakan sesuatu?" tanyaku, sedikit penasaran.

"Kipas yang kubawa itu, bereaksi begitu hanya pada jika ada arwah atau roh yang ada di sekitarnya, tapi.. Karin kan manusia biasa…" Temari mengadah ke atas, "Bukankah itu mencurigakan? Kipas itu tidak pernah salah.."

"Jadi menurutmu Karin bukan manusia?"

"Atau roh yang punya jiwa, raga, dan ingatan? Seringkali ada peristiwa begini, misalkan saja.. saat bayi, sebenarnya kau sudah mati. Tapi setelah kira-kira 2 atau 3 tahun, kau hidup lagi di tubuh orang lain, dengan ingatan orang itu. Bisa saja itu yang dialami Karin, hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?" aku menatap Temari yang menunduk.

"Aku tak yakin dia benar-benar roh yang baik.."

* * *

Karin menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat-erat, ketika Sasuke mengajaknya pergi masuk ke dalam hutan ketika mereka sampai di pulau itu. Pulau kecil tak berpenghuni itu benar-benar berhutan lebat.

"Kita mau kemana, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Karin dengan muka memerah, "Apa tidak takut tersesat kalau terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan?"

"Aku tidak mau kita berbicara di tempat terbuka, Karin.." Sasuke tetap menarik tangan Karin, "Aku butuh tempat yang lebih privasi."

Wajah Karin memerah, "M-maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud. Tak perlu pura-pura bodoh. Kau tahu.." Sasuke menatap Karin dengan tatapan serius, kemudian kembali fokus ke jalan.

"Tapi.. pulau ini tak berpenghuni, melakukan dimana saja bisa, kan? Takkan ketahuan." kata Karin dengan muka memerah.

"Kau harus mempersiapkan diri.." Sasuke menghentikan langkah cepatnya, "Disini.. hanya kita berdua.."

Karin tersenyum, ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan membuka _cardigan_-nya perlahan tapi pasti, "A-aku.. selalu siap, Sasuke-_kun_.. Tapi…"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

* * *

Aku masih terus memikirkan kata-kata Temari selanjutnya setelah berkata bahwa Karin mungkin bukan roh baik.

"_Mungkin Sasuke akan berada dalam bahaya.. Sakura, kau harus melindunginya, sebagai salah satu yang paling mengerti dirinya."_

_Di saat begini, mungkin tidak perlu. Dia kan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kenapa juga memerlukan aku yang tak bisa apa-apa untuk melindunginya. Aku kembali terpikir, apa yang sekarang sedang dilakukan Karin dan Sasuke, berdua saja di pulau itu. Bermesraankah?_

_ "Sakura-__chan__ tidak ikut __snorkeling__ dengan yang lain?" tanya Hinata sambil mempersiapkan alat __snorkeling__-nya. "Kudengar disini banyak ikan-ikan cantik." _

_ "Daripada sendirian tanpa tujuan hidup seperti itu di villa.." timpal Ino, "Sudahlah, Sakura-__chan__.. Sasuke takkan kenapa-kenapa. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." _

_ "Dan juga aku tak merasa Karin adalah orang jahat. Dia baik, bahkan menyiapkan makan malam dan sarapan kita.." Tenten menambahkan._

_ "Sudahlah, para cewek, biarkan Sakura di villa. Kalau __mood__-nya sudah lebih baik, baru dia akan menyusul kita." kata Shikamaru, syukurlah dia menyelamatkanku dari tuntutan (?) para cewek ini. _

_ "Kalau begitu, hati-hati ya Sakura.. kau boleh pakai __iPod__ di kamarku koq.." kata Ino sambil menepuk pundakku, "Novel Hinata juga boleh dibaca.." dan Hinata mengangguk._

_ "Aku bawa __tab __di kamar, kau boleh pinjam. __Password__-nya 4869.." kata Koyuki sambil tertawa kecil, kalau baterainya habis, ada __powerbank __di lemari kamarku." _

_ "Jaga dirimu, Sakura.. jangan terlalu memikirkan mereka. Percayalah pada Sasuke.." kata Temari. "Mereka mungkin akan kembali nanti siang." _

Aku mengangguk, kemudian melihat mereka berlari menuruni tangga dan segera mengambil posisi _snorkeling_. Aku memperhatikkan mereka dar kaca besar ruang tamu. Memang menyeramkan sendirian di villa, tapi aku tidak sedang ada _mood_ untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Yang kupikirkan hanya Sasuke, dan terus Sasuke…

* * *

"Sebenarnya sudah dari kemarin aku menyadarinya.. Sudah lama aku menyelidikimu, tapi aku sengaja bersikap begitu padamu.." kata Sasuke, "Kupikir aku bisa menjebakmu dalam waktu lama.."

"Memang.. tapi sekarang aku sadar.. rencanamu agak gagal, Sasuke-_kun_.." Karin tersenyum penuh arti, "Kemudian aku akan apakan aku, heh?"

"Tentu saja mengembalikanmu ke alammu, bodoh. Masa hidupmu sudah habis disini."

"Lakukan itu kalau kau sanggup…" Karin mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tarot, "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukannya…" Ia menunjukkan gambar yang tertera pada kartu tarot itu.

Mata Sasuke membelalak.

"Ingat kan? Tanpa sadar kau membuat perjanjian mematikan di kartu tarot ini.." Karin menatap kartu tarot itu penuh arti, " Kata-katamu… "_kau memegang hidupku. Kalau aku menyukai orang lain selain dirimu, robek kertas ini dan aku akan mati dalam satu hari karena kutukan._"

Sasuke tidak berkata-kata lagi, ia menatap Karin dengan tatapan membunuh. _Kalau sudah begini caranya.. Tch! Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi_.

"Kau menyukai Sakura, bukan? Berarti kau melanggar janjimu.." Karin menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan marah, "Itu perjanjiannya! Itu sumpahmu!"

"Lalu setelah kau melakukannya, apa yang akan kaulakukan selanjutnya, ha?" Sasuke mencoba mengulur waktu.

"Kau tidak tahu tujuan aku mengajakmu kesini? Sejak dulu, disinilah kerajaanku.." Karin tertawa sarkastik, "Kau takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa karena disini kau dibawah kuasaku!"

_Sakura_ … Sasuke memasang pelindungnya…

"Aku tak sabar melihat pemakamanmu besok, Sasuke-_kun_.." Karin memegang kedua sisi kartu tarot itu dan mulai merobeknya.

_Maaf_. Sasuke menutup matanya dan memusatkan kekuatan penuh pada perlindungannya.

Dan ketika mines dan plus bersatu, akan terjadi ledakan besar.

* * *

Aku masih memperhatikan langit tanpa melakukan apapun. _iPod _Ino pun sudah habis baterai, dan aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkan lagu yang dimainkan disitu. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi hari ini hanya karena Sasuke pergi dengan gadis yang mencurigakan, Karin.

Dan langit di kejauhan sana berubah menjadi mendung, sedangkan di sekelilingnya masih putih bersih tersiram cahaya matahari yang cukup terik.

Aku merasakan energi aneh yang dibawa angin, seakan menembus kaca ini dan menerpa tubuhku, hendak memberitahukan sesuatu padaku.

Sasuke? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke?!

Aku segera bangkit dan pergi menyusul teman-teman yang sedang beristirahat di pinggir pantai. Yang pertama kali kuhampiri adalah.. Shikamaru.

"Aku tak yakin apa yang kurasakan, tapi aku rasa kita harus segera menyusul Sasuke kesana!" seruku padanya.

"Tapi Sakura, perahunya hanya satu dan tidak ada perahu cadangan lain. Bagaimana caranya kita kesana?" tanya Lee yang berada di sebelah Shikamaru, "Lagipula apa ada yang aneh?"

"Semua aneh!" Aku menunjuk langit, " Panas terik begini, belum waktunya ada awan mendung seperti itu, bukan?! Angin laut terlalu kencang di musim panas seperti ini! Aku ingin segera menyusulnya! Apa tak ada perahu karet atau apapun?! Apa tidak bisa kita berenang saja? Dari sini ke pulau itu kan tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya!"

Shikamaru tampak diam dan memikirkan kata-kataku. Tapi aku yakin ia juga pasti akan menjawab tidak bisa.

"Aku bisa minta bantuan Dewa Mikumari untuk mengantar kita kesana.." Temari akhirnya turun tangan, "Ada perahu karet yang belum dipompa di gudang. Aku akan minta bantuan Dewa Shinatsuhikono untuk mengembungkannya dan Mikumari untuk mengantar kita kesana."

"Temari…" Rasanya sedikit berlebihan meminta bantuan dewa untuk hal seperti ini tapi, apa boleh buat… ini keadaan genting dan aku benar-benar gelisah. Sulit untuk berpikir jernih lagi, "Baiklah. Kupikir kita pergi berdua saja, Temari.."

"Yang lain tunggu disini. Kalau aku memberikan tanda perahu karet di atas gelombang besar, segeralah menyusul dengan gelombang itu."

Naruto dan Sai membantu mengambilkan perahu karetnya. Temari segera memompanya dengan angin, kemudian aku mempersiapkan _Crimson Eureka_, kalau-kalau memang terjadi sesuatu. Baru kali ini aku memakainya, kuharap pemberian Yui bisa kugunakan untuk melindungi Sasuke.

"Kau siap, Sakura?" Temari membawa perahu karet itu ke batas pantai dan segera menaikinya, "Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu.."

Aku mengangguk mantap, "Aku siap. Terimakasih banyak, Temari." Aku segera naik ke perahu karet dan melihat Temari yang sudah mulai bersiap.

"Yang lain, berjagalah kalau-kalau disini juga akan diserang arwah karena arwahnya berkumpul akibat energi dari sana. Kalian bisa 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Serahkan pada kami, Temari.."

Temari membuka kipasnya, "Wahai Dewa Mikumari, Dewa Shinatsuhikono. Bantulah kami mencapai pulau itu dengan kekuatanmu."

Angin mengencang, gelombang membesar, sukses menghanyutkan perahu yang kami naiki, langsung menuju ke pulau di tengah laut itu.

"Jangan-jangan.. kata-kata Temari kemarin benar.. Kalau Karin itu adalah arwah yang sudah mati dan hidup lagi, dan menjadi jahat. Bertahun-tahun lamanya seperti itu." kataku.

"Kupikir saat awal-awal ia baru hidup kembali, ia jahat.." Temari menatapku, "Mungkin saat-saat ia sadar kalau sebenarnya dulu ia sudah mati dan sekarang ia hidup kembali, diberi kekuatan _indigo_ pula.."

"Ia bisa saja mengumpulkan arwah dari luar, makanya Temari menyuruh yang lainnya berjaga?"

"Ya.. sebenarnya aku tak yakin, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga, bukan?" Temari tersenyum padaku. Dia memang gadis dewasa dan bijak.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu.. tanpamu mungkin aku hanya bisa berdiri terpaku menunggu kepulangan Sasuke." Aku menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku tulus membantumu. Sasuke juga temanku." Temari kembali fokus ke depannya. Pulau itu sudah ada di depan mata.

"Siapkan senjatamu, Sakura." Temari turun dari perahu karet, "Kita tak tahu ada apa di dalam sana."

Aku mengangguk, meningkatkan kepekaanku, dan mempertajam pendengaranku. Kudengar suara berbagai macam burung, gemeresik air, dedaunan yang terkena angin. Tapi bukan itu yang kucari. Yang kucari sekarang Sasuke.

"Ada jejak kakinya?" tanyaku pada Temari.

"Ada…" Temari menyentuh pasir yang berjejak kaki, "Sebelum semuanya menjadi samar-samar, kita harus cepat!"

"Baik!"

Sasuke…. Tunggu aku!

Aku akan segera menjemputmu!

* * *

"Cih.." Karin berdecak ketika ia merasakan aura lain masuk ke daerah kekuasaannya. Ia membuang robekan kartu tarot yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, mendekati Sasuke yang tak berdaya di depannya.

"Orang yang kausukai itu hebat juga, ia bisa langsung merasakan tanda bahaya hanya karena awan mendung yang tadi kita buat…" Karin tersenyum licik, "Undang aku ke pemakamanmu.. dengan senang hati aku akan mengantarkanmu jauh ke bawah sana."

"Brengsek!" Sasuke hanya bisa mengumpat, tapi seluruh tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan tanda-tanda kutukan yang dibuat Karin.

"Mereka akan segera datang, tenang saja.. Sasuke-_kun_.." Karin berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, "Kau akan selamat, untuk saat ini, tapi besok… " Karin menggeleng, "Aku hanya bisa mengatakan 'selamat tinggal' padamu.."

"Pergi dari dunia ini, Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke, tapi kutukan itu semakin menekannya hingga hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

"Kau yang harusnya pergi dari dunia ini…" Karin menoleh pada Sasuke, "Nah.. sampai jumpa lagi." Karin langsung menghilang di sesemakan tinggi hutan itu.

Sasuke berdecak, ia harus bangun, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Panas. Rasanya semua tulang di dalam tubuhnya hendak meleleh. Tapi tidak bisa ia diam saja. Ia harus membunuh Karin. Ia harus mengirimnya kembali ke neraka.

Karena seharusnya ia tidak ada disini sekarang. Ia sudah mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan hidup kembali.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Aku meneriakkan namanya dengan suara yang paling keras, "Sasuke! Jawab aku!"

"Wahai Dewa Penjaga Hutan! Beritahukan kami dimana dia berada!" Temari mengangkat kipasnya, dan angin langsung berhembus. Burung-burung seakan berseru-seru. Salah satu _hummingbird_ menghampiri kami, kemudian pergi melesat, namun sesekali menoleh pada kami, seakan ia ingin kami mengikutinya.

"Apa harus kita ikuti?" tanyaku pada Temari.

"Coba saja. Tak ada salahnya." Temari mendahuluiku mengikuti _hummingbird_ itu.

Jauh masuk ke dalam hutan dan sampai akhirnya kami berhenti di sebuah tempat berbentuk oval seperti lapangan di depan kami. Aku mempertajam penglihatanku. Ada seseorang yang tergeletak di tengahnya.

Sasuke kah? Tapi kenapa ia tergeletak?

"Jangan dulu, Sakura.. mungkin itu jebakan." Temari menghentikanku ketika aku hendak melangkah maju.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah menuruti Temari. Kupertajam lagi penglihatanku. Aku tidak salah! Itu memang Sasuke. Kaus putih dan celana biru tua yang dipakainya tadi pagi. Tapi kenapa ia tergeletak seperti itu? Dimana Karin?

"Sasuke!" Aku memanggil namanya, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak berkutik dan hanya diam, tergeletak membelakangi kami.

Aku mulai gelisah.

"Lindungi aku dari belakang, Temari!" Aku segera melompati semak-semak dan berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"_Chotto matte, _Sakura!"

Aku mendekati Sasuke. Ya.. memang Sasuke, tapi kenapa ada tanda-tanda hitam di tuubuhnya. Tanda apa itu?

Aku segera berlutut di dekatnya dan menyentuh pipinya, "Sasuke.. Sasuke.. ayo bangun."

Melihat sekeliling terlihat aman-aman saja, aku menyusuh Temari mendekat, tetapi tetap waspada. Tangan kananku pun tetap memegang gagang _Crimson_. Bisa saja tiba-tiba Karin menyerang, kalau memang dialah penyebab semua ini. Tapi aku yakin memang dia!

"Kita harus membawanya ke villa. Tidak aman kalau kita disini terus dalam waktu lama." kata Temari, "Wahai Dewa Shinatsuhikono, bantulah kami membawanya kembali ke perahu dengan kekuatanmu." Temari mengibaskan kipasnya pada Sasuke. Lambat laun tubuh tak berdaya Sasuke terangkat sedikit demi sedikit.

Kami membawanya kembali ke perahu karet. Setidaknya hari ini kami tak perlu bertarung karena sejujurnya aku masih belum menyiapkan mental untuk itu. Tidak mungkin akan terus bergantung pada Temari.

Perahu karet dan gelombang membawa kami kembali ke villa. Disana kulihat Naruto sudah membuat _kekkai_ yang cukup besar untuk melindungi pantai sekitar villa dengan jarak 50 meter dari villa.

"Bagaimana _Teme_?!" tanya Naruto, segera mendekatiku dan Temari yang sedang berusaha menurunkan Sasuke dari perahu karet.

"Buruk.." jawabku, "Ia terkena kutukan aneh."

"Lalu dimana Karin?" Naruto kembali bertanya, "Dia kalian tinggal disana?"

"Jangan bodoh, Naruto!" seru Temari, "Kami meninggalkannya disana karena dialah yang membuat sahabatmu jadi begini.."

"Sudah kuduga, dia memang berbahaya.." Shikamaru tampak berpikir, "Kerja bagus, Sakura. Kau berhasil melindungi Sasuke." Ia tersenyum memuji, walau tidak tampak seperti pujian.

"Aku pernah lihat kutukan seperti ini di buku!" Koyuki tampak cemas, "Bukankah ini kutukan yang kalau kita tak membunuh si pemberi kutukan sesegera mungkin, maka orang yang dikutuk akan mati dalam sehari!"

"APA?!" Naruto terlihat sangat terkejut, begitu juga yang lainnya.

Koyuki mengangguk, "Memang begitu! Kalau tidak kutukan ini akan menyerap energi inangnya, dan membuat seekor ular putih di dalam tubuhnya yang memakan seluruh organnya! Ini kutukan yang sangat mengerikan!"

"Aku harus kembali kesana dan mencari Karin!" Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku hampir saja kembali naik ke perahu karet.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru menahanku, "Jangan bodoh! Pikirkan semuanya dengan akal sehatmu!"

"Tapi kalau Karin tidak segera kita bunuh, Sasuke akan mati!" aku berteriak, hendak menangis tetapi masih bisa kutahan.

"Kita pikirkan di villa rencananya, tidak bisa sesembrono itu. Karin bisa memberikan kutukan semacam ini pada Sasuke, itu artinya ia kuat, Sakura. Kau bisa mati kalau kesana sendirian!" Shikamaru mencengkeram lenganku.

Kata-katanya ada benarnya. Aku yang lemah dan tak berguna begini mana bisa mengalahkan Karin yang begitu kuat.

Lee dan Sai membawa Sasuke, ke kamarnya, sedangkan yang lainnya berkumpul di ruang tamu, membicarakan masalah ini. Aku mendaftarkan diri, menjaga Sasuke semalaman di kamar, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Lee merelakan diri untuk tidur di sofa ruang tamu saja, berjaga-jaga. Sai sudah membuat beberapa gambar berbentuk hewan, menjaga perkamar agar tidak diganggu. _Kekkai _Naruto sudah dipertebal dan diperkuat. Aku hanya berharap Karin tidak merusak _kekkai_ itu dan menerobos masuk membunuh kami semua.

"Aku akan ke bawah, jaga Sasuke ya, Sakura-_chan_.." kata Lee, lalu bersama Sai, meninggalkanku dan Sasuke berdua di kamar.

"Sasuke…" Aku menghela nafas, duduk di lantai, lalu menidurkan kepalaku di dekat kepalanya. Mengelus rambutnya, pipinya. Bercak kutukan itu masih ada, bergerak-gerak. Sesekali aku melihat Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Tapi tak ada yang bisa kuperbuat.

Berjam-jam aku menunggu Sasuke. Mengganti kompresnya dan mengelap tubuhnya agar suhu badannya tidak naik terlalu drastis. Melihat suara-suara di bawah sudah sunyi, kupikir semuanya sudah mulai tidur, entah apa rencana yang akan mereka buat besok sehingga mereka tidur secepat ini. Sasuke masih belum bangun, tapi setidaknya panas tubuhnya sedikit menurun.

"Sakura.."

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku ketika mendengar Sasuke memanggilku, apa dia sudah bangun?

"Sasuke?" Aku bangkit berdiri dan duduk di ranjang di sebelahnya, lalu memperhatikannya. Ia tidak bangun. Ia hanya mengigau.

Tapi…

*BLUSH*

Kenapa dia mengigaukan namaku?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ia memanggil namaku!

Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu menempelkan dahiku ke dahinya. Aku tidak bisa sejujur dirinya soal perasaanku. Ia sudah dua kali menyatakan perasaannya dan aku sama sekali belum pernah. Aku hanya bisa menyatakannya dalam hati.. dan sekarang…

"Aku.. suka… kamu." Bisikku.

Aku melihat mata Sasuke sedikit terbuka. Refleks aku segera menarik kepalaku menjauh dari kepalanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipiku, tapi tangannya malah menahan badanku dan menarikkku dan kemudian.

Ia mencium bibirku.

"Semuanya akan sangat baik…" ia mulai berbicara, "Jika aku bisa terus mendekapmu dalam pelukanku seperti ini, untuk selamanya."

* * *

Aku ikut tumbang semalaman.

Suhu tubuhku bisa saja naik drastis sama sepertinya.

Ia telah mengambil ciuman pertamaku, jujur saja.

Dan entah dia sadar atau tidak soal itu, dan apa dia memikirkan perasaanku yang benar-benar jadi kacau karena ciumannya. Dan semburat merah menyebalkan ini yang tidak hilang sejak semalam.

Aku tidak akan bisa berpikir jernih kalau begini caranya.

Jam masih menunjukkan jam 6 pagi, semua orang belum bangun, masih tertidur, tapi tinggal beberapa jam lagi waktu Sasuke. Aku hanya bisa mempercayai mereka. Mereka takkan membiarkan sesame anggota IP dalam bahaya bukan?

Tok. Tok.

Aku mendengar ketukan pintu kamar, kemudian aku langsung berseru, "Siapa?"

"Ini aku…" Aku mendengar suara Naruto di luar sana. Segera kubangun, berusaha menutup wajahku yang kelihatannya masih memerah dengan rambut dan membukakannya pintu.

"Bagaimana keadaan _Teme_?" tanya Naruto ketika aku membukakan pintu.

"Belum sadar, tapi suhu tubuhnya sudah lebih baik dibandingkan kemarin.." kataku, "Nanti aku minta tolong bawakan sekantung es lagi dari kulkas ya."

Naruto mengangguk, "Sudah tahu rencana teman-teman untuk hari ini?"

Aku hanya menggeleng, "Aku tak bertanya pada mereka."

Naruto masuk, kemudian duduk di kasur bertingkat, "Mereka akan bersama kesana, menyerang Karin. Hinata dan Ino sudah mempersiapkan kekuatannya, aku pun sudah memberikan mereka _kekkai_ yang cukup tahan lama dan kuat. Kita akan perang besar siang ini."

Aku hanya mengangguk, "Bagaimana denganku?"

"Cukup jaga Sasuke disini.. Tenang saja, Sai juga akan menjaga disini." kata Naruto, "Semalaman kau tidak tidur?"

"Sempat tidur, tapi tenang saja.. aku masih kuat menjaganya."

"Kau memang kuat, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto bangkit berdiri, "Aku akan kembali ke kamar, bersiap-siap."

Aku hanya diam, lalu menatap Naruto yang meninggalkan kamar. Aku kembali memfokuskan diri pada Sasuke. Wajah putihnya…

Tunggu dulu.

Kemarin ia tidak seputih ini.

Aku menyibak rambut yang menutupi dahinya, benar saja. Wajahnya memucat.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.." Aku mengguncang pelan tubuhnya, tak ada reaksi berarti. Tch! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

Hanya ada satu cara!

Aku harus menyusul Karin. Aku harus kesana sekarang juga!

* * *

Mengendap-endap, aku pergi menuju pantai. Perahu kemarin sudah kembali, kelihatannya gelombang Temari juga mengembalikan perahu itu. Awan mendung di atas hutan di pulau itu masih ada, berarti Karin bisa saja masih ada disana.

Setidaknya saat SMP, aku pernah diajarkan saudaraku mengendarai perahu mesin seperti ini. Semoga saja aku masih mengingatnya.

Aku segera menaiki perahu. Aku tahu ketika menyalakan mesin, pasti yang lain akan terbangun. Tapi aku bisa langsung pergi. Aku hanya perlu tenang dan tidak terburu-buru.

Nyalakan mesin. Lalu gas.

Aku melaju dengan perahu mesin itu, segera pergi menuju pulau di tengah laut itu. Darah di dalam tubuhku, terpacu adrenalin. Aku terpaksa meninggalkan Sasuke, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang kesakitan dan memucat. Aku harus menghentikan kutukannya.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, bukan hanya menunggu di kamar saja.

* * *

"Sakura baru saja pergi dengan perahu motor.." kata Shikamaru, "Dia kelihatannya ingin benar-benar segera menyelesaikan kutukan Sasuke."

"Bagaimana ini, Temari-_senpai_?! Sakura-_san_ bisa dalam bahaya kalau sendirian saja kesana!" seru Koyuki.

"Tch! Seharusnya dia mengikuti rencana kita!" kata Naruto, "Salahku karena tadi aku tidak mengatakan rencananya secara detail, yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah menyusulnya."

"Perahu karet takkan cukup untuk sebanyak ini. Sai dan Lee jaga Sasuke di villa." seru Tenten, "Kurasa kita akan pergi bergantian, saling menjemput."

"Mau bagaimana lagi.." Naruto segera turun ke pantai, mempersiapkan perahu karet.

_Jangan sampai kau terluka, Sakura!_

* * *

Aku menunggu di tempat aku dan Temari menemukan Sasuke. _Crimson_ _Eureka_ sudah siap di tangan. Dulu aku pernah berlatih kendo, tetapi aku tak tahu apa aku bisa mengaplikasikannya dengan sebilah pedang. Apalagi aku sama sekali tidak dijaga _kekkai_ Naruto, hanya memakai _armor_ dari Sasuke. Tapi aku sudah siap, kapanpun Karin akan menyerang. Demi Sasuke!

"Aa.. sudah ada yang menungguku rupanya.."

"Karin!" Aku menoleh ke sumber suara, dari atas pohon di belakangku.

"Sendirian saja? Sungguh gadis yang sangat berani." Karin melompat dengan anggun dari atas pohon dan berhadapan denganku. Di tangannya aku melihat sebilah pedang hitam putih.

"Hentikan kutukan Sasuke!" seruku, "Kau menyukainya, 'kan? Kenapa kau tega membuatnya menderita begitu?!"

"Janji harus ditepati. Ia mengatakan bahwa dulu, kalau ia sampai menyukai orang lain selain aku, maka dia akan mati karena kutukan, dan jelaslah sekarang 'kan?" Karin tertawa licik, "Dia harus menanggung sumpahnya!"

"Tolong hentikan semua ini, Karin! Aku berkata baik-baik padamu!" Aku masih tidak menyerah. Sebelum terjadi pertarungan, harus ada negosiasi, dan jika negosiasi tidak menghasilkan apapun, maka cara kasarlah yang bisa melakukannya.

"SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENARIK KUTUKANNYA!" Karin berteriak, dan seluruh hutan mengeluarkan suara nyaring yang memekakkan telinga. AKu segera menutup telingaku, merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari telingaku. Darah?!

"Jadi sekarang.. mau bermain?" Karin mengangkat pedangnya, "Begini saja, kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku, aku akan menarik kutukan itu dan memberikannya padaku, dan dalam sekejap aku akan mati dan hilang dari ingatan orang-orang. Tapi kalau kau kalah… Sasuke akan langsung mati."

Aku menelan ludah. Taruhannya terlalu sulit, tapi kalau aku menang, dia bisa mati! Aku harus percaya diri.

Demi Sasuke..

"Aku terima tantanganmu." Kueratkan genggamanku pada _Crimson_.

"Mari kita mulai.."

Maka pertarungan yang menentukan hidup dan mati itupun dimulai.

* * *

Sudah berjam-jam aku bertarung dengan Karin, tapi tetap tak terlihat adanya kesempatan untuk menang. Aku sudah terengah-engah, tapi Karin masih bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan baik.

"Sudah ingin menyerah?" ia berseru padaku.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Yang kupikirkan sekarang bagaimana caranya aku menang. _Armor_ pemberian Sasuke sudah cukup rusak, aku takkan bertahan lama. Pedang Yui masih tanpa baret, tapi tanganku sudah tak sanggup mengangkatnya. Pedang ini yang bisa menyamakan kekuatannya dengan pedang Karin, tapi butuh banyak tenaga.

Terlebih sejak tadi Karin sudah banyak menyerangku dengan arwah-arwah di hutan ini.

"Kau takkan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Menyerahlah!" seru Karin, "Sasuke juga tak punya waktu lama lagi. Kau tidak akan menang dariku, gadis payah!"

"Aku takkan menyerah!" Aku masih menyerang Karin. Dentingan pedang terdengar dalam otakku. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan elemen seperti Temari, aku hanya bisa menggantungkan seluruh kekuatanku pada _Crimson_.

"Kau ini lemah, dasar payah!" Dengan sekali hentakan pedang, Karin berhasil membuat _Crimson_ terlempar jauh dan membuatku terhempas.

"S-sial!" Aku mengumpat, berusaha berdiri.

"Percuma saja, Sakura. Sekuat apapun usahamu, kau takkan menang dengan kekuatanmu yang masih sedikit itu.

"MATILAH KAU GADIS BRENGSEK!" Karin berteriak nyaring lagi. Ia mengangkat pedangnya.

Dan aku hanya bisa menutup mataku.

Sasuke…

"Justru kau yang akan mati.. Karin."

CTRASH!

Aku membuka mataku, terkejut. Sasuke, berdiri di depanku yang meringkuk di bawah pohon, memegang sebilah pedang yang dengan sukses menembus perut Karin yang sedang mengangkat pedangnya. Skamolphon!

"S-Sasuke? Bukankah kau?!" Aku bangkit berdiri.

"B-Bagaimana bisa?!" Karin meringis, kemudian bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Aku .." Sasuke melepas kain perban yang melilit lehernya, "Membakar pusat kutukannya."

Aku melihat dengan jelas, luka bakar yang menganga di lehernya. Benar-benar luka bakar yang jelas terlihat. Dan Karin tampak benar-benar terkejut dan murka. Sekilas ia memang terlihat seperti arwah setengah baya yang jahat bercampur dengan arwahnya sendiri.

"Bakar dia, Skamolphon!" Sasuke memberikan aura _Amaterasu_ pada pedangnya.

"Hentikan, Hentikan! HENTIKAN!" Karin berteriak nyaring, tapi api hitam langsung membakarnya habis lewat pedang itu, berubah menjadi abu dan tertiup angin ke arah laut lepas.

Sasuke mengibas Skamolphon dan menyimpannya kembali.

"Sasuke-_" _Aku memanggil namanya dengan hati-hati.

"Dasar gadis bodoh, kenapa kau tak percaya padaku sih?! Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau kau pergi sendirian kesini, kau akan mati?!" Sasuke berteriak padaku.

Tidak bisa dibendung lagi, aku langsung menangis deras, " Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku yang melihatmu pucat hampir mati begitu?! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh! Kenapa sih tidak sekali saja kau memikirkan perasaanku sedikit saja?!" Aku mulai terisak, "Sejak kemarin saat kau menolak ajakanku dan pergi bersama Karin, aku sangat khawatir! Aku sudah mengira Karin adalah orang yang berbahaya!"

Kupikir dia akan membentakku lagi.

Tapi dia malah memelukku erat.

"Kau mau aku jatuh cinta padamu seberapa parah sih?!" Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti, "Tentu saja aku memikirkan perasaanmu, gadis bodoh!"

"Mulai sekarang.. " Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Kau tidak boleh lagi berbuat sebodoh itu. Kau tidak boleh… menghilang dari sisiku. Selamanya."

* * *

Liburan musim panas di pantai tidak sehebat dan selama yang kami bayangkan, hanya beberapa hari. Kami segera pulang, dan merencanakan liburan musim panas di tempat lain.

Setidaknya karena ini, aku punya pengalaman bertarung dengan orang kuat seperti Karin..

Dan juga.

Menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke dengan status yang resmi.

"Pacaran.."

* * *

Chapter 9 – Summer Time – The End

* * *

To be Continued for the next Chapter

* * *

Taraa.. Chapter khusus romansa di pantai!

Author sengaja buat panjang supaya kalian para readers fic yang author buat ini puas dan senang.. ;w;)

Semoga kalian menyukai chapter yang ini ya..

Maaf kalau membosankan.. ;w;) Author sudah berusaha menyelesaikannya tepat waktu, walau pasti ngaret karena banyak tugas..

Yang disini cuplikan next chapternya ga ada karena belum author pikirkan.. XD Gomen ne..

Maaf ya kalo kasus dan penyelesaian kasusnya GAJE banget.. ;W;) Author benar-benar minta maaf.

Sekian dari Yatogami Tohka

RnR please~


End file.
